Torchlit Rose
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: Ruby is sent back in time 2 weeks to help throw a kink into Cinder's plans to destroy the city but a big mistake was made and the machine broke. Instead, she's thrown 10 years in the past. She's stuck without anyone she knows until she meets someone she never thought she would see. Rosewick AU
1. Flawless Plan

For the last few years, Ozpin had been using team RWBY to try and beat all of Cinder's plans. During their second year Cinder had finally revealed herself along with Emerald and Mercury. It had been rough with her and Roman running the streets. By their third year they were practically professionals.

This time Ozpin had a brilliant plan with the help of Professor Oobleck and Professor Goodwitch.

"What do you mean go back in time?" Yang asked with her hands on her hips, "I know we can do lots of stuff with Dust but...going back in time seems impossible."

"We managed to create a machine. It can send one person back and only one. We won't try with more than one. It actually was created years ago, but we couldn't use it until all the kinks were worked out."

"Even I don't think it's possible and I'm from Atlas."

"Calm down ladies. I wouldn't recommend it if it wasn't safe."

Blake snorted. Yang snickered beside her teammate and Ozpin looked unamused.

"You think going back in time will stop Cinder? She's a lot smarter than you think," Weiss stated.

"I know, but her right hand man is Roman Torchwick. We already know what he did and how... We just have to go back and put some snags in their plans. He already blew up half of the city's most important buildings."

"I guess that's a good idea. How far back though?" Ruby asked.

"Two weeks before he strikes the customs building. Vale hasn't acted like it hurt but it did. We need to go back."

"Who are you sending back?" Blake asked.

Ozpin smiled at Ruby.

"The fastest one."

Ruby blushed.

"If you need someone fast then I think Ruby would be best," Weiss said patting her leader on the back.

"Thank you, Miss Schnee. You'll be in charge while she's gone."

The heiress turned around, "Is that OK with you two first?"

They nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll send you in."

"I have a few questions," Ruby said, raising her hand.

"OK, Miss Rose, ask away."

"What if I see myself? How do I explain that?"

Ozpin smiled, "You won't realize it's you. They say we don't recognize ourselves like we recognize other people."

"OK... But that doesn't answer the question."

"Well... If it does, you can work together."

"Oh. I wonder if I would listen to me."

Yang laughed and shoved her sister softly, "I'm sure you would. You're both daring and crazy."

X

X

"Are you awake, Sis?"

"Yes."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yea."

Silence.

"I think you'll be OK. It'll be cool going into the past," Yang whispered.

"I just wish I knew if I was going to get through it. What if I fail?"

"Well, the worst has already happened."

"I hope it's fast so I can spend my eighteenth birthday with you guys."

"Ruby, that's five months away. I highly doubt you will be there that long."

"I don't know Yang... What if-"

"Shut up you idiots, I'm trying to sleep!" Weiss hissed.

The sisters giggled. Both of them rolled over to go to sleep. Even though she was tired Ruby couldn't sleep.

How could she sleep?

X

X

"I have another question," Ruby asked.

Even though Ozpin was a patient man, he had been answering questions from Ruby and her team for almost two hours. He was ready for more coffee before nine in the morning.

"What happens if I can't come back?" Ruby asked.

"Everything will be fine. I can promise you that."

Ruby nodded but the other three looked unconvinced. The only reason being no one has tested the machine from what they were aware of and they were going throw their leader into it without trying something as simple as a fruit.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

Ozpin nodded and led them out of his office. They took the elevator to one of the basements of the school. Glynda Goodwitch and Bartholomew Oobleck were there waiting for them. They were typing things in as they got closer to the giant glass case. Professor Goodwitch didn't look happy to see them but it could've been because they took forever to get there.

"I still think this is unnecessary," she stated flatly.

"We have to try. We lost a lot of buildings with important information. Cinder might be after people next not just equipment."

Team RWBY looked at each other uneasily. Ozpin had predicted that she might target Beacon at some point and that was something they all didn't want. Ozpin opened the glass door and held out a hand to help Ruby inside. She stood there awkwardly waiting.

"Ready?" he asked and Ruby nodded.

Professor Goodwitch gave Ruby a worried look but she pushed the switch and pressed the button anyways. Ruby watched as the glass around her lit up to a bright blue. Soon a weird humming noise came next but then she heard Yang's voice almost like she was yelling. She closed her eyes tight because the light was too bright.

Ruby felt herself falling and she hit concrete.

"Ugh!"

She looked around seeing that she was in an alley.

"I don't know... Am I in Vale anymore?"

Ruby walked out of the alley and saw that she was in fact still in Vale. The only problem was that the buildings were older looking and there weren't that many.

 _Oh no._

Ruby fell to her knees.

 _Bzzzzt_

 _Bzzzzt_

 _Bzzzzt_

Ruby pulled out her scroll seeing a message from her sister.

 _Something messed up. Machine broke._

Ruby tried to send a message but it refused to send. She groaned. She replaces it back into her pocket. She looked around seeing a small newspaper stand by a small store. When she left it was 2020.

She leaned over and glanced at the paper, seeing it said May 29th 2010.

 _Oh my god... I would be almost eight this year._

She leaned against the wall and slid down.

 _I'm stuck ten years in the past. What the hell am I supposed to do now?!_

That's what Yang had meant. Unless they didn't realize she had went so far back. Did it happen on purpose? Did it happen by accident? She had so many questions and no one to answer her.

 _What if I went to Beacon? Would this Ozpin believe me? He said nothing about messing up the future. What if I do mess up the future asking for his help? What if... What if I see Dad or Uncle Qrow?_

She watched as people passed by and no one ever paid attention to her. She felt so overdressed she almost wanted to buy a coat to cover herself up. Ruby waited a little while longer before she got up and headed down the street looking around. It felt so strange seeing how different things were a long time ago.

Ruby had no idea why she felt so amazed by seeing everything but their father hardly ever took them out of Patch so it was like she was seeing everything for the first time. She came across a bulletin board with papers hanging up. She started reading all of them seeing that they were Grimm hunting quests for the outskirts of Vale. She pulled off all the papers and proceeded to the location of the quest requesters.

X

X

"They said it would take some time to fix it."

Yang kicked one of the wooden chairs into the wall reducing it to splinters. Blake and Weiss stayed quiet unwilling to stop their teammates' hissy fit. Ozpin stood in the doorway uncomfortably. He knew how bad the blonde's temper was and he had to be careful before she tried assaulting him.

"My sister is lost somewhere back in time and you aren't sure where or when and all you can say is that it'll take time to fix it!?"

Blake grabbed Yang's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"What happened exactly?" she asked.

"Glynda has tested the time machine herself. She had jumped back three weeks without issues. She came back two days later. The thing is anything she did in the past isn't set until she comes back. Now you have to think of the strong possibility that one of us could've messed with the machine and returned to their own time."

"You mean to say we from the future messed with it and it sent Ruby somewhere else on purpose?"

"The machine wasn't supposed to go back and further than five years. It's possible she jumped too far back and the machine broke."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Fine. How long could it take?" Weiss asked placing her hands on her hips, "She does have school work to do."

"Maybe three months."

Yang started yelling incoherently and Ozpin took his leave. Weiss and Blake grabbed their teammate trying to restrain her. Yang would beat him to a pulp if she wanted to especially when she was blinded by rage. After ten minutes, she calmed down and went to bed. She was done with today already.

 _ **Here's the new story!**_


	2. Somewhere and Nowhere

It was nightfall already. Ruby had completed all the Grimm hunting tasks she had pulled off of the bulletin board, even the simple catching mice one. She walked out of the storage room into the kitchen where the old lady and old man were sitting. She dusted herself off.

"Did you get them all, dear?"

Ruby nodded.

"Here's your payment."

The old lady handed her three hundred Lien.

"What are you going to do now? You look like you're new in town."

"I have no place to go..."

"You can't stay here," the old man said and he returned to his coffee.

Ruby pursed her lips then forced a smile, "I was going to say I have no place to go so I am going to see if I can get a room at the local motel."

"Be careful over there. The local rats hang around there."

"Um, thanks."

Ruby headed back into town. She noticed the streets were more empty and quiet. It was almost eerie. Back in her time, the streets were always busy until one in the morning. She didn't hear any music or any talking. She came up to the parking lot of the rundown motel.

It definitely looked a lot worse at night and she grimaced. Sleeping outside in a tree almost seemed like the better choice but she decided to give it go. She took a deep breath and opened the lobby door. Her eyes widened some realizing she was staring at the old man from the Dust shop Roman had robbed the night she met Ozpin.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked.

Ruby couldn't help the grin appearing on her face. She felt better seeing someone she knew.

"Yes... If it isn't too much trouble, could I get a room tonight?"

"Sure. The rate per night is thirty. One night is fifty."

"Well, I have five hundred... Does that work?"

"That is good for seventeen nights. I can get you a room with double keys. We have a slight problem with the youth here Miss Huntress."

"That's fine. Is there any way I can order pizza this late?"

"We actually don't have a pizza parlor here or any place that serves pizza. The latest place open is the Pasta Corner."

Ruby arched an eyebrow at him. "Pasta Corner?"

"Yea. They make different types of spaghetti with garlic bread."

"Um... Are there fridges in the rooms?"

"Yes. The room you are getting has a full size one."

"Ok, thanks."

Ruby headed through the long hallway and found her room. She opened the door to see a teenage boy sitting there with a book in his hands. Ruby made a face like she was confused and quite puzzled by the fact he was reading a romance novel. Ruby stood there for three minutes before he noticed her presence in the door way.

His eyes met hers. They were a deep green color she was always used to seeing about four times a week. He got off of the bed and closed the book as he put it behind him trying to hide it. Ruby was stunned because she had forgotten all about Roman Torchwick.

The thing that amazed her the most was... he didn't know who she was. To him, she was a complete stranger that was supposed to sleep in this room. Roman looked down at the floor like he was embarrassed.

 _This is so weird. I feel like I should expect him to attack me._

"Please don't tell the old man I'm in here."

"Please?"

Roman made a face, "Are... are you mocking me?"

"N-no! I don't mind. I'll get another room."

"No! I broke in!"

 _OH._

"Are you alone?"

"At the moment, yes. Some of the other guys are out at their part time jobs."

Ruby put her hands on her hips, "Why don't you have one?"

"Because... I would rather build things."

Ruby sat down on the bed.

"Like houses?"

"That's something I would like to do."

Ruby smiled.

"You can stay if you want."

Roman looked at the door then back at Ruby.

"I can't. I'll see you later then..."

"My name is Ruby Rose."

"Roman Torchwick."

He opened the other door that led to the outside and was gone into the night. Ruby stared at the spot he was sitting in. It was still warm. Somehow, she felt hurt. Almost betrayed. Roman Torchwick never seemed like the bad guy he was back in her time. She wondered why he ended up turning out the way he did.

X

Ruby woke up around ten in the morning. She rolled over in bed seeing the room was still empty but there was a red rose laying on the night stand. She sat up quickly, looking around wildly. No one was in the room at all. She could see in the bathroom just fine and it was empty too.

She reached over and grabbed it. There was a tiny note that was laying underneath the rose. All it said was 'Sorry.' Ruby felt slightly touched by the gesture. She lifted the rose up to her nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled so good.

She showered as fast as she could and got ready. She needed to get some extra clothes since it was apparent she couldn't go back home yet. Ruby filled the bathroom sink a little bit and placed the rose in it so it wouldn't die or wither as fast while she was gone. Ruby left for the city to see what she could do for the day.

X

X

"Someone knew what pieces to pull out. It's all the ones that were the hardest to obtain."

"We better get the pieces as fast as we can. Miss Xiao Long has already expressed her displeasure about the situation," Ozpin said.

"I had already told you that this was all a bad idea and that something would go wrong. What if she's actually nowhere at all?"

"That is ridiculous."

Glynda stood up glaring at the headmaster.

"You don't know much about time and space travel, do you? It is possible she got lost somewhere that is nowhere. There are giant voids of space without time and time without space. There have been people who can travel back and further because of their semblance but for someone to stay there... She might kill herself."

"I hope you don't mention that to the rest of her team."

Glynda stared at him.

"I could probably fight her but I don't know if I could survive the fight."

She grinned, "Sometimes I wouldn't mind that."

Ozpin looked unamused.

X

X

Ruby fell onto a bench near the woods. She was exhausted. She had spent the last three hours fighting Grimm non stop but she needed the money. She was so tempted to go to Beacon and talk to the Past-Ozpin so she had a place to stay for the remainder of the time she was there. She could just give her room to Roman and be done with it.

Ruby was almost asleep when she felt something brush against her leg making her jump up. She was greeted a large fluffy dog making her smile with relief. She began petting him and rubbing his belly as soon as he flopped over on the ground. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Rooster!"

She looked up to see Roman with six boys about his age behind him.

"Rooster!"

The dog sat up perking his ears straight.

"So, your name is Rooster?"

The dog looked back wagging his tail giving Ruby a smile.

"There he is!" one of them yelled.

They ran up to the dog not realizing Ruby was standing there. Roman stopped a few feet behind his friends staring at her just like he did last night. The boys looked up to see Ruby standing there with a weird look on her face. She began to wonder if this was the group that the old man had talked about.

"Dude, is this the chick you met last night?"

Roman's face turned bright red.

"She is hot!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Rooster came over here. I gotta go anyways. Bye guys!"

"Wait! Are you really a huntress? A lot of people in town have been talking about you."

"I am actually. I'm new in town."

"Did you clear out the woods?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad! Rooster always runs in there for fun! I'm glad you took care of it before he got hurt."

"No problem. Well, I need to shower and get something to eat. I'll see you guys later."

Roman gave her a small wave. Just for kicks, Ruby winked at him. He hid his face as quickly as he could then he whipped around to avoid seeing any part of her. Ruby knew he was a bad guy but here... he was an innocent boy who seemed slightly attracted to her. Well, she couldn't work and not have any fun... right?

 _ **Herpaderp1028 : i'm pretty good about finishing my stories lol I have no intention of leaving anyone hanging because I hate when I read a good fanfiction and it hadn't been updated in years lol**_

 _ **cipher111996: you know it lol**_

 _ **Dragoness of the Moon: yea lol I was going to wait another month before posting it but I had changed my mind lol I'm glad you're excited!**_


	3. Invite

Yang laid in her bed for most the day face down. Blake and Weiss had tried to help her feel better but nothing worked. She was angry with everything that had happened. She was angry they trusted a machine to send her little sister back in time. No one knew how far. No one knew where she was at. There was no way to reach her.

"Yang, you need to get up."

"No."

Her voice was muffled by her pillow.

"We have to look for pieces for the time machine."

Yang looked over at her teammate and partner. Blake offered her a small smile.

"Ozpin had located some pieces we could use. He already got some of the Dust needed for it."

"Ok. Where are these pieces?" Yang asked.

"We have to travel for them. They are on the outskirts of Vale going into Vacuo."

Yang sat up and tried to smooth down her wild hair.

"Are we looking or just wasting time?"

"I don't think Ozpin would do anything else to anger you at this time," Blake said brushing some strands of Yang's hair of her face, "Get ready ok?"

"I find this all hard to believe. I can't believe the "pieces" this man wants is somewhere else when he should have had everything here already!"

Weiss threw open the dorm room door with an aggravated look on her face.

"I am serious! This is a bunch of crap!"

Yang glared at Blake.

"Even Weiss doesn't believe it!"

"Well, we are excused from school work while on this mission so I say we do it."

Yang flopped back down on her bed.

"I'm not going."

Weiss pulled off of one her heels and threw it as hard as she could. It hit Yang in the ribs making her howl with pain.

"I don't quite believe it but I want to bring my friend back so you will get off your ass and get ready!" the heiress yelled.

"ARGH! The women in this room I swear!" Yang yelled throwing her arms in the air.

X

X

Ruby walked out of her room and headed for the small lunchroom the motel had. She grabbed some coffee and ate a few donuts. She watched a few people did the same as her. It looked like everyone else was tired too just like her. She had to go back to that bulletin board and look again for more jobs. She managed to pay a good bit of her stay already but she needed to be sure she would be ok until she went back to her time.

Once she finished, she headed out into the busy streets of Vale. It was as busy as it always was. She couldn't get over how different it looked such a long time. She took a deep breath and headed for the bulletin board. She pulled off several papers and headed for the addresses of the individuals asking for help.

X

X

Roman woke up and looked around his dingy apartment. He rubbed his eyes wondering what the hell was wrong with himself. For some reason… he had been dreaming about the black haired girl with the giant scythe. She had entered his dreams for the last few days. The sickening part….

He liked her.

But only in his dreams…

It was the strangest thing he had ever experienced. Just thinking about her made his heart skip a beat and it bothered him. They had been enemies for years already. The feelings were so random… he picked up his scroll and looked up her file. He tapped on her file and watched her fight.

Roman watched it over and over and over for at least twenty minutes. In his dream, he left her rose because he was sorry that he was in her motel room. It was so weird because he was sixteen in that dream. He never met anyone like her at that age. Not her mother.

He looked everything he could on Team RWBY.

Summer Rose died or disappeared… It was unsure. Ruby was three that year. Summer had left on some mission and she never returned for her child, stepchild and husband. He could see where Ruby Rose got her looks. Roman was one hundred percent sure he never saw Summer in person from what he could remember.

Whatever the cause was for the strange dream of the huntress in training, he was going to keep it to himself. Last thing he needed was his boss thinking he was hung over a small girl. He wasn't a big fan of being beaten senseless half of the time and Ruby was the one who usually did it. He groaned as he went to the bathroom.

Roman still had plenty of time to sleep but he was no longer tired. He was pissed off. He laid back on his bed and picked up his scroll. He stared at Summer's picture for a few minutes longer and flipped back to Ruby's. He was absolutely sure it was her and not her mother.

 _Ruby Rose… Why do you torment me in my dreams when you beat my ass in real life? Isn't that enough for you?_

 _X_

 _X_

Ruby laid in the grassy field watching as the clouds went by. She finished seven quests already. She earned more money than she ever had in her life just in eight hours of work. At least she could buy some clothes and pay another month on her motel room. She had never been more exhausted in her life until now.

Ruby was drifting off to sleep when she heard the crack of sticks and crumble of dried up leaves.

"Hello?" she called out.

Silence.

"HELLO?"

WOOF! WOOF!

Ruby looked to the left to see Rooster running at her with his tongue hanging out. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Rooster!"

He flopped down on her lap and she rubbed his belly.

"Roman are you there?"

He poked his head out from behind the tree and looked at her with red cheeks.

"Y-yea. I saw you come back here a little bit ago. I waited a little bit before I came this way."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry… that's weird. I should leave."

"It's ok. If you want to enjoy the sun and grass you can sit beside of me."

Roman looked at the grass then at her like he was trying to decide.

"Come on. I don't mind," she said, patting the place beside of her.

Roman scratched his face for a minute and gave her a small nod. He had a small white plastic bag in his hand. Ruby arched an eyebrow at him wondering what he had but she wasn't going to ask. He sat down beside of her, leaving about a foot of space between them. He dug through the bag and held out a cold bottle of water.

"I thought you might be thirsty."

Ruby smiled and took the bottle.

"Thank you. I am actually. I finally managed to cool down finally."

"I want to say I'm sorry… I feel like I made things awkward. You know breaking into your room…"

"It wasn't all weird," she said with a smile, "The rose is really pretty."

Roman's face heated up with embarrassment.

"Th-that's good."

"You're pretty shy. It kind of surprises me," Ruby said.

Roman gave her a weird look, "It… it does?"

 _Oh no… Shut up. Shut up Ruby!_

"Yeah! You look like the type to be more assertive I guess. I'm sorry…. Just rambling."

"I… I don't talk to very many girls so this is a new one for me."

"Really?"

Ruby's memory of Roman and the younger version of himself are two different people. She remembered catching him before smooth talking a hot, rich woman once. It was the strangest thing she had ever seen. Honestly, she listened to him up until the point they started doing dirty stuff. She remembered her face turning beet red but he was a great smooth talker.

"I don't mean to sound rude but… but do I know you?" Roman asked.

"No… I don't think so. I guess maybe I am confusing you with someone else."

Roman looked unconvinced.

"Alright."

"You know… I do have a question for you," Ruby said putting the cap back on her water.

"Yea?"

"No one else in this town talks to me unless they need too but instead… you do. Why is that?"

Roman's face flamed up and looked down at the grass trying to hide it with his orange hair.

"A lot people here aren't so friendly. The economy had gone bad a lot in the last few years so it makes it hard for regular people to find work. Huntresses and huntsmen are the highest playing jobs. You really don't need training or anything to hunt Grimm but people have died trying to make money. A lot of people don't like huntsmen."

Ruby looked down at her lap.

 _That explains a lot._

"Oh."

"I think it's great though. You're not even twenty and you've taken on all of the jobs people have been posting recently."

"I'm a third year that's why."

"That explains a lot."

"Yea."

"I have a hard time finding a job. That's why… I steal things. I know it's not a great thing to do but… I have friends to take care of."

Ruby looked at him. He looked sad.

"Where are your parents?" she asked.

"Well… They were huntsman and a huntress."

Ruby was extremely surprised.

"They had a job here and they set me up in a hotel… It's been three years already. My friends took me in."

"I'm sorry Roman."

"It's ok. I mean… I knew someday it was a possibility something would happen."

"I lost my mom when I was three."

"She was a huntress too?" Roman asked.

Ruby nodded.

 _It's a shame I wasn't sent back in time further. I could've seen Mom at least once._

"I'm sorry. I know it still has to hurt even though it's been longer for you than me."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks. It hurts no matter how much time has passed."

"That's true."

Roman dug into the bag and handed her a small bag of chips.

"I bought these… I wanted to buy them instead of taking them… for you."

Ruby smiled and took the bag.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you. I… um… shouldn't you keep them for yourself though?"

Roman shook his head.

"Naw, I would end up giving it to one of my friends."

She smiled.

 _He's so thoughtful. I can see why he ended up the way he did._

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Roman asked.

Ruby stared at him for a second.

"Work probably. What's up?"

"Oh… Do you have a day off?" he asked.

"I… I haven't thought of it. I was worried about having some place to stay…"

"Yea… Never mind."

"If you want… Your friends and you can come along."

"Wouldn't…. Wouldn't we get in the way?" he asked looking surprised.

"No. Do you guys have weapons of any kind?"

"We have a few swords… They aren't in the best of shape."

"Good enough! Meet me at seven in the morning tomorrow."

"Why would you do that?" Roman asked.

"You might need some help?" she asked looking at him while batting her eyelashes.

His face turned bright red and he had to look away.

"I… I have to go…" he said.

"No… you don't have too."

Roman looked at her again. She looked lonely.

"You ok?" he asked looking worried.

"Yea… um… yea."

Ruby stood up and started walking away. Roman scrambled to get up and grabbed her hand.

"Wait!"

She looked surprised.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"You look upset. Um… would you need a hug?" Roman asked.

Ruby swallowed hard.

She didn't like to let it show but she was nervous. She had been here several days already. Ruby was lonely. Scared. What if she never made it back? Yea… She would have succeeded in her mission but at what cost? She wouldn't see her friends anymore.

Ruby nodded.

"I would, thanks."

Roman wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He pulled her in close and she could smell the scent of his cologne. Ruby closed her eyes and took a swallow breath in. Roman was only an inch taller than her at this age. It was weird but it was so nice.

The best part was she could feel his heart beating fast…

…and it was all because of her.

 ** _I never thought this story would gain some popularity so fast. (compared to what I'm used too) I'm already up to chapter eight on my flashdrive. It makes me proud of myself so many people like this because I was unsure how to do this and it has taken a lot of thought. I had started working on it before I mentioned it in my other story. I'll update friday and saturday this week._**


	4. Sloppy Mission Success

The next morning Ruby woke up. She rubbed her eyes and headed for the shower. She made sure to get up earlier than normal. She wanted to take the guys to breakfast before they went out to hunt Grimm.

She headed outside expecting that she would have to wait but the seven boys were already outside waiting. They looked clean and ready for battle. A couple of them had knee pads on and Ruby almost wanted to laugh. She wasn't surprised because most of them probably didn't know the first thing about fighting Grimm.

"Wow. Are you guys ready?" she asked.

All of them nodded. They looked nervous.

"Let's go to the bulletin board and get some breakfast. I saw a breakfast and coffee café a few days ago."

They all looked at each other.

"We have no money," one of them said.

"I never said you had to pay. You have to do me a favor though… Eat until you're comfortable. I don't want any of you puking when we are fighting, ok?"

The boys nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

They made it to the board and it was filled with multiple sheets of paper. Ruby and Roman looked at each other. Ruby hadn't noticed but today she did. The people in Vale had been tacking more and more papers every day. She smiled because there was eight of them. Even if the seven of them weren't trained, it would make her jobs easier.

"Alright then… We are going to be busy today. Let's do all of them."

"Are… are you serious?" one of them asked.

"Yea. I do about seven by myself a day. I don't see why we couldn't do twenty-two of them."

"We don't know how to fight."

Ruby turned to face them, "Let's eat and I'll tell you what we are going to do."

X

X

The boys ordered three breakfast sandwiches each with coffee and orange juice. Ruby had no problem paying the seven hundred Lien it took to feed them. They laughed and joked with Ruby. She couldn't help but enjoy herself.

"Well, what are going to do?" one of them asked.

"I'd like to know your names first."

"Soren."

"Bloo."

"Rocky."

"Max."

"Blare."

"Cane."

"Roman."

Ruby hid the grin on her face when Roman announced his name.

"Well, there's seven of you... Plus me, so that makes eight. Does anyone have any combat experience?"

Bloo raised his hand.

"Against a person or a Grimm?"

"Both. It was a small bird Grimm but I beat it."

Ruby shrugged and nodded with approval.

 _Better than nothing._

"You have any weapons?" she asked next.

They all shook their heads. She picked up the papers and began reading the missions.

"We'll do the hardest one first. That will the rest of them seem easy. Also, at the end of the day you'll always be more tired. Get the hardest out of the way."

"That makes a lot of sense," Cane said shrugging.

"Do any of you have semblances that you're aware of?" Ruby asked.

They all shook their heads.

"I can help you unlock them. Everyone in the world has the potential to use it. It just takes practice. If I show you, you must only use it for good. If I hear that you used it for something wrong then I will beat you myself."

They looked nervous all of the sudden.

"I have super speed."

"That sounds..." Soren looked away.

"It sounds unbelievably underwhelming but sometimes speed is the difference between life and death. You can speak your mind."

"Well, why are you dressed like that? I thought you would have more armor," Max asked.

"I have a friend who is a healer. He wears a chest plate. Another friend wears some metal armor on her legs. That mostly has to do with her magnetic semblance though. It all depends on the fighter. My friend wears heels and a dress. You wouldn't think by looking at her but she is a tough fighter herself."

"You have anymore friends?" Roman asked.

Ruby nodded, "I do. My sister is a hand to hand combat fighter. The more she is hit the more powerful she becomes. My other friend is Faunus and she can make clones. She can even use Dust to make elemental clones. Another uses a grenade launcher hammer and she becomes powered by lightning. My last one is almost like a ninja! He can mask emotions from Grimm to make the person invisible."

"Wow," Roman said in complete awe.

"I have more friends but those are the ones I am with all the time usually. Well, are you guys ready for some weapon shopping?!" Ruby cried in excitement.

They all looked at each other nervously but they were smiling.

"Let's go!"

X

X

"Since none of you have much knowledge on how to use any weapons, the sword is the best. I like classic weapons."

They stared at her.

"My healer friend uses a sword that isn't a gun so you will be fine."

"How do you unlock our semblances?" Blare asked.

"Oh yea!"

Ruby walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest over his heart.

"Close your eyes."

Blare did as she asked. After a minute she stepped away from him.

"Oooo, your aura is kind of icy."

"Icy?" Blare asked.

Ruby nodded.

She did everyone else. They each had a different feel. She came to Roman last.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded without a word.

Ruby placed her hand on his chest over his heart. She felt it pounding in his chest and she started blushing. Everyone else was cool and calm but he seemed nervous. Roman closed his eyes and Ruby followed suit. She suddenly felt a warming sensation throughout her hand and arm that was connected to his chest.

Ruby pulled away,

"Fire."

Roman looked at her, "What?"

"You have a fire based semblance. I recognize the feeling. When my sister powers up, she emits heat. Since we have been in school it has gotten stronger."

"Wow... Fire..."

"Where is this mission at?" Max asked.

"It's a few miles from here. It's in the Water Fall Forest."

"That place is dying and covered in Grimm!" Cane said looking nervous, "We can't go there."

Ruby shrugged.

"I'm going. It's up to you guys. If you wanna watch while I do that's fine but you aren't getting paid."

"Why are we going?" Roman asked.

"Someone lost a family member there. We are looking for the body."

The boys looked at each other.

"I have a body bag for it... If there's anything left anyways. They told me that no one would survive out there."

"Wow... Who is it?"

"A few Beacon students. Three came back."

"Oh."

"They were team SLVR. We are looking for the boy Laken."

X

X

The boys never expected their legs to hurt as much as they did walking through the thick forest and the rivers. Ruby of course was already used to such tasks and it didn't bother her too much. The only thing was, they were slow and they were wasting time. She really wanted to complete the rest of the missions that day.

"You really think we can do this?" Roman whispered to her.

"I do."

"What if..." he trailed off.

"I will swoop in to save the day if that's what you're asking."

Roman nodded.

"Don't worry. I took down a Nevermore before."

"You're kidding me."

Ruby grinned sheepishly, "I had help from my friend but I can take them down by myself now. Practice makes perfect."

Roman blushed and nodded quietly.

They reached their destination without any Grimm encounters. They came to a stop by a cliff and they all looked down. The area was indeed dying. Ruby had learned about Water Fall Forest in school but by the time she learned about it, it was already gone. Half of it looked like it had caught fire. There was random green grass spots but it looked like the burst of life was from dead bodies.

The area was covered in all kinds of Grimm but none were bigger than seven feet tall. Some of them growled at each other as they passed by one another. Some laid in the disappearing water fall. There were a couple in the trees and some were probably hiding. This wouldn't be a first time Ruby was sent to recover a dead body.

"Are you sure-

Ruby jumped down sliding on the rocky cliff down into the dirt. She pressed the button on her weapon and Crescent Rose opened up fully.

"Are you crazy?!" Soren yelled.

"Slightly!"

 _ **BANG!**_

Ruby was gone. The boys watched as she cleared out about ten Grimm within the matter of minutes. Multiple gun shots were heard and rose petals were flying around everywhere. Cane, Soren and Roman jumped in then Max decided to jump in next.

Blare, Bloo and Rocky were in last but they didn't miss any. Ruby of course had to back track and take out some of the ones they were struggling with. Roman and Bloo were doing better than the rest but she wasn't really surprised. She saw Rocky get hit in the arm and she heard the sickening crack.

The boy hollered out in pain and was there to save him. She took a hit to the back but she shook it off and headed for the top of the cliff. She laid Rocky down on the ground while he whimpered in pain. She was back down on the ground grabbing Cane's hand. She pulled him up on the cliff.

"Heal him."

"What?"

"You have enormous amounts of aura. Heal him."

"What if..."

Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder, "You will be fine and even if you can ease the pain that's better than nothing. Give it a go."

She was gone, leaving rose petals behind.

After twenty minutes, the boys were too exhausted and they were dropping like flies. She took Bloo last to the top to rest as she finished off some Grimm that just entered the area. She waved to them and disappeared into the cave behind the waterfall. The guys watched anxiously for her return.

After twenty minutes, Ruby came out looking exhausted. She was carrying a seventeen year old boy. He looked deathly sick and the guys weren't sure if he was still alive. Ruby brought the boy to the top of the cliff. She laid him on the ground.

"He's hanging on but barely. He's very sick seeing he was in there for a week or so. Cane, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok and Rocky's arm seems better."

"If you can heal some of his wounds he might do a little better."

"Are you ok?" Roman asked looking at Ruby.

She nodded tiredly, "I tried some first aid myself but I was never skilled in that area like Jaune is."

"Jaune?"

"My healer friend. He has healed up worse things than a broken arm. He kept it all together though until he healed us completely. I always thought healers were picked because they have strong hearts. They are a rare breed."

X

X

They made back into town beat up and worn out. Laken's parent's were thrilled to see he was alive but he was in bad shape. They got him to the hospital in no time and his parents paid them the huge sum of thirty thousand Lien. The guys nearly fainted when they saw all that money.

"Here you go."

Ruby divided up the money equally between all of them.

"Damn! I could buy some clothes!"

"Right?! Let's go eat lunch!"

Ruby couldn't help but smile.

"Did you want to eat?" Roman asked her.

"No. I still have other missions to do."

The guys looked at her with guilty looks. She knew they were already tired.

"I can go finish those missions alone. Go ahead and have fun. Don't blow it all in one place."

"I want to go with you."

Ruby arched an eyebrow at Roman.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked.

"I-I am but I want to make more money."

Ruby shrugged, "Alright. Buy a snack and we'll depart in ten minutes."

 _ **I apologize for not updating yesterday. I was so busy buying groceries, paying bills, trying to nap and took my kids to see the Grinch. I totally forgot so this up be one update of two. Once again, I am sorry!**_


	5. Victory Party

It was about nine at night when Ruby and Roman returned back into town. She looked mildly tired but it wasn't too bad but Roman on the other hand looked like he had been through the ringer. She collected all of the money while he waited on a park bench holding his worn out sword. It had already chipped in a few spots.

Ruby had to give him some education about Grimm weak spots because he kept on hitting armored spots. Ruby returned and handed him a thick white envelope. He looked inside and his arms went weak. He almost dropped all of the money. He couldn't help but stare at Ruby with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"This... this is really all mine? There's like... Forty thousand Lien in here. The bills are so huge. Did you split this equally?"

"Of course I did. Math was never my best subject but I counted twice to make sure. Why?"

"This... This is a lot of money."

"Oh."

She busted up laughing.

"I thought you were accusing me of being unfair."

"No, no."

"Well, I am off to pay for the rest of the time I will be at the motel. Get some rest."

"Wait!"

Ruby stopped and turned around.

"Is everything ok?"

"Can we throw a small party in your room? I want to celebrate with my friends."

Ruby cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I mean you too," he said blushing a deep red.

She giggled, "Alright. I'll get them and you go shop for the things you need. I'll get a few things."

"Tell them to meet me at our favorite soda stop!" Roman said as he ran off with his sword on his back.

Ruby continued her way back to the motel to pay the old man she knew as the Dust shopkeeper. She wasn't sure how much it would be for her to stay for a whole three months but it would be better to pay now just in case business gets slow. She saw the old man sleeping behind the counter. She tapped his shoulder.

"Hey."

He opened an eye and saw who it was.

"Yes Miss?"

"I want to pay for three months right now."

He looked mildly shocked.

"If I leave before that, I don't want the money back. I guess put it on hold for me if I ever come back."

He eyed her.

"Remnant is a vast world... Are you sure you would return to here of all places?"

She nodded, "One day."

"Alright... My book says six thousand Lien."

Ruby went threw her envelope and handed him the money.

"Can I throw a small party?"

"You have friends?"

Ruby smiled and nodded.

"I think you guys call them the local rats."

He shook his head.

"I promise we will be as considerate as we can. They should be tired, they helped me a big mission today."

"Really? Them?" he said looking rather shocked.

"Yup. I'm headed to the store. You want anything?" Ruby asked.

"I like popcorn. Cake."

Ruby grinned as she nodded.

"Alright."

X

X

Ruby returned to the front desk with a small blue wagon. She had told Roman's friends to meet him on her way to the store. The old man laughed when Ruby handed him three cakes and two boxes of popcorn. She waved bye and headed to her room. She could hear laughing and rough housing but she wasn't mad in any way. It reminded her of herself and the rest of her team.

She opened the door and was greeted by the seven guys.

"Hey!"

"I bought some cards and checkers if you guys like that."

Some of them groaned.

"I'm sorry. I can put them away," Ruby said looking slightly disappointed.

Roman's face heated up.

"Not you. Roman is an ass when we play cards," Bloo said looking over at his orange haired friend.

"What?" she asked.

"He is a card shark and we can't prove it but I think he counts cards. The jerk," Blare said punching Roman on the arm.

Ruby snickered.

"Alright then. Wanna play?"

Ruby sat in front of him with a new deck of cards that had pictures of Grimm on the front.

"What's your favorite to play?" Ruby asked him.

Roman looked up to see she was teasing and she had mischief written all over her face.

"I don't want you upset after I'm finished with you," Roman said in a cocky tone.

Ruby snorted.

"Alright then. Poker."

Ruby pulled out a bunch of single Lien bills.

"Let's play."

X

X

An hour passed by and no one had moved from their spot. They were watching as Ruby and Roman stared each other down. It was the same game and they used a second deck to keep going. The pot had about two hundred Lien in the middle. Roman's friends weren't sure how it was going to go. It was a really close game.

Ruby was good at buffing. Roman couldn't get a good read off of her face. The moment she looked at those cards, her face went blank of all emotion.

"Man, I have to pee," Rocky whispered.

"Me too but I don't wanna miss Ruby beating his ass," Cane whispered back.

Roman gave his friends a dirty look.

"Well, I'll throw another fifty in."

Ruby threw the cards into the middle. Roman groaned. She had been pushing him for the last twenty minutes and he only have thirty Lien left to use. He had a full house but Ruby could have a better hand than him. He groaned and threw his cards in. He gave up.

"You're done?" she asked with an evil grin on her face.

"Just show me what you have."

Ruby could see the clear irritation on his face.

"I suppose I could."

She showed her hand and he almost fell off her bed. She had two three's, an ace, a five and a two.

"Are you serious?!" he yelled.

She had tricked him.

"It was a good game though. Yang, Blake and Weiss hate playing with me sometimes."

The guys took turns using her restroom.

The next few hours they laid on the bed together watching movies. No one teased Roman as he laid his head in Ruby's lap and his feet on her nightstand so the others could be there too. Blare had his pillow against her legs and the others were using each other as pillows. It seemed like they were so calm and relaxed.

Around four in the morning, they started laying out sleeping bags on her floor and snoring filled the room. Roman was the last one of his friends but he was barely able to stay awake. Ruby tried to wake him to move postilions since his head was still on her lap.

"Roman, you have to move."

He looked up at her with his tired, green eyes.

"Your bed is comfy."

"I know," she said with a smile, "But I would like to get under the covers. You can stay up here if you want."

"Alright."

Roman moved some and Ruby pulled off her cape. She folded and placed it behind her pillow. She got comfortable underneath the covers and Roman threw an arm around her waist. Her face lit up bright red with embarrassment.

 _Oh my god. Oh my god... No, he's tired. He doesn't know what he's doing. Just go to sleep._

Ruby rolled over and looked at Roman's sleeping face. The heat disappeared from her face. She wanted to brush the hair strands off of his face. She had no idea what she was feeling anymore with a pounding heart and weird thoughts.

 _Is this who he really is? A sweet guy who went down the wrong path. A way to survive and make it in this horrible world. Him and his friends seem like they never have anything and yet they seemed like tonight was the best night of their lives. They didn't look bored or even act rude towards me._

Without thinking, she did brush the hair away from his face. Her heart ached with sorrow. She pulled away and closed her eyes.

 _I need to sleep._

 _ **Dragoness of the Moon: I'm glad lol I tried to make it cute. I'm glad it worked! Lol**_

 _ **cipher111996: Oh yea. Everything is going to cause a lot of problems. Lol**_

 _ **This is Saturday's update! I am sorry for forgetting yesterday. I'll update next week!**_


	6. A Present

**_Hello Everyone! I would have to say I am very amazed this had gained so many favorites in the matter of eighteen days!_**

 ** _Followers: 69_**

 ** _Favorites: 46_**

 ** _Views: 1430_**

 ** _This is pretty fast for one of my stories but I'm not complaining! Since it is Thanksgiving, I would like to give you guys a present to show how thankful I am! I have up to eleven chapters planned out already but I would like to post three for you today! Sorry if it seems a little cheesy but I appreciate all of you!_**

 ** _Thanksgiving Update 1/3_**

"Yang, you could help us," Weiss said with her hands on her hips.

Yang was sitting on a log looking at a rock she had picked up. She flicked it and it was embedded in a nearby tree.

"This is a waste of time."

Blake looked defeated too.

"We ran into a few people who gave us some help."

Yang glared at the heiress.

"That guy asked you to lift your dress up for information. He seemed more like a pervert than a guy who knew anything."

Weiss' pale cheeks turned pink.

"That was rude of him and I don't see why you couldn't flash him!"

Yang cocked an eyebrow at her, "He seemed to like your girlish body than mine."

Weiss growled at her and stomped toward some trees.

"We aren't getting anywhere."

Blake sat on the ground too and looked at her best friend. She placed a hand on Yang's leg.

"This isn't easy for any of us."

"I'm worried she will get hurt."

Weiss snorted from the short distance from them.

"What?!" Yang yelled getting up, "You wanna start something?!"

Weiss had her arms crossed when she came back to them.

"You treat Ruby like a child and yet she was one of the youngest teenagers to get into Beacon. You need to see her for what she is now instead of what you remember."

Yang rolled her eyes.

"We know it's hard on you but we are worried too. She's been with us for a few years and the four of us have done everything together," Weiss said, "I miss her too."

She looked up to see that Weiss' blue eyes were full of tears.

"I'm not worried, I know she can take care of herself on that part. What worries me is that she can't come back," Blake said softly.

"I'm worried about everything," Yang admits, "I don't who she'll run into. What if Mom had enemies and one of them sees her? Dad never said anything about Mom having enemies but..."

"I didn't think about that," Weiss said, "Both of your mothers just disappeared. She could run into anyone."

Yang stood up, "Alright then. I'll help look. Let's move faster."

Blake hugged her. Weiss ran up to them to hug them both. There was no arguing the three of them were equally worried.

X

X

"You seem distracted."

Roman looked up. Neo smiled but her face showed some concern.

"I have a lot on my mind is all."

Neo reached over and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Go take a shower to relax."

"I'm not in the mood for a shower."

"Why don't you read one of your romance novels. You seem to read those after a bad day and it always fixes your mood."

Roman looked up at her with a guilty smile.

"Any idea where your girlfriend went?" Roman asked.

Neo made a face.

"She went on a mission. That's all I know."

"I have no idea why I refer to her as your girlfriend when all you do is stalk her."

Neo slapped his arm, "I don't think she would like me after I beat her ass in that train car."

"Such the romantic."

"When are you getting a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Oh yes! Hello ma'am. I think you're quite beautiful! Oh, what I do for a living? I blow up cities for funnzies to make money!"

Neo snorted and fell into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, alright. Point taken."

Neo hopped off of the table and headed for the door.

"Being lonely isn't something fun."

Roman rolled his eyes, "Sure. You should follow your own advice."

"I'm already making progress. I have decided when she is back in town I will send her flowers."

Roman made a face.

"I am a romantic. I don't need help from romance novels to help me with that."

Neo was opened the door and left.

"Ugh!"

Roman got up and headed for the door. He needed to drink to get her out of his head.

X

X

Ruby woke the next morning to an empty room except for Rooster sleeping on his back at the end of her bed. She grinned and got up. She started rubbing his belly and his tail began wagging lightly. She headed for the bathroom and took a shower. She dressed in a red dress with white polka dots and black leggings. Her old clothes were going to need repaired.

She called Rooster and he followed her outside while she locked the room up. The wind outside started to get chillier for some reason. She frowned and headed for the nearest store. Ruby looked at the trees and they were all still green.

"Why is it so cold outside?" Ruby asked the store clerk.

The lady shrugged.

"I had read a weird cold front came through and we may get some snow. I have no idea where it came from. It's blowing here from Atlas but it normally is never this cold."

"How odd. Well... Do you have any sweaters or jackets?"

"The only thing left are pink duster coats in the back."

Ruby grimaced.

"I know. I'm sorry. People bought the rest of it out earlier in the week."

"Alright, thank you."

Ruby grabbed her size coat and looked for a doggy sweater that would fit Rooster. She headed back to the front with her items giving the woman a smile. It wasn't a bad color. It was bright pink and she imagined it was something that Weiss would wear instead of her. She was in the middle of paying for it when the bell above the door went off. The seven boys came in smiling at Ruby in their pink duster coats. She grinned unable to say anything but it was quite funny to see.

"I'm surprised to see you guys here."

"Well, we went back to your room and you were already gone. We saw Rooster was too and came here. This was the only place in town with coats."

Ruby slipped on her matching coat and headed outside. She slipped the sweater on Rooster who tried nibbling at first but then he stopped once she started petting him.

"What are you doing today?" Roman asked.

"I was going to check the board and see what I can do."

"We walked by it and there was only one," Rocky said.

"Roman did it already."

Ruby looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Well... It was easy. Some small Grimm. It was only four hundred Lien. I wanted to give you the day off."

She smiled.

"Alright. Have you had breakfast yet?"

The boys shook their heads.

"Wanna go eat somewhere warm?"

They grinned and nodded.

They sat at a different restaurant with home cooked meals. All them order chicken fried steak meals with gravy, biscuits, eggs, bacon and sausage with toast. Rooster had to sit outside and wait but Ruby ordered him a sausage and egg biscuit. Once they finished, Ruby paid for it and gave the dog his treat.

"Can you go back to your room?" Max asked.

Ruby nodded, "I suppose. Can I ask why?"

"We have to do something and it's cold anyways," Soren said with a smile.

She shrugged, "Alright then. Rooster, wanna come?"

He got up and started wagging his tail.

"We are going to stop by the store first."

Ruby bought some dog food and a couple dishes for Rooster before heading back to her room. She closed the door and grabbed a drink from the fridge. She filled up Rooster's dishes then sat on the bed. She took off her shoes and started watching TV. She looked at the nightstand seeing her scroll sitting there. She picked up the scroll.

 _No one messaged me. I guess it's hard to message back in time._

She put it back down.

 _I really miss them but it is nice to have some time to do whatever I want. Though... I'll probably be piled up with school work when I get back. This is all Ozpin's fault anyway._

Rooster had fallen asleep with his head on his food dish.

Ruby ended up dozing off and Rooster had joined her on the bed. The guys returned three hours later walking in with excitement. They all stopped when they noticed she was asleep. The dog got up and smacked her face with his tail hard enough to wake her up. She sat up quickly to see the guys standing there.

"Hi guys. Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's ok."

Bloo stepped forward with a wrapped box in his hands.

"We pitched in and got you something."

Ruby smiled. She was touched.

"Thank you! You didn't have to do that for me."

"You've done a lot for us. We want to pay you back."

Ruby took the box and started ripping the paper off the box.

Ruby pulled the lid of the box and pulled back the tissue. She gasped when she saw the leather dress in the box. It looked somewhat similar to what she usually wore on missions but it was more shiny. The torso and pleated skirt was black but the straps and sleeves were a red color. On the edge of the sleeves had small, black roses.

It came with a belt with roses etched in and a ammo holder. It was the right length and everything. She placed the box to the side and laid it out on the bed to get a better look. The back had a large red rose too. It looked really fancy but Ruby had remember seeing it in a huntress magazine once. It was an old vintage fighting dress.

"I... I've always wanted one of these."

"Really?" Max asked, "Why didn't you buy one?"

She thought about it for a second.

 _I forgot this wasn't my time._

"I never saw it in a store but I had seen someone wearing something similar to this and it was big in populated areas."

"Oh."

Roman shot his friend a dirty look.

"Thank you guys! If you aren't doing anything around dinner time... You wanna make pizza?"

"There's a stove in here?" Bloo asked looking around.

"Not at the moment, no. The clerk told me that they had taken all the ovens out because most of them are broken. He would bring me one first since I'll be staying a little bit."

"Oh."

"I already have the stuff in the fridge. He told me a few days ago so I bought it all then."

"Well, I can't tonight," Rocky said, "I have work and I gotta go home."

The other guys nodded but Roman.

"We normally stay out with Roman."

 _That means... Roman is the only one who is homeless._

Ruby didn't say anything as the guys sat down and started watching TV.

 _ **MrSlendy69: I'm glad it does lol**_


	7. Pizza Night

_**So... This is going to have sexy plot but I promise it is important to the story. Lol**_

 _ **Thanksgiving update 2/3**_

All the guys were gone except Roman and Rooster.

"I forgot the guys had jobs."

Roman looked at her.

"Yea. It doesn't give many hours or pay much but they work. They help out their families a lot."

"You guys didn't have to buy the dress."

Roman shrugged.

"You have treated us nice and a lot of people don't really like us."

Ruby looked down at her lap.

"You can stay here if you want."

Roman gave her a weird look.

"You're a girl though."

Ruby's cheeks flamed up.

"That didn't stop you from holding me in your sleep the other night."

He stared at her.

"I... What?"

"Yea. You threw an arm over me but you were pretty tired."

Roman covered his face in shame.

"I didn't mind it though. If it worries you that much."

"I have to walk Rooster. He needs to potty."

Roman got off of the bed but he couldn't hide his red face well.

"Don't stay out late. I would enjoy making a pizza with you."

He looked back at her and she was smiling happily.

 _Damn her. She has no idea how that smile affects me so much._

"I'll be back."

X

Three hours had passed and it was almost seven at night. Ruby sighed and got up. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned the cuddling part. She had been under the impression he liked her but maybe she was wrong. She had known only two guys to like her and that was it. Maybe she was reading too much in between the lines.

 _Maybe I was too forward. Ugh... what is wrong with me? He's a criminal in the future... I feel like all common sense leaves my body when he looks at me._

The door to her room opened up slowly and Roman walked in. He was carrying a few bags on his arms. He looked embarrassed again. Rooster trotted in and jumped on the bed to see Ruby.

"I thought you ran away."

He placed the bags in the corner and cleared his throat.

"I had thought about it and I would like to stay. Also... I'm sorry I crossed the line. I was sleepy and didn't know what I was doing."

Ruby muted the TV and looked at him.

"What about you laying your head on my lap?"

The color started creeping back up in both of their faces.

"I bought some clothes and some food. I'm ready to make pizza."

Ruby turned the sound back on on the TV and headed to the fridge. She started pulling things out and laying them on the tiny counter by the new oven.

"You know how to make pizza?" Ruby asked.

Roman nodded.

"You wanna share one or make your own? I have only one pan though."

"I like supreme pizzas."

"Alright! Let's see... I have pepperoni... Black olives, tomatoes... Onions and sausage. Some garlic butter for the crust... I got some sauce..."

"Are you missing cheese?" he asked.

"Oh!"

She started digging through the fridge.

"Ah! Found it!"

Ruby held out the two pound bag of cheese. Roman couldn't help but smile.

"You like everything I have?" she asked and he nodded.

"Ok... You do the garlic sauce and tomato sauce. I'll add the cheese."

Ruby watched as he coated the prepare crust and dumped some sauce on. She smiled as he finished and stepped back so she could dump some cheese on next. They laughed when a big chunk of cheese fell out of the bag and splattered them with pizza sauce. He grabbed a hand towel from the bathroom and wiped off her face.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They put on the pepperonis together then the rest of the toppings. She bumped into him by accident and he dropped some tomatoes on the floor. They bent down at the same time and she looked at him first. He smiled sheepishly then picked the tomatoes off of the floor.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

 _Her eyes are so pretty. I don't think I ever saw anyone with those same eyes in my whole life. Why is she looking at me like that though?_

"Since we piled so much on it... It might take a little longer than fifteen minutes to bake."

"I guess we were hungry..."

Ruby giggled and nodded.

"This is fun though. It's been a long time since I made my own pizza. I think I was ten and it was with Yang. Dad got mad we piled so much cheese... It melted and burnt onto the oven. It took a week before he could scrap all of it off."

He laughed, "I bet he laughs about it now."

"I don't know. I might have to ask."

Roman smiled at her.

 _Maybe she was hinting that she likes me too? Rocky and Bloo said I just need to say something but I don't know._

They sat on the bed together. Ruby laid down and propped her head up with a pillow to watch TV.

 _I'm broke and homeless. Why would she like me? I'm free loading off of her. Ugh, this isn't right. I have no chance with a huntress like her._

"You ok?"

Roman jumped slightly.

"Huh?"

"You look mad."

Roman rubbed his face,

"I'm like that when I'm hungry."

Ruby smiled.

"I want to say thank you," she said, "I know it's not easy fighting Grimm when you don't have a lot of experience. I remember I was exhausted the first few months when I started."

"That makes me feel better."

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

Ruby got up and got the pizza out of the oven. She pulled out the pizza cutter and sliced into ten small pieces since the pizza was stacked with toppings.

"Here you go," she said with a smile.

He took the plate and looked down at the three pieces. His heart was pounding harder than ever.

"This looks so good!" Ruby said as she sat down.

Roman looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"Are you ok?"she asked.

She put a hand on his arm but he pulled away.

"Do... do you pity me?" he asked softly.

Ruby put her pizza by the TV.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, "I didn't mean to make you think that way."

"I feel like that because you have been super nice and you invited me for pizza. You let me sleep in your bed... I mean..."

Ruby shrugged. She made circling on her comforter with her finger.

"I honestly never meant it that way."

 _God, is that how I came across?_

Roman said nothing.

"I envy you," she whispered.

"Envy me? How is my life worth being jealous of?"

"Maybe not your life but your strength."

Roman made a face like he didn't quite believe her.

"We may have come from very different backgrounds but... We have dealt with the same pain. We lost parents. Your brave. Your life could've went down a different path and you may do things that are slightly questionable but...I can see how great of a person you are and I like that."

"You make it seem like you know me."

Ruby's face flamed up.

 _I wish I knew this you before instead of the one I always fought. You were never a bad guy._

Roman put his plate of pizza on her night stand and turned towards her.

"Ruby... I... I really like you."

Her face became a brighter shade of red. She literally could feel the heat coming off her face.

"I like you too."

Roman looked shocked at first then he smiled.

"What do we do from here? I never liked anyone before," he admitted.

"I never had liked anyone either."

"Really? But you're so nice and wonderful."

Ruby laughed out loud.

"A few liked me but... most are intimated by me."

"Strong women are nothing to fear."

Ruby grinned and looked at him. She batted her eyelashes at him and he felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest.

"Can... can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

She nodded. Roman swallowed hard as Ruby crawled across the bed towards him. She laid down on the bed as she looked up at him.

 _What are you doing?! You're going too far! He's a criminal!_

Roman's lips met hers and all thoughts faded off as fast as they came. He was really gentle but it was more because he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to cross the line and make her mad. He jumped slightly as she slipped her hands up his back under his shirt.

"Your hands are warm."

Ruby giggled.

"Can I um... Um..."

His face turned bright red.

"I'll let you know when to stop," she whispered in his ear.

Roman slid off the bed and ran to the door. Ruby propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he locked the door to the outside then the one to the hallway. He walked back to the bed and looked her up from her legs to her eyes. She didn't look like she was hating anything that was happening.

Roman tugged on the edges of her leggings and pulled them off slowly. He got back on the bed and ran a hand up her leg. She had pink scars here and they probably were from her battles. He reached her underwear and looked back at her face. She looked excited but her eyes showed she was nervous.

"Are... are you...?"

Ruby nodded.

Roman pulled off his shirt revealing a pale torso but dark tan lines where his arms were. He held his breath as he ran his hands on her underwear. She let out a shaky breath as he slipped his hand inside her pink undies. He bit his lip as he felt his way through all her delicate parts.

"I want you."

Roman looked up at her.

"What?"

"I want you, Roman."

 _I can't believe this is happening... This is unreal... How can a woman like this want me?_

He pulled his hand out. Roman pulled off her dress and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Ruby was not ripped like a body builder but she had some muscle definition. He was kind of surprised about that. He ran his fingertips up her stomach and to her chest. She wasn't popping out of her bra like he had seen in most magazines of women but he wasn't disappointed.

Ruby unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. He felt himself straining hard against his pants. He couldn't help himself anymore. He pulled her undies off hastily and then his pants. His underwear was next then it was on the floor joining the rest of Ruby's clothes.

Ruby parted her legs slowly. Roman felt like his whole body was on fire. He couldn't believe this was happening. Never in a million years had he thought he would be with someone as nice and beautiful as Ruby. She was breathing heavier as he positioned himself between her pale legs.

"I'm ready when you are," she whispered.

Roman nodded and pushed himself into her. She made a face. Ruby couldn't deny it hurt and Yang never told her anything about it. Yang always avoided the sex talk with her as much as possible.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry-

Ruby kissed him.

"I'll be fine. Can... Can you keep going?"

Roman nodded. He began kissing her passionately as he moved in and out of her. Ruby gasped and moaned. She wriggled some under his body but she never asked him to stop.

"God, you are so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

She felt her eyes sting with tears.

 _Wow... This was a lot more intense and sweet than what I had expected._

Ruby didn't want to leave this time, she wanted to stay.

X

X

After an hour then a shower, they heated up their pizzas in the tiny microwave she had. They laughed and talked more freely than before. It was almost one in the morning when they both started to get tired. They climbed under clean sheets and they were out within minutes.


	8. Horrifying

_**Thanksgiving Update 3/3**_

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Roman sat up in his bed and looked around.

"What the fuck!"

Neo and Cinder were in the living room. Cinder was reading her paper ignoring the angry outbursts coming from Roman's bedroom. She had gotten into the habit of waiting in his apartment because he always slept so late. Neo looked slightly more concerned.

Roman threw open his door. He was sweaty and his face was pink. Neo stared at him like he was nuts.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

Cinder continued reading her paper.

"I-I... I had a nightmare. It was horrifying... I got eaten by Grimm. Horrible... I can't... I just can't."

He wiped his forehead off and headed for the bathroom.

"I know we joke that he's an alcoholic but he seems to be taking it literally. He's drank so much the past few nights lately."

Cinder shrugged, "As long as he can work."

"I don't think he was dreaming about being eaten..."

Cinder sighed, "Why is that?"

"He had a boner. Unless he's into vore..."

"What the hell is vore?" Cinder asked looking lost.

"It's a weird fetish where they like someone being swallowed or being swallowed themselves."

Cinder stared at the wall.

"I don't care anymore and I don't want to know why you know what that is in the first place."

She got up and left the paper on the table.

"We can talk tomorrow. When he's not having a crisis."

Cinder was gone. Neo walked to the bathroom and covered her eyes. She opened the door.

"Roman?"

"I'm not naked."

She peeked through her fingers. He was just sitting on the toilet lid.

"What's wrong with you lately?"

Neo sat down on the edge of the tub and took Roman's face into her small hands.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't, you'll laugh at me."

Neo poked his nose and smiled, "We've been threw a lot together. You're my best friend. I'm worried about you and your liver."

Roman smirked.

"Well?"

"I keep having weird dreams. It's odd though... I'm about seventeen in my dreams but... It's like it's more of a memory than a dream. I see..."

Roman leaned in closer and lowered his voice.

"In these weird memories... I'm in love with Ruby... That huntress that always beats me up. How is that possible when she's only eighteen? She would've been eight at that time."

Neo let go of his face and leaned back a little.

"You know... That's not weird at all. I had been around Beacon a few times when I'm watching Yang. I saw a weird device that had a lot of numbers and large vials of Dust. Maybe they made a time machine or something."

"That's ridiculous."

Neo flicked his forehead.

"Hey!"

"If it is then that means you like Ruby and you're just saying you're having weird dreams."

Roman gave her a nasty look.

"Maybe she fell for you."

Roman made a face, "She's a young huntress. I'm the bad guy."

"Too bad I can't look inside your head to see what your memories are about."

"If that were true... you think that she would mess with me on purpose? I mean... I had some longer hair then but that's it."

Neo gave him a weird look.

"Whatever she's doing seems to be affecting you a lot. You look upset. What are some of the things you remember doing with her?" she asked.

Roman went on to explain everything to Neo and what he had been dreaming about for days. He never mentioned what he dreamt about last night but he knew she would end up asking soon anyways. Neo left the bathroom and came back with a bottle of water. It wouldn't be the first conversation he had in the bathroom; Neo had no sense of privacy.

"Well, it seems like it to me. I think she is in the past. What was the dream from last night? Are you into vore by any chance?"

"Wait, what? No! We watched those videos one night because we lost a bet! Besides... it's embarrassing."

Neo snorted, "Oh yea. I bet it can't be any worse than what you have already told me."

Roman looked away as his cheeks are flaming red. Neo placed a hand on his forehand.

"Are you sick?"

"No!"

"Then tell me! What is going on?"

"I can't say."

"I don't this is serious then."

She stood up but Roman grabbed the edge of her jacket.

"In the dream... I... I lost my virginity to her. She was a virgin too..."

Neo grinned like a crazy person.

"That's why I didn't wanna tell you!" he yelled.

She left the bathroom for a few minutes and returned with some of his causal clothes.

"Let's go. We have some spying and stalking to do."

X

X

Ruby woke up the next morning to Roman.

 _I can't believe this whole thing has gotten this far in such a short amount of time. Yang was right... I need to be supervised all the time._

Roman turned and placed an arm on her lap. His orange hair was messy from sleeping. Her heart was pounding in her chest. It all seemed so unreal and it felt like a weird dream. The boy before was not the man she had met in her time.

Her time.

 _Oh my god! What... what if... what if the things I'm doing now is affecting him?! HE SAW ME NAKED OH MY GOD-_

"You're up already?" Roman groaned.

"I- um... yea."

He opened his eyes and she felt like she was going to melt seeing those emerald eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked sitting up.

Ruby smiled as she brushed his hair from his sleepy face.

"I'm fine. I wish I didn't have to leave."

"You have to check the bounty board."

She nodded.

"Don't you have enough money at the moment?" he asked, "You can take another day off."

Ruby smirked, "I know but people need me."

"Can I ask why though?"

"I grew up wanting to help people. Like heroes do in the books. You know what I mean?"

Roman smiled, "Your dream came true."

"I know... It might seem slightly mediocre to some people but I enjoy it."

"I... I give it to you. The people around here are not very fond of huntsmen and huntresses but most of them aren't very good or they're arrogant."

"That explains a lot."

Ruby went to get up but Roman pulled on her panties. She turned around to see his face was a little pink.

"Is everything ok?"

"Um... I know... Can we... can we do it again?"

Ruby's face heated up. She nodded shyly and got back onto the bed.

X

X

"This is so stupid."

Neo slapped the back of his head.

"I don't care. We need to follow them around and listen for any little thing they say. I had plans to do this today anyways."

"I am creeped out by how good you are at this."

"I'm so good because I know not to bring attention to myself and I shut up."

"We are drinking tea and eating tacos."

Neo had changed her appearance to a blue haired girl with yellow eyes. Roman had put in contact lens to make his eyes blue and wore a black wig. The two of them looked like everyday people and no one took a second glance at them. Roman looked more nervous than Neo but she was a pro at disguise.

"Who are they anyways?"

"Team JNPR."

"Ok... That sounds slightly familiar."

"They're great friends with our lady friends."

Roman arched an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, I've been in love with that angry, brutish blonde since the moment I got to fight her."

"Yea, love."

"At least my sixteen year old body isn't at the mercy of a huntress."

Roman glared at her.

"How can we hear what they're saying?"

"I bugged all the tables. They look like pieces of gum. After I flip the switch they'll be destroyed."

"You have such high tech stuff... How come Cinder doesn't know about this?" he asked.

"Roman baby... You don't reveal all of your cards to anyone... Even your friends."

"You mean you can do more?"

"Of course... I only let you know this because there's a chance we can double date."

He groaned.

"Why are you reading some much into this?"

Neo handed him an ear bud.

"You wanted to know. Listen... I believe what you feel and remember are very real. I can tell you right now... If your younger you fell in love, then there's something about her you may have always liked. Either way... You are at her mercy. You're gonna either love her or hate her."

Roman shook his head in disbelief.

How did everything come to this?

"Let's be quiet and listen. We may not get anywhere but we have to listen just in case."

Roman nodded.

 _Ruby Rose... What are you doing to me?_

 _ **There's nothing more funny than Roman freaking out but who blames him? I had the intention of making this all one sided on Ruby in the past but I had decided watching Roman's decline to insanity would be more fun. I mean... who wouldn't feel slightly insane? lol**_

 _ **I will post again tomorrow and Saturday. I hope you all enjoy your Thanksgiving! Eat lots of food!**_


	9. Progress

"I guess that wasn't too bad."

Yang, Blake and Weiss were on their way back from Vacuo. It only took two weeks to find all of the pieces. Yang seemed to be in a better mood. They could bring Ruby home sooner than the three months they had estimated.

"I didn't think it was necessary for those people to be so rude though."

"They were kids. They were a little younger than us."

"That's why we kicked their asses. We did offer to pay but no... They had to be jerks who got broken jaws."

Blake giggled.

"This was nice though... We haven't gone out in a while. It's been so much paperwork and book work since our third year started," Weiss said.

"Ugh I know. At least we get a pass on it. We just have to read the material."

"What do you think? You think our fourth year will be as exciting as this?" Blake asked.

"I hope so but no one getting stuck in another time period."

"I wonder what Ruby is doing?" Weiss wondered aloud.

"Maybe she's just chilling at Beacon?"

"Naw, she's free of everything right now. I would be out have fun and partyin," Yang said grinning, "I wouldn't be worried about anything."

"Maybe she'll meet a boy," Weiss said.

Yang stopped in her tracks.

"She doesn't know anything about boys," she said, "She's too young and naive."

"Says the one who got caught making out in the room," Blake said.

"What?!"

Weiss jumped in front of Yang seeing her face was bright pink.

"Who was it?"

"I... I don't know who she was but she was nice."

"You didn't ask for a name? You just invited some random girl into our dorm room?" the heiress asked in disbelief, "What the hell?!"

."It was a secret Blake!"

"Yang, she's a young adult. She destroys monsters for a living. Give her a break. Let her have some fun."

"I don't know. I feel like if she met someone, she's not really going to think about it first. She's just gonna act impulsively."

"I think you could give her more credit than that."

Yang rolled her eyes and kept walking, "I highly doubt I could."

X

X

Ruby stopped at the store and grabbed some milk. She had been dating Roman about two weeks now... Well they never actually agreed on it and Ruby never questioned it. She felt like he was her boyfriend.

She came within distance of the motel and she could see Rooster standing at the door wagging his tail. Ruby petted him for a few minutes then grabbed the door knob. She frowned because it wouldn't turn; it was locked.

"Roman?"

"Hold on! I know it's cold but give me a minute!"

"Oh... Ok."

After five minutes Roman opened the door but he came out and closed the door behind him.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh," she said with a smile.

Roman blind folded her and took the milk from her hands. He opened the door and led her in. He stopped her and closed the door. Roman put the milk away and headed back over to Ruby.

"Keep your eyes closed."

Roman pulled the blind fold off and stood to the side holding her hand.

"You can look now."

Ruby opened her eyes and gasped. On the small table in the corner was two plates full of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage and sliced oranges. On the bed had a large bouquet of red and pink roses and a large flat box. She looked at Roman with misty eyes.

"You did this all for me?" Ruby asked softly.

"Yea... I would've spent more money but I didn't have enough money."

Ruby kissed his lips, "It's perfect. Thank you. Can I ask why you went through all that trouble though? I know it isn't my birthday."

"Well... I know you may not stay long but will you be my girlfriend? I kind of feel like you are already but I would feel better if I asked."

"Of course I will. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Roman grinned and hugged her.

"I can tell you that this is the best part of my life so far," he whispered.

Ruby's eyes started overflowing with tears.

"I can say the same."

Roman pulled back, "Really?"

Ruby nodded.

"Even better than your dream?"

Ruby giggled, "I guess it's a tie."

"I'll take it. Well, I didn't know what else to make since all I can make so far is breakfast food and pizza. So I picked breakfast."

She laughed then kissed his cheek, "Good enough for me."

The two of them ate their brinner and watched a couple horror movies. Ruby was asleep first but she had her scroll in her hand. Roman looked at for a second thinking how strange she was attached to the device. She checked it every hour like she was waiting for something but it could be she was waiting for directions for her mission.

 _I wonder if she has pictures of her family and friends in there. I don't think she would care if I took a look. She pretty much let's me do whatever I want._

He reached out to take it but for some reason he felt uneasy. Roman pulled his hand away wondering why he felt weird.

 _Maybe... Maybe another time. Maybe I feel like it's snooping but I don't feel like it is. I just want to know all about her. I feel like she is holding back sometimes. It might be all in my head. I better just go to sleep._

Roman crawled under the covers and covered up his sleeping girlfriend. She didn't move at all as he put an arm around her. She was snoring lightly but he didn't blame her. She had stayed out all day into the early evening. She always stayed busy.

X

X

Roman woke up. He rolled over seeing the sun was out already.

 _These feelings are getting stronger and it's like I have no control over this. I have control but it was in the past and I can't get there. Even if there was a time machine, Neo said something about it being broken. What would I have done anyways if I could go back?_

Roman sat up.

 _Now she's my girlfriend. What the hell am I going to do? Probably nothing. At least Neo isn't here to drive me up the wall about it._

 _X_

 _X_

Ruby woke up and saw her scroll was on her stand. She felt like her heart stopped. She looked down to see he was still asleep.

 _I don't think he looked in it._

She threw the covers off and went into the bathroom.

 _I need to make sure he never figures out what's in my scroll. I can't... I can't let him know. How horrible would it be knowing you become a villain who hurts people and destroys buildings?_

Ruby heard someone knocking on the door that led to the outside. She came out and headed towards the door. She looked through the peep hole and her heart almost exploded.

 _What the hell?! It's Dad and Uncle Qrow. Fuck!_

Ruby shook Roman awake.

"Wake up!"

Roman jumped up seeing the panicked look on his girlfriend's face.

"What?! What happened?!"

Ruby covered his mouth.

"There's huntsmen outside of the door. I can't answer it. I'm... I'm supposed to avoid them."

Roman frowned. He had a questioning look in his eyes.

"I'm a free lance huntress. I don't want to be part of someone's team. Can you just tell them to go?"

He nodded. Ruby ran back into the bathroom and into the shower to hide.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Roman thought.

Roman unlocked the door and opened it. He was staring at two huntsmen alright. One had black hair with red eyes. He looked rather creepy with those eyes. The other looked more friendly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Can I help you guys?" Roman asked.

"Yea, we heard of a huntress living here with silver eyes and black hair. Is it true?" the red eyed one asked.

"Oh."

Roman scratched his head, "I have a silver eyed friend but her hair isn't black."

The blonde guy looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh damn."

"Is everything alright?"

"Well..." he said, "My name is Taiyang Xiao Long. My wife has been missing. Here's her picture."

Taiyang handed Roman the picture. Roman kept his poker face but he was freaking out.

 _What the absolute fuck? Ruby looks like this guy's wife! The woman doesn't even look like she is twenty but maybe she's just looks young._

"Um... she looks kind of young..."

The man with the red eyes started snickering like a kid.

"Shut up Qrow! She's actually my age. I swear! She's thirty actually."

"Oh. If I hear or see anything I'll let you know."

The two men left and Roman closed the door. Ruby sat in the tub waiting for Roman to come back and get her. He pushed the curtain back slowly and stared down at her with a complicated look on his face. She had no idea what they said and she had feeling this was going to make things difficult.

"What happened?"

"Um... Are you a clone or something?" Roman asked.

Ruby stared at him with a confused look.

"No..."

"A man named Taiyang came with his friend named Qrow and asked about his missing wife. She looked just like you."

Ruby felt her heart drop.

Her father heard about a silver eyed huntress and thought it was his missing wife, Summer. She felt tears stinging her eyes. They had made that grave stone back when she was five but he still kept looking anyways. She wiped her eyes then hugged her legs.

"You don't have to talk about it but you promise me you're not thirty, right?" Roman asked.

She laughed and shook her head, "Eighteen, I promise."

"I take it... It's complicated family stuff?"

Ruby nodded.

"You know them?"

"Kind of."

Roman helped her out of the tub and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Maybe you should dye your hair?" he suggested.

"Can you get me some red dye? Like bright red?"

Roman nodded. Ruby handed him some Lien. He left her room and she made it to the front desk.

"Hey."

The old man looked up.

"Hey Miss Rose."

"Um... Can I pay you extra to not mention me to anyone?" Ruby asked looking somewhat ashamed.

"I had two asking about you but I told them that I couldn't discuss my clients unless they were policemen. You already paid extra. Those three cakes will keep my mouth shut. Just promise me you aren't some criminal."

"I'm not. I swear."

"Ok. On about your business ma'am."

Ruby made her way back to her room. She sat on her bed and stared at the TV.

 _I won't be able to hide anything soon. This is getting hard to do._

 ** _Pick your Poison RWBY or MHA: I guess I should explain Ruby's sudden jump into the sheets if that's what you're referring too. In my opinion, Ruby is rather naive and I feel that if she wasn't bound by rules of any kind then she would do anything she wanted without some deep thought. I picture her as an oppressed child where she was curious and no one wanted to explain anything. Why would I do that though? Because I did it once I was set free lol It was my own personal experience that inspired her carelessness._**

 ** _For Roman, he was alone. Yea friends are nice but... sometimes you want someone to love you and he was vulnerable. As someone who did this, I jumped into something which wasn't love but I did it to feel needed or loved thinking that is the answer. I had a few friends who made similar mistakes but we all learn. I hope that clears everything for you and I apologize. It was vital to the story._**

 ** _Dragoness of the Moon: I was wondering if I should make everything affect people now or later. Once I make it a little further I'll decide then lol_**


	10. Seeing Things

Roman woke up. He just stared at the ceiling. Things were just getting more complicated and he wasn't sure how to feel anymore. Neo was thrilled because she thought she was going to get in good with that blonde, Yang.

He couldn't deny the things he felt anymore. He was career criminal with a major crush on a huntress who was eight years younger than him. Roman was even more angry she would do something like that and he wanted to know why. He almost felt like... How dare she do something like mess with who he is.

Just as he threw his blanket off of his body when Neo came busting through the door.

"Get the fuck up! The rest of team RWBY came back."

"Neo we didn't learn anything stalking the other team except the fact they enjoy Ren's pancakes."

Neo jumped onto the bed and started jumping up and down like a child.

"Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up-

"ALRIGHT!"

Roman got up and headed for the bathroom.

"I have a better plan for today."

"I don't care."

"You do too."

Roman opened the bathroom door to stare down at his small best friend.

"I'm tired of this crap already."

"I wanna hear what you remember."

Roman's poor face turned flaming red.

"I asked her out. I'm starting to get mad at myself. I was such a horny teenager, it's shameful."

Neo grimaced, "Are you trying to knock her up?"

"I don't know Neo! I don't know anymore!"

Roman sat on his couch.

"I can't fathom how this happened. My head hurts. This shit has been going on for almost a month."

"What's your favorite thing about her?" Neo asked.

Roman looked up at her with a small smile, "Her eyes. Her eyes are the prettiest I have ever seen."

She reached out and hugged him.

"You're gonna be fine. Why don't you ask Cinder for your vacation now? That way you can gather your thoughts."

"You think she'd let me?"

"I think you need to get so plastered she will have no choice. I did mention you have been drinking a lot."

Roman glared at her.

"It's too true. You have been and I'm worried. You... You haven't been yourself and I know why but we can't let anyone else know."

"Yea."

Neo frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"There was more. More to what happened."

"What happened?"

Roman looked visibly upset.

"She lied to me. I know why she lied. Her dad and uncle showed up at the door of her motel room. They had heard of someone looking like her mother, Summer Rose. He thought Ruby was her. Ruby looked like she didn't want to talk about it all. It hurts to see her upset."

She hugged him, "I'm sorry."

"I know why she lied but I can't help but feel betrayed. Some what upset. I saw her scroll... I wanted to pick it up and look through it but..."

"But what?"

"I couldn't... Something told me not too."

"Hm..."

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

"That scroll is a device of the future. It may contain information about you and what you have done. Maybe that's why your sixteen year old self felt that sense like something was wrong. She should've put a lock on it but it seems she trust you enough not to look through it."

"Yea."

"I mean... How would you feel as a kid knowing the love of your life was your enemy in the future?"

"I... I guess that's true."

"Are you feeling ok now?" Neo asked.

"No."

Roman stood up.

"I just can't get over why she would try to mess with me when she knows who I am and what I become?"

"Maybe it's fate."

Roman snorted, "That is the dumbest shit I ever heard."

"Oh yea? Says the dumbass falling in love with the woman who beats his ass on a weekly basis."

Roman flipped her the bird.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm getting dressed so I can get plastered. I need some time to think and be alone."

Neo shrugged and headed out to his balcony. She watched as people passed by below. This was going to be a hard secret to keep from everyone when he was falling apart and it was very noticeable. She ran her fingers through her pink and brown hair as she sighed. Their easy life was about to come apart.

She leaned on the railing when she spotted something strange. She stood straight up.

 _I know that blonde hair..._

The blonde person stopped and looked up. Neo had those beautiful violet eyes staring up at her. Neo's mouth dropped open in shock. She waved to Neo and put a finger up to her lips like she was telling her to keep her appearance secret. She disappeared into the crowd of people leaving Neo in shock.

 _What the hell is going on?_

 _X_

 _X_

"I suppose he could take a two month vacation. He has been pretty out of it lately."

Roman was passed out on Cinder's couch.

"He made enough money for us to stay in our apartments for a few years. He's done enough for now. I was wondering when he was going to crack."

Neo grinned and grabbed Roman's hand.

"I'll get him home. You wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

"Yea if you want. I had no idea it was already Friday? I've been so busy lately."

Cinder put her papers down.

"Get his stupid ass home and I will get ready. I haven't ate all day."

"Me either. Emerald and Mercury have been doing a lot of foot work but staring at these papers are more tiring."

"That's why I'm glad I don't do paper work!" Neo said with a grin as she slammed Roman's hat back on his head.

"Ow! You stupid beesh!" Roman groaned.

"Time to go home and start your vacation dummy."

"I'm tired... Let me sleep."

Neo pulled him to his feet and got him out of Cinder's apartment.

It took her a good thirty minutes to get him home. It didn't bother her since her mind was thinking about what she saw earlier. She was so sure she saw right but... She hadn't slept much either. She was worried about her best friend. They had been together for the last eight years.

Neo got him onto the bed and pulled off his shoes then his pants. She got his coat off and his hat. Just in case he puked, he wouldn't ruin too much of his clothes. She grabbed his trashcan and placed it by the bed. She locked the door on the way out and made sure she got back to Cinder quickly.

It was a long week and the next two months weren't going to get any better. Not until Ruby got back and they could clear everything up.

X

X

"What is going on now?" Yang asked standing over Ozpin, "You said you could fix this! What the hell is the problem now?"

"Miss Xiao Long, we are trying our best-

"I don't give a damn! We got all the parts you asked for. What is wrong now?!"

Weiss looked over the machine. It looked like someone had punched a few pieces hard enough to break the circuits in some of the parts.

"Does anyone else know about this?" the heiress asked.

"Just us and Ruby," Glynda said.

"Whoever it was stole about three pounds of Fire Dust."

Yang looked at Blake.

"The tube for that one is empty."

Ozpin sighed. He was getting annoyed. He kept going back and fixing things but something was getting broken or ripped every night.

"I have no idea who else would know about this. It was just us."

Yang's eyes flashed red.

"I'm getting tired of waiting!"

"I promise Miss Rose is safe. Her scroll still shows her link to this world. Nothing is wrong."

Yang looked unconvinced.

"This place is locked tight but for some reason things are getting broken."

"Why don't you just replace all the pieces?" Weiss asked, "Get it all and replace it last minute."

Ozpin nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. It is going to take some more time though. A lot of it has to ship from overseas."

"Just get it done!" Yang snapped and she left the room.

She made it back to her dorm room in fifteen minutes. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Yang frowned seeing the curtains blowing inward.

 _I thought I closed the windows. I swore Blake locked them._

Yang closed the windows and locked them again. Weiss was known for liking "fresh" air. She shook her head and climbed into her bed. She was tired. She would do her homework in the morning.

 _ **Good morning everyone! I hope you like the story and I promise there are more surprises in store for you as I post each chapter. Have a great Saturday!**_


	11. Odd Feeling

Over the course of the next two weeks, Roman kept trying to look through her scroll but anytime he went near it, that weird doom feeling would wash over him like a wave. He kept those feelings and worries to himself. He just made sure that he stayed with Ruby and made sure she was happy. He just couldn't shake the feeling like she was hiding something from him though.

Roman said nothing to his friends. They came over when they weren't working or busy at home. Ruby never had an ill word to say about him or his friends. She acted like she had no cares in the world but him. She did anything and everything to make him happy. She seemed like the perfect girlfriend.

Of course, she was the first for everything for him but... He never thought things would be as easy as they were. She never told him no and she was always up for doing whatever he wanted. Maybe it wasn't something to complain about but it really made him think.

"I'm home."

Ruby pulled off her boots and placed them by the door. Roman had no problem adjusting to the bright red hair she had now. It looked good on her.

"I missed you!" she said as she hopped onto the bed.

"I missed you too," Roman said, leaning in for a kiss.

The two of them fell back onto the bed and started making out intensely like they did everyday now. Ruby couldn't help herself and she wasn't going to be stopped by anyone. Yang wasn't there to stop her. The freedom was nice.

 _Ding!_

 _Ding!_

 _Ding!_

Ruby jerked away from him. Roman looked over to see her scroll had opened up and the screen was lit up. It was the first time he ever heard it go off since he had started seeing her. She got up and crawled over to the night stand.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

 _ **Yang: We are getting the parts. Will be another six weeks. I hope everything is fine. Love you.**_

 _ **Yang: Ozpin excused you from homework.**_

 _ **Yang: I miss you.**_

Ruby's eyes welled up with tears. She missed Yang, even if she was a pain in the ass.

"Is that your sister?" Roman asked.

Ruby nodded.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"I... I will be going home in six weeks. Unless something else happened," she whispered.

Roman nodded.

 _I knew this couldn't last forever but I feel like I would've had more time. I don't think I am ready yet._

"I feel like that's too soon."

Ruby gave him a weird look.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I just don't know how to feel. It's hard..."

"Well... Let's enjoy the time we have now. How does that sound?" he asked.

Ruby nodded.

"Let's go out for dinner," Roman said getting off of the bed, "We haven't been out in a while."

Ruby made a face like she didn't want too.

Roman took her hands and slid her off of the bed, "We can eat ice cream afterwards."

She stood up.

"Oh."

"What?"

"You've gotten taller lately."

Roman blinked.

"I barely noticed."

She grinned, "I can see it now."

"I am almost seventeen. I would hope I would grow some more."

Ruby giggled and walked over to her dresser. She pulled off her huntress clothes and put on something more casual. Roman got his shoes on and they headed outside. Out of nowhere, Rooster came running at them. He barked excitedly and jumped into Roman's arms almost knocking him to the ground.

"Damn Rooster!"

Ruby laughed as he put his dog down. Roman unlocked the door and let him in so he could eat.

"I keep telling him he isn't a puppy anymore but he never listens."

Ruby took his hand and they walked to town.

"I'm in the mood for shrimp tacos," Roman said, "What do you want?"

"We can go for seafood. I haven't had that in a while."

They made their way through the people to the docks. It had a bait shop, two seafood restaurants and a snack shop. The beach area was a lot bigger then than the time Ruby was from. It was mostly a boating dock at her time. There were people fishing since it was too cold to swim still.

"I hope you feel better after this," Roman said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I always feel better when I'm with you," she said with a smile.

His face turned bright red as they sat down.

They laughed and talked all through dinner. Unfortunately, bad thoughts were in the back of her mind. She kept on smiling for him but she was worried. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave here to go back home. She wanted to stay.

Ruby stopped talking when she saw someone familiar walk through the doors. Her mouth opened slightly; she was speechless. It was hard to miss someone that petite and childish looking. It was Neo. She was alone and she looked so pretty. If Ruby remembered right, Neo was twenty eight so she was eighteen right now.

She pulled Lien out of her bra and handed it to the guy. The cashier's face turned bright pink as he took it out of her hands. He handed her the foam take home container. Neo turned around seeing that Ruby was staring at her. She winked at her and waved.

 _Wow. She looks the same as she does now... Nothing changed about her._

"You ok? Do you know her?" Roman asked waving a hand in her face.

"Huh? Oh, um... no. I like her hair. It reminded me of ice cream."

Roman laughed, "I've seen her around a few times but I think she's the antisocial type."

"Oh ok."

 _He's not wrong. I only ever heard her talk once. She seems more like the type who talks with her facial expressions than with words._

After they ate, they headed out. The moon was shining bright. The air was a lot colder and Ruby wished she had her pink duster with her. Roman squeezed her hand and he pulled her forward. She was ready to go home. She didn't like being out in the open especially with her dad already looking for her.

 _This was supposed to be fun but now... It has gotten so depressing. Why did Dad and Uncle Qrow have to show up? I don't know what else to do._

 _X_

 _X_

Ruby stared at the bulletin board. Her mind drifted back to the moment she stepped into that machine.

 _How did it get this far?_

She placed her forehead on the board and groaned.

 _Everyone is going to be so mad at me. Especially Yang... I never meant for this to happen. I can't imagine how I got to this point._

"Rough day?"

Ruby jumped and turned around. It was her father.

"Ah... Yea."

"You've been making waves around here. A lot of people are starting to appreciate huntsmen more than usual lately. They say a nice young lady have been working hard lately to finish everyone's problem."

"I'm trying."

"I can see that. There is no problem with taking a break."

Ruby gave him a small smile, "I'm waiting for my next instructions and this is the best way I can spend my time."

"You seem to have a boyfriend to help occupy your time."

Ruby's face turned bright red.

"It was unexpected."

"But good. Nothing wrong with being in love."

 _I don't want to be having this talk with him. Once I get back, Dad is going to have a fit._

"Well, I have to relieve my kids' uncle. He's probably tired of watching them."

Ruby smiled and waved as he walked away.

 _This day cannot get any worse than it has. What is he going to think when I get back? How can I face everyone? What will they think if Roman comes up to me and starts asking questions? Is he going to try to kill me?_

 _X_

 _X_

Ruby drew hot water and bubbles. Roman had decided to go stay with his friends at one of their houses. She was glad because she was just so depressed. Her mind was so focused on what would happen when she got back. She had no one idea how Roman was going to react to her when she got back... the very thought worried her to the point she wanted to puke.

Ozpin had said everyone would gain new memories once she returned but... Was that meant for a day or two? She's been gone for weeks now. Did Roman 'remember' the things she was doing with his younger self? Her face heated up with embarrassment wondering what he thought about all the dirty stuff she had been doing with him.

Ruby slipped into the hot water . She laid her head on the side of the tub as she closed her eyes. Her eyes started to water up. So many worries and problems filled her head it was upsetting her. She decided to let it out finally and she cried. Weiss once told her she was an ugly crier but she couldn't help it.

X

X

"You've been quiet lately."

Neo looked up from her papers.

"I've been planning a lot."

"Planning? You still think we are going to follow the rest of team RWBY?" Roman asked.

She nodded.

"Hm."

"What?"

"You seem distracted. Have you finally started taking medicine to make yourself less hyper?" he asked teasing.

She made a face.

"I'm sorry?"

"No, it's not you. Weird stuff has been happening."

Roman sat up straight in his seat.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "What happened?"

Neo put down her ink pen and stared at her best friend with a confused expression on her face.

"Well... I thought I saw Yang."

Roman rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his chair, "Damnit Neo. I thought it was something good."

Neo grabbed his sleeve, "No, you don't understand! She saw me and waved! I was on your balcony!"

He feel silent as shock overtook his face.

"She would attack me on sight and I knew it was her but... It was so weird. That's not even the weirdest thing that has happened..."

"There's something stranger than that?" Roman asked.

She nodded, "I dreamed I saw you and Ruby at a restaurant I used to eat at all the time before it tore down... The place by the docks."

Something clicked in his brain, "I... I remember that. I wanted to take her out. I guess I didn't pay enough attention to you to remember you well enough."

The two of them sat there dumbfounded.

 ** _I wrote six chapters for this story yesterday lol busy busy_**


	12. To Patch

Roman returned back to Ruby's room. He opened the door and saw she was already awake. She smiled at him while she brushed her teeth and he couldn't help but laughed. Once she finished up she kissed him goodbye. She clicked the door shut behind her and made her way to the bounty board.

As she got closer she saw there was only one piece of paper on the board. She pulled it off and stared at it. It was in Patch where she lived and she saw her father's name at the bottom. She sighed heavily.

 _He's probably trying to lure me there to question me. I guess I better go and get it over with. I still have weeks left here and I won't be able to avoid him the whole time or I'll never come out of that motel room. Damnit Dad... Why are you so persistent?_

She hid her weapon under her cape and made her way to the forest that lead her home. Ruby's heart pounded harder and faster the closer she got home. She wondered if she and Yang would be home...

 _Yang..._

She missed her sister.

 _Even though she's the type to block me from harm and get on my nerves, I do miss her. I've been so lonely without her. Even with Roman there... It's lonely._

She came into view of her house. It looked a lot newer compared to what it looked in her time. Ruby saw the door open and Taiyang came outside. He waved and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile and wave back. He looked so excited to see her.

"Hey there! I was hoping you were working today!"

Ruby crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I know you're a huntsman, so why do you need me?"

Taiyang turned red and nodded, "I am... I have some gardening work... If you don't mind me talking to you while we do that."

She sighed.

"Alright."

They were quiet for the longest time until Ruby managed to find the ability to speak.

"Where are your kids?" she asked.

"With their uncle. I didn't want them to get upset if they saw you and mistaken you for their mother. Forgive me but you look just like her."

Ruby nodded and swallowed hard.

"Since we are almost done... I'll get us some lemonade."

Taiyang disappeared inside of the house leaving Ruby alone.

 _He looks so happy seeing me but... I feel so sad. I guess Dad now is just so sad and depressed. Mom and Raven left him behind. Mom wasn't by choice and now he's just so lonely. I guess back at this time he was still hopeful he would find her again._

"Sorry it took so long."

Taiyang stepped over the bags of soil and handed her the glass.

"Um... Why did you ask me out here? If you don't mind me asking..." Ruby said before she started sipping on her lemonade.

Taiyang's face turned bright red.

"Well... I... I just wanted to talk to you. For some reason I feel like I know you even though I met you a few days ago. You look like my wife but you seem more like my youngest daughter, Ruby."

"Well... If it makes you feel better you can talk. I will listen."

Taiyang sat on one of the big rocks on the outside of the garden and Ruby followed suit.

"My wife... I lost her. I was married before Summer and she ran away. I never understood why. I was hoping for the longest time she would've came back but... but she never did. She said this life wasn't for her. If it wasn't then why did she even marry me in the first place?"

Ruby felt like her heart was breaking.

"You sound like you still love her."

Taiyang smiled and nodded.

"I love them both. They were the biggest parts of my life besides my friend Qrow. We went to Beacon together. Even if Raven didn't love me... She could at least see Yang. Yang doesn't ask about her and she only really asks about Summer. She tried finding her a few years ago while pulling her sister in a wagon... They almost died but Qrow stepped in."

 _I remember that. Not much but the wagon was destroyed and Uncle Qrow got hurt._

"Sounds like Yang is stubborn and strong willed."

Taiyang laughed.

"Like her mother."

Ruby smiled.

"You know... My dad had the same problem," Ruby said, "He lost his first wife then his other one was possibly dead but they never found a body. I always was angry with him because he was so distant with us. He was there but it was like he was checked out mentally. Work always seemed so important. I was mad because I wanted him to be happy and love us. I was selfish child but I can't blame him either.

"He kept it together somewhat and he always was there if things got rough. He was there when I got into my school and for my sister too. I wish I could tell him he did do a good job. That he was allowed to be sad... I just wanted him to be there. To be happy. I know they were gone but he still had us to love him."

Taiyang nodded and hid his face.

"Though... even the strongest of people fall," Ruby whispered, "He always did his best."

"I'm slightly guilty."

Ruby looked at her father.

"I have ignored my daughters a lot... I'm constantly out and about. I just want to bring their mother home safe and sound. Or if it is bad news then at least bring Summer home for her resting place."

"You're a strong man Taiyang."

He looked at her with a tear streaked face.

"I don't feel like it."

Ruby smiled and finished her lemonade.

"Never give up hope."

He smiled but it seemed somewhat forced.

"I think it is possible Raven loves you too."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Sometimes... People don't think they are good enough and they hurt the other person. They feel like they are saving the other person from hurt if the worst were to happen. We don't always know what makes a person the way they are. We don't know what they went through because they will always have secrets to keep. Things that remind them why they shouldn't be loved."

"I never really thought of it that way."

"I never did either... I had someone change my mind."

Taiyang stood up.

"Can I ask for a hug?"

Ruby looked slightly surprised.

"I'm not being weird... I feel like I just need one."

She nodded and stood up. Taiyang grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. It wasn't a sexual hug or the kind to make her think he liked her. It was the kind that reassured him everything was ok. Things would be fine kind of hug. She hugged him back as tears stung her eyes.

 _God Dad... I never knew you hurt so much._

After a couple of minutes, he let go.

"Thanks."

Taiyang dug into his pocket and tried handing her the Lien.

"I don't want it."

"What?"

"The hug was enough," she said and turned around, "You're a great dad, Taiyang."

Ruby headed for the woods leaving him by the porch.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Ruby looked to the side to see herself and Yang running up to Taiyang. She felt like her heart was being squeezed in her chest.

"I can't believe you actually came."

She turned to see Qrow standing there.

"Excuse me?"

"Ruby, don't play dumb. I know who you are. Taiyang may not have guessed it but he feels it. Somehow you managed to get here from another time. Haven't you? I guess Ozpin got you into Beacon after all and finally used his time machine."

She stood there with her mouth slightly open. She was at a loss for words.

"I asked about you. You have super speed and you leave behind rose petals. My niece does that too making you the same person. You aren't a Schnee."

She sighed.

"So... how old are you?" Qrow asked.

"Eighteen."

He nodded.

"Ten years back... What happened at this time you were supposed to fix?"

"I was supposed to be sent two weeks back to save a building that isn't built yet in this time."

Qrow nodded.

"You need a better place to stay?" he asked, "You shouldn't be living with a guy."

Ruby's face turned dark red.

"Ah, so he's a boyfriend. He seemed so reluctant to say anything about you. Does he know?"

Ruby shook her head. She put her hands on her face.

"Ugh... I messed up so bad. I can't even explain..." she said with her voice muffled by her hands.

"Can't be that bad... So... Who is the guy? Is he some nerd?"

Ruby shook her head. Her face felt so hot.

"Who is he?" Qrow asked pressing for an answer.

"The guy who was supposed to blow up the building."

Qrow stared at her with a loss for words.

"I swear I never meant for it to happen! Things happened and well... I really like him. He's not the jerk I thought he was and I know now why he is the way he is."

"For fuck's sake Ruby... I can't even... I don't even know what to say."

Ruby stepped forward.

"I need a favor."

"Like what?" Qrow asked, "I can't fix this."

"You don't have to fix anything. I'm not sure how this is going to play out for you in the future but I gotta take the chance. One, don't say anything to anyone. I mean it. _No one._ Yang already melts down when someone looks at me. You owe me this. You don't know it yet but your drunk ass has gotten me in a lot trouble last summer."

Qrow smirked and nodded, "Alright... Sounds like me."

"Two... pass the message to Roman... I will be back in a few weeks and I need to talk to him."

"Damn girl... What level criminal is he?" Qrow asked.

"He's up there and he's probably hiding. Don't hurt him please. If Dad asks you about seeing me with red hair, tell him to be quiet too. He's gonna be upset once he figures out I'm living with a guy who is going to be a future criminal..."

"How do you know I will remember this?" Qrow asked.

"I don't but... Ozpin had said that when I jumped back everyone would remember the new memory but... That was supposed to be a day. I've been here for weeks. I have no idea if Roman is gaining new memory or not..."

"Well, I guess he didn't tell you since you were supposed to be gone one day but those who are massively impacted by your actions will dream of the memories and wake up like they always remembered it. A simple hi does some memory change."

Ruby groaned.

 _He did see me naked already! He knows everything already..._

"Is he worth everything?"

Ruby looked up at Qrow.

"There are people who are hard to love... Like my sister and I'm sure you know the whole story already, you are old enough now. When you feel like that hard person is everything to you, then it becomes easier. You already messed up and made a bunch of choices you shouldn't have made but... Before you go back, you need to decide if you're in or out. You can't be halfway."

The truth hit Ruby like a ton of bricks. She had only really thought about herself and not how Roman felt. The Roman now, not the one then she had been with.

"Criminals don't trust so easily. Oddly... they say men are so powerful physically but..." Qrow cracked an odd smile, "Women had the power to make or break a man. What you do will make him a better man or you will turn him into a worse human being. Think about it."

Ruby nodded and continued walking into the forest towards the motel with her head swirling in thoughts and new emotions.

 _ **Kage-kitsune9001: They have figured out some of it but since it is fairly new for everyone, only some guesses can be made. Glynda was the first and only to successfully travel through before Ruby.**_

 _ **I won't answer questions about Yang. I'll leave it to you guys to figure it out as we go lol**_

 _ **I already have up to chapter twenty two written out. Everything just came to me and I've been writing at work on my breaks and lunch.**_

 _ **Also I think after this one, I will finish my Three Shades of Red and take a small break from Rosewick. I was thinking of a straight on YangxNeo. I've come across a few and none were ever finished. I actually tried looking at my favorite list and only four of them have been updated recently... *ugly crying noises* everything else had dropped off sometime last year or the year before.**_

 _ **Well, I'll update Friday, Saturday and Sunday.**_


	13. Stars

Qrow rolled over in his bed dropping his beer bottle on his bedroom floor.

 _What the fuck... I guess I have to do what she asked. I already knew she wasn't lying. I honestly have no idea why him of all the people on this planet but... Fuck man._

He got out of bed and grabbed the empty bottle from the floor. Qrow rubbed his face with the other hand as he groaned tiredly. He headed for the kitchen and threw the beer bottle away.

 _I haven't asked Ozpin about that time machine in forever. He said he scrapped it but I guess he managed to get it working._

Qrow looked over at his coffee pot that was still in the box. Ruby and Yang had gotten it for him for Christmas last year. It just stayed on the counter collecting dust.

 _I would have to say... This is the day I will have to use the damn thing. I hate coffee but after last night... I have no choice. I may even have to drink later after I do this._

Qrow stripped all his clothes off and turned on his shower. He stood there wondering how his life came to this. It was like he was hanging out with Summer all over again. Doing her favors and going outside at night.

 _Damnit. What is up with this family falling in love with asses?_

X

X

Roman woke up in the morning and looked around his room.

 _She seemed off. I wonder why._

Ruby seemed sadder but more like she had a lot on her mind.

 _I wonder what happened. She said she went on a mission but it was just gardening work._

He ran a hand over his face. His heart was pounding. He was scared.

 _What if she changed her mind about me... What am I going to do? I feel like I loved her my whole life now and yet I can't see her._

He made a face.

 _Do I love her?_

Roman groaned as he got out of bed and stretched.

 _I wonder what is going to happen now. I almost can't wait to sleep tonight. This whole thing makes me nervous. Neo was right... I need a vacation._

 _X_

 _X_

"You want to do something like that for me?" Roman asked.

"Yea... Looking at the stars is a fun thing to do," Ruby said pulling on a red sweater.

He was pink in the face but he stayed quiet.

"I know what kind of books you have read. They are nothing near as graphic as what my friend Blake reads but you like romance novels."

"I-I do. It's just the guys usually make dates like that... Not the girls."

Ruby made a face, "Girls can do stuff for their guys. It doesn't matter who does what for who as long as we have fun... Right?"

"Yea... I guess..."

"I am going to the store. I want to pack a basket. You wanna get us a blanket to use while we are there?"

"Yea."

Ruby dug through her ammo pack and handed him some money.

"You don't feel weird?" he asked, "You are always handing me money..."

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked, "I don't mean to make you feel less manly..."

Roman hid his face in embarrassment.

"I just feel like I can do nothing for you. I just sit here and wait for you to return."

"Oh..."

 _How did that become a sudden problem?_

Ruby looked upset. She headed for the door reaching to grab the door knob.

 _There are people who are hard to love... Like my sister and I'm sure you know the whole story already, you are old enough now. When you feel like that hard person is everything to you, then it becomes easier. You already messed up and made a bunch of choices you shouldn't have made but... Before you go back, you need to decide if you're in or out. You can't be halfway._

"I can leave for a little while if it makes you feel better. I just want you to be happy."

Ruby left, leaving Roman sitting on her bed feeling ashamed.

 _I am so stupid. I didn't even mean to sound like an asshole. This is all happening so fast and there's no way I can stop it. I just don't know how she can be so nice to me all the time. We only argue over what TV show to watch. I feel like... I should've asked her what happened. I sounded like an idiot._

He groaned.

X

X

Ruby sat on the swings at the park. She didn't buy anything. She just decided to stay away for the night. It wouldn't be the first time she had to be outside overnight. She watched as people passed by for a while then it got later to where no one came along.

 _I left my scroll at the motel. I at least blocked off my huntress files. I just... I feel like crap about everything. I am going to have to tell him soon. He's going to hate me so much._

Ruby leaned over placing her hands on her face.

 _I don't want him to hate me._

Tears began stinging her eyes. She wanted to go home now. She didn't want to be crying on a swing in the middle of a park alone.

 _I'm too tired for this right now. I can't deal with myself._

Ruby walked over to the slide and laid down. She looked nothing like a huntress. She looked like a normal everyday person so it wasn't attracting any attention from anyone when they did pass by the park. She looked up at the stars wishing she was a normal person. If she had been, she wouldn't be hating herself in the park at night.

She wouldn't be stuck in the middle of a time she shouldn't be at.

Ruby began to feel herself drifting off to sleep. She felt the slide move a little bit. She ignored it thinking it was the wind when she felt something touch her hand. She jumped up and fell off the slide to see Roman laying there with a smirk on his face. Her heart skipped a beat seeing it. He looked so much like his older self...

"Were you sleeping?" he asked.

"Kind of."

He helped her back on the slide.

"I wanna go... If you still want too. I have everything ready for you... All the food and the blanket."

Ruby crossed her arms and looked towards the sky.

"I will if you can tell me why you've gotten so mad all of the sudden?"

"Would you believe it if I told you I was an insecure asshole?"

Ruby laughed and nodded, "Actually yea."

Roman snorted and laughed, "My friends would say the same. Are you ready?"

"Yea. Are you ready though?"

Roman nodded and they got up to head towards one of the large fields nearby the park Ruby had waited at.

"This is the best place to be to see the stars without all of the light pollution."

The two of them got everything ready and sat down. They drank some water and the hot chocolate Roman had prepared then put into a thermos. They talked about small things for a while before they decided to lay down and look at the stars. It was Roman's first time doing this; he always stayed in the city, especially at night.

"You can see everything out here."

Ruby smiled, "Yea. It's one of the best parts about being outside."

"I might have to agree."

They looked at each other with smiles.

"I want to tell you something," Roman said with a pained expression taking over his face.

"Alright."

"What am I supposed to do when you leave me?" he asked so softly she almost didn't hear him.

Ruby felt like she wanted to cry seeing the look on his face. He looked so lost and heart broken...

"I was wondering the same thing honestly."

"Really?"

She nodded slightly, "I didn't expect to get stuck here and meet someone like you. You changed everything for me."

"Are you really stuck here? Or could you have left at any point?" he asked.

"Well... I was told to stay put. I could've left if I really wanted. I didn't exactly get the warmest welcome here at first."

Roman felt for her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"I made you stay?"

"Yes."

Roman took in a shaky breath.

"What do you want to do?" Ruby asked, "I mean when I leave..."

"I haven't thought about that. I almost don't want too."

Ruby turned her head, "I promise when this mission is over I will come back."

Roman looked hurt, "My parents said the same thing."

Ruby turned on her side, "I mean it. This isn't a high threat mission I was supposed to do. It just became complicated when I got stuck here. I won't forget about you."

"You can't promise that-

"I can and I will!" she snapped angrily, "I don't break promises but you have to do something for me in return. My life is going to be a dangerous ride. If you want to stay with me, then go to Signal Academy and go there. I need to know you will be ok even if we are apart."

"O-ok."

"I didn't mean to sound like that... I want you to know I will come back."

"If you want me to go so badly then can I ask something?"

Ruby nodded.

"I would like to look for my parents. I need to know if they are alive or not."

"I will be there to help you but you know it's not easy. It will be a lot of talking to people."

"Yea."

Ruby scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly. Even if she got back and her Roman wouldn't want her then she would be ok with it. As long as she could be there with this Roman she felt at peace. She didn't feel like being halfway.

"Ruby?"

She leaned up and turned to look at him.

"I... You don't have to say it back but... I love you."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I... um... yea I do. I love you and I know you are hiding some stuff but it's probably to protect me so it doesn't upset me anymore. I was mad. I feel like... You aren't here with me but I was just over thinking things because I was so scared. I love you."

Ruby stayed quiet.

"Can I kiss you?"

She nodded as she leaned in meeting his lips.

"Your eyes are so beautiful. The moon can't even compare," he whispered.

Ruby smiled. She kissed him again.

X

X

Roman pulled off all of his day clothes and searched his dresser for his flannel pajamas. It was cold in that old apartment building and it was even colder outside. It felt like winter and it was only November. He crawled onto his bed when he heard a knock at his door.

"Fuck, I just want to sleep."

He stomped his way to the door, cursing the person who disturbed him. He always told Neo to walk right in and he was not in the mood to stalk women in the middle of the night. He didn't look into the peep hole before opening the door. He pulled it open quickly expecting Neo or Cinder but it was a man instead.

"Qrow Branwen?"

Qrow grinned and gave him an awkward wave.

"What's up?"

AuroraNova46: I'm glad you love it! I promise to keep updating Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays until it is completed. I'm off the weekend and work Sunday nights. If I feel up to it I'll update randomly through the week. After this you only have to wait until tomorrow morning lol


	14. A Message

"What the fuck?"

Qrow nodded and pushed past him.

"I literally said the same thing when I woke up this morning."

"Are you here to arrest me? If you're here to beat the shit out of me, I'm not in the mood."

"Quite the opposite. I have a message for you."

"You're a huntsman-

"I'm an uncle first though. I'm not here to offer you anything. I have a message."

"Uncle?" Roman said aloud.

Now he was lost.

"A message from your favorite huntress."

"Who the hell is my favorite? I don't have one-

"Ruby."

The color drained from Roman's face quickly.

 _Fuck my life, he is here to kill not beat my ass._

"You don't have to look at me like that."

"No one knows-

"I know that. I figured it out then because I knew about the time machine. I knew who she was the moment we saw her. There is no denying she is her mother's daughter. They are practically twins if people didn't know them."

Roman stayed quiet. He felt like he was going to pass out. He believed him but at the same time... No. Things were becoming more complicated and someone who shouldn't know was going to end up finding out.

"So you know... you know everything. I-

"Nope! Don't want to hear anything like that!" Qrow said raising his hand, "She knows what she's doing. She talked to me and I gave her a talking too. Don't worry."

Roman swallowed hard.

"What did she have to say?" he asked quietly.

"'I will be back in a few weeks and I need to talk to him.'"

Roman became angry.

"That's all after all the fucking around she's done with me?!

"Well, it wasn't thought out well because I kind of ambushed her on her way back to her motel room."

Roman kicked his shoes across the room.

"I'm sorry," Qrow said.

"For what?" he snapped.

"That this all happened. I can't imagine how you feel and I won't pretend to know. I won't be saying anything to anyone. If she passes another message I'll let you know."

"I'm on vacation so come by whenever."

Qrow headed for the door.

"I'm not sure how I feel about what she's been doing... but don't hurt her ok?" he asked looking at Roman, "She saw something in you we can't see. I can't say the future will change from what it is now but... Give her the chance to talk."

Roman said nothing.

"When she returns, I'll let her find you on her own. This is her mess after all."

Qrow left his apartment. Roman walked to the glass sliding doors leading to his balcony. He watched as Qrow walked into the streets and he was gone in the darkness. Roman went to his couch and plopped down. His head was mess. His emotions were a wreck and he had no clue how he should feel now.

"Fuck everything."

Roman looked at the liquor bottle on his table. It was half full still but he didn't want it.

 _I need to sleep. I'll feel better if I sleep._

He went to his room and slammed the door shut.

X

X

"Odd."

"What is?" Glynda asked.

"The parts I ordered are being stopped and checked out. It was supposed to make it here already..." Ozpin said looking defeated.

"Miss Xiao Long is going to lose her mind. She's been calling up here everyday asking if you fixed everything. We still have another four weeks left. We are getting no where."

"Let me reorder the things. At least the Dust amount will be here in time."

She shook her head.

"Ah, there's our daily call," Ozpin said as his scroll vibrated across his desk.

No one had to pick it up to know what it was about.

"Too scared?" she teased but she was rather serious about it despite her tone.

"She usually gives up after five tries but I will call her later in the day. Hopefully I can avoid her."

Glynda shook her head as she left his office.

 _What a mess this turned out to be..._

 _X_

 _X_

Neo had tried calling Roman several times but he never picked up. She groaned and made a face. She wondered what he had dreamt about this time unless he was still asleep. She was becoming more invested in him and Ruby lately than Yang.

"I'll just up there with breakfast and surprise him like a good friend."

Neo bought the breakfast and coffee a mile from Roman's place. She skipped her way there teleporting in small bursts for fun. She pulled out her key to his apartment while holding the bag of food in her mouth and coffee in her other hand. She got in and placed everything on the table.

She shut the door and locked it. She made it into the living room and her nose wrinkled up.

 _What is that smell? It smells like cologne and whiskey._

Neo walked over to Roman's room to hear him still snoring. She noticed the door had some splits in it like he had slammed it.

 _Did something happen?_

She opened the door but she had to push all her weight on it to get it to open.

 _Damn he slammed it hard._

Neo walked in without making a sound seeing he was sleeping on his back with his mouth wide open snoring. She shook her head and walked back. She didn't want to interrupt his sleep just in case he was gaining another good memory. She sat on the floor in front of his bookcase looking at all his romance novels.

 _It's ridiculous how many he has. None of them are even the dirty kind. They're all lovely dovey and shit. He's such a strange man._

Neo stood up and saw there was one out of place. She tilted her head to the side. It looked old and she never remembered seeing it. She picked it up and looked at it. It was faded on the front by use. She opened the cover and saw the handwriting on the inside. She dropped it on the ground in shock.

 _I bought this for you while I'm gone. I hope you like it!_

 _XOXOXO_

 _Ruby_

She looked around wildly.

 _Has anything else changed? Has anything else appeared? This is so fucking weird._

She walked back to his room but he was still asleep. Neo started biting her fingernails.

 _If this starts things physically showing up... It's going to be hard to hide them from other people. What the hell are we going to do?_

Neo stared at the book for a few minutes and picked it up.

 _It feels so real... This... This is fucking crazy... What else is happening?_

"Neo?"

Neo jumped and dropped the book again. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"What are you doing with my books? Are you here to be an ass again?" Roman asked rubbing his eyes.

"N-no! You... Where did you get this?" Neo asked picking the book up.

"I buy my books. You know that."

"You didn't fucking buy this one!" she hissed as she threw it at him.

Roman caught it. Once he caught a glimpse of the cover his heart stopped.

"What... Where did you get this?!" Roman screamed.

"I was looking through your books because I bought you breakfast and I didn't wanna wake you up yet. Then I saw it just sitting there!"

"Don't fuck with me!"

"I'm not! Look inside!"

Roman took a deep breath and opened it. It was Ruby's handwriting.

"How? How in the hell?"

"I don't know. How did you get?" she asked.

Roman made a face.

"She gave it to me. I guess I kept it..."

"What is that weird smell?" she asked, "It smells familiar..."

"Qrow Branwen showed up last night."

The color drained from her face.

"We have to move you-

Roman shook his head.

"He wasn't after me. He was here to deliver a message."

"From who?" Neo hissed angrily.

"From Ruby."

The anger melted off her face, "What?"

"He figured out who she was and he knew she traveled through time there. She said she will be back in a few weeks and she wants to talk to me."

"Did he say anything else?"

"If she sends anymore messages along the way he'll come by."

Neo sat at the kitchen table and grabbed her coffee.

"Wow."

Roman sat down across from her.

"Thanks."

"Yea... no problem."

"This is some weird ass shit."

Roman nodded, "No joke."

X

X

Neo stood outside. It was cold and it was starting to snow now. She made a face. People were hurrying by trying to get to their next destination. She really wanted to sit in the park and be alone for a while but it looked like a bad idea.

"Damnit."

Neo headed for the bus stop and sat there under the plastic canopy covering the bench. No one was insane enough to sit out in the snow alone but she couldn't care. She was worried about keeping Roman's secret even though it wasn't his fault at all. Even though she was mad at Ruby for the potential ability to get him killed, Roman needed her. He needed someone to love him.

 _What a way to fall in love._

"I can't see why you're sitting here alone."

Neo's jerked upward to see two big violet eyes staring at her.

"I-I-

"Neo... Now that I know you, your disguises aren't all that good."

Neo stared at her. It was Yang Xiao Long but... It wasn't _her._

"We have some stuff to talk about... Can we go back to your place?"

Neo's mouth stayed open as she nodded. She pulled out a pink umbrella and held it over Neo as she stood up.

"My... My..."

"You don't have to talk. Let's go."

She put an arm around Neo's shoulders and they were gone.

X

X

Roman sat on the couch looking out the glass doors watching it snow. His mind drifted to every encounter he had with Ruby Rose over the last few years. He never won once in fighting since he always escaped but he was still alive after all this time. All those times... he never felt anything but loathing towards her.

 _I can't believe I told her that. I love her. There is no denying it. It hurts so much since I just have to go by these stupid memory dreams._

Roman pulled on his shirt where his heart was.

 _It physically hurts me she isn't here. She promised to come back... I have to believe she will be back in a few weeks. How will I know what to say to her? What if I can't face her?_

Roman laid down on his couch and closed his eyes.

 _I don't know if I can be satisfied with these memories. I need to get her back here sooner._

 _ **Pick your Poison RWBY or MHA: thank you so much! It's always a treat whenever the writer updates and it's hard when you really like a story and they don't do it too often. So I try to do more often. Rosewick is hard to come by.**_

 _ **AuroraNova46: Did the confrontation surprise you? Typically, family members might be mad but I picture Uncle Qrow the chill type. Glad you like it!**_

 _ **DreamHunter16** **: You're very welcome! It is hard. I went back to some of my favorites on this site and one has updated but since it barely does I can't even remember the story.**_

 _ **Amethystlover02: In all honesty I never thought to pair Roman with someone else but Ruby (with the exception of Summer). I kind of think Roman and Yang might be a good pair. I mean... She's wild, hard headed and a free spirit. I think that would go together... I PM you by the way.**_

 _ **I figured since I took a nap for about 6 hours, I could stay up late enough to post the next chapter since it is Saturday now lol**_


	15. Stalking

_Three weeks to go._

Roman sat at his table waiting on Neo.

 _She had something important to tell me. I wonder what it was. She literally screamed at me on the phone._

"I feel like I'm almost married to her. She never stays away longer than a few hours."

He looked down at his scroll. Roman wished he could message Ruby. He wanted to know how she was doing.

 _BAM!_

Roman looked behind him seeing Neo standing there. He looked so surprised by her strange appearance. Her hair was a mess. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt with booty shorts and a pair of her black boots. She looked pink in the face.

"Did you run here? I could've waited another hour so you could get ready."

"Shut up! No!"

Neo shut his door and locked it. She sat down and looked at him.

"You look more crazy than normal," Roman stated staring into her eyes.

"You can't interfere. You must leave Ruby where she is at for another three weeks."

Roman's eyes widened, "How did you know-

"It doesn't matter! She has to stay there."

"Neo you don't understand-

"I DO!" she yelled.

He became quiet.

"She has to stay there for now. Whatever you do, don't blow up any more buildings!"

"I wasn't planning too... I'm on vacation."

"No matter! None! No more!"

"Oh... ok... What kind of drugs have you been taking?" he asked, "You look like you've been awake for days."

Neo's face turned bright red and her eyes turned neon pink.

"What the hell? You only get that look when you talk about what's her face."

"I was sworn to secrecy. I can't tell you anything."

"Ok but-

Neo disappeared.

"What the hell is going on anymore?" he asked aloud.

Roman smacked his head on his table a few times before sighing angrily.

X

X

"Man I can't believe you have to leave in a few weeks!" Bloo said.

"I can't stay in the same place for a long time."

"You... You're going to get huntsman training? What made you become serious?" Blare asked.

Roman smiled at Ruby.

"I've been working all week and I think it might do me some good. I need to do something with myself."

Ruby watched as Roman and his friends talked about everything that had recently happened. She felt sad watching though. She never remembered seeing any of them in the future. She wondered if they all had moved away to do different things than staying in Vale.

"Can we go with you guys tomorrow?"

Ruby smiled and nodded.

"We thought you were going to stay forever. I had no idea you would leave though," Cane said, "You two seem so happy together."

"I will be coming back after I finish my mission," she said with a big smile.

Roman beamed at her.

"People have been a lot nicer to us lately. I guess with most of the Grimm problems gone... people are in better moods," Max said.

 _Ding!_

Ruby pulled out her scroll.

 _ **Uncle Qrow: Message has been sent and received.**_

Ruby grinned.

"Is that one of your friends?" Roman asked.

"My uncle actually. I haven't talked to him in a while."

Ruby stood up.

"I gotta go take care of some things. See you guys in a little while."

Ruby kissed Roman's cheek and waved to her friends.

X

X

She looked upward to see the sky was white and grayish with clouds. It looked like it was going to snow at some point so she had to hurry faster. She was almost to Signal Academy when she saw Qrow standing outside with coffee in his hand. He was looking at the sky too.

"Uncle Qrow."

He looked at her.

"Ah. Did everything turn out well?" he asked.

Ruby nodded, "Thank you. I was wondering if I could ask another favor."

Qrow grinned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I suppose."

Ruby reached under her cape and handed him a small square box.

"I have three weeks left. I may leave without knowing it. Can you give this to Roman when I leave?"

"Sure. Does he know you're leaving this behind?"

She shook her head.

"There's another small thing... It's not small but if you could look into for me... When I get back and get a hold of you... could you tell what you learned?"

"Anything for you. Is it going to be easy?"

Ruby made a face.

"Unsure huh?"

"Yea."

"How is it here compared to your time?" he asked.

"I... I find it odd that people hate huntsmen so much."

Qrow grinned and nodded, "Yea. Unfortunately, a lot of them are scumbags and the good ones get lumped in with them."

"Things must've been hard."

He shrugged, "You made it easier for us though."

Ruby looked unconvinced.

"You must've learned a lot to come out like you did. I only know of a few huntresses who are just as nice as you."

"Was one of them Mom?"

Qrow nodded and sipped on his coffee.

"Uncle Qrow, what happened to Mom?" Ruby asked.

He looked mildly surprised she asked.

"No one really talks about her."

"Well... one day she left for a mission and promised to be back in a few weeks but she never returned. Your dad... He's still looking for her."

"I know."

They fell silent for a few minutes.

"I even asked Raven."

Ruby knew it was a sore topic for him.

"She was equally upset. Her face didn't show it but I could see it in her eyes. She always seemed like the type not to care for other people's feelings or their well being but... Summer touched that dark soul. I'm surprised she didn't come to you yet. When we heard about you... Tai was so sure it was Summer."

"I never meant to cause any problems."

"I know kid. You have nothing to worry about."

Ruby wiped at her face.

"There's no need for that."

She looked at him, "You have no idea how much it means to me that I can finally talk to someone without worrying."

His red eyes widened in shock.

"I can't talk to even him about everything and I have to be careful what I say. I wish it didn't have to be like that but... how am I supposed to tell him anything? About who he is? How would someone cope with that?"

Ruby broke down crying. Qrow put his coffee down and hugged her.

"Calm down. Things will be fine."

"I'm such a horrible person... How could I lie to someone so much?"

Qrow pushed her away a little to look at her.

"Listen... You were in a difficult situation and if you're anything like I think you are, you aren't the type to do it on purpose. I'm sure he will understand. You have to give him some time... Whenever you decide... Make sure you do it before you leave."

She nodded and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry for crying."

"To be fair, I've seen your dad cry more than you."

Ruby shook her head, "That's horrible."

"Yea but half of it was because you and Yang keep doing cute things. He can't handle the cuteness overload I suppose."

Ruby started laughing.

"Well... Do you have another message for him? I'm sure he's anxious to hear from you."

Ruby grinned, "Tell him I'm sorry for kicking his butt all the time. Tell him he isn't allowed to talk to any girls unless it's Neo."

Qrow snorted.

"I guess that's romantic."

Ruby grinned.

X

X

"Neo! Open up!" Roman yelled pounding on her apartment door.

She had been avoiding him a lot lately. She even skipped their game night.

"NEO!"

The door flew open.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh. You're still alive."

"Why are you knocking on the door like you're the police?" Neo asked looking confused.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Um... busy. I had to take time off too since you did. We are the crime duo you know."

Roman made a face; he didn't quite believe her.

"I have to still do paperwork for her but other than that... It's like we are all on a vacation."

"Ok... Well... If I can't help her come back sooner... Then... Could we... For fuck's sake... Can we go stalk team RWBY?"

Neo looked surprised.

"You never want to do that with me."

"I know."

"Wow... I don't know what to say."

"It's a yes or no answer."

"Give me thirty minutes. Meet me at my favorite cafe and we'll get started. Remember to look like someone else."

"Of course."

She closed the door. Roman shook his head and headed back home. He couldn't believe his life has to come to stalking women to find out about just one woman.

 _They're going to add sexual predator to my rap sheet at this rate..._

X

X

Two hours later, Neo finally showed up. Roman had drank five cups of coffee waiting on her. He was jittery and annoyed now. She walked in wearing a black pea coat and a bright yellow shirt. He arched an eyebrow at her. She never wore anything but black, pink or white.

This time around she had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She sat down after ordering her large coffee. She gave him a weird smile but only because she knew she was in trouble. He glared at her for the longest time until she apologized.

"I got wrapped up... in um... things."

"Whatever."

"They are at Beacon right now it seems."

"How... how do you know that?"

Neo cleared her throat.

"I... I bugged her books for school."

"I am disturbed by how well you do those things and I never knew about it. Have... have you bugged my house?"

"I did. Mostly a camera aimed at your doors and windows. I want to make sure you're safe. You make people mad a lot."

He snorted, "That is an understatement."

"I need to ask Yang out."

He arched an eyebrow.

"What? You told me you were terrified to ask her."

"Well... I need too. If I ease into it maybe it'll make it easier for you?"

Roman pursed his lips.

"I don't know how I feel yet."

"You love her."

"Neo-

"You can't lie."

He stared at her to see her eyes flickered back to pink and brown.

"You have changed a lot lately. I wish... I wish I could help you more but I can't."

"It's ok. The fact you care and kept it secret says a lot."

"Once we find some information... I want to ask her."

"Does she even know you can talk?"

Neo snorted then busted up laughing.

"No... None of them do."

"This ought to be good."

X

X

"I can't believe we got into Beacon so easily."

Neo shook her head, "They don't have to guard the place much. It's a school filled with trained killers."

Roman swallowed hard, "Good point."

"You know... I never figured out how you ended up being my boss. You are not a strong man."

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Clever though."

"Thanks for the insults and the compliment."

"No problem."

"What's the plan now?"

"Once we get closer, audio will start coming through. There's a few study rooms in the dorm area so we can sit there. I can hook you up on the feed too so you can listen. Here is some headphones."

Neo handed him a giant Grimm book.

"Gotta blend in."

"I suppose so."

"I won't add video if someone passes by us. It will look weird with us watching them."

"You thought this all out so well... Why haven't you taken my job yet?"

Neo pulled out her book and gave him a smile.

"You're my best friend. You asked me first so that makes you the boss."

Roman smirked.

They walked into the study room. There were about ten students in there. Two of them looked like the members of team JNPR. Neo looked like she didn't notice or she didn't care. She sat down. He followed suit and plugged in his headphones.

"Now we listen and say nothing until we get back home."

He nodded. Roman heard some weird static then he heard those familiar voices.

 _ **Yang: Ozpin said those pieces would be in already.**_

 _ **Blake: He said someone keeps going in there and destroying pieces of equipment. It's like someone is keeping her there on purpose.**_

 _ **Yang: What do you mean?**_

 _ **Blake: Like... they want her to return but they are delaying it. Ozpin said one of us could've came back here to this time to mess with it but I never saw another one of us in town or at the school.**_

 _ **Weiss: This is absurd.**_

 _ **Yang: You're right... They could've just destroyed the machine already leaving her there.**_

Roman felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't want that.

 _ **Blake: You think maybe Cinder or Roman had something to do with it?**_

 _ **Weiss: No. They would've destroyed that machine already. They have been unusually quiet lately.**_

 _ **Yang: I noticed that too. Maybe they left town. I haven't heard any reports about him or anyone seeing him. We get direct contact from the police thanks to Ruby.**_

 _ **Weiss: Ugh. She likes messing with him. I have no idea why. He's the bad guy.**_

 _ **Yang: She said he's harmless like a kitten.**_

Neo almost lost all composure at Yang's statement. Roman's face twisted into annoyance.

 _ **Blake: She told me something like that. She never really thought he was the type to be a bad guy. All she said was money makes people do stupid things.**_

 _ **Yang: She enjoys their battles. That's why she never turned him in. People flip out thinking he's killed people but Ruby always finds out that the buildings are empty. He's killed like three people. It was more self defense than right out murder.**_

 _ **Weiss: I suppose that is all true.**_

 _ **Yang: Ruby let it go so we should.**_

 _ **Blake: Yea. Cinder is the one we really need to worry about.**_

 _ **Weiss: Yea.**_

 _ **Yang: Can I see your notes? I barely managed to keep up.**_

The two of them heard Weiss groan.

 _ **Weiss: I swear... You're lucky we score as a team otherwise I wouldn't help your lazy butt at all.**_

Yang started laughing.

 _ **Blake: It's good to hear you laugh like that again.**_

 _ **Weiss: I have to say the same.**_

 _ **Yang: I worry about her, ok? I'm allowed to do that.**_

 _ **Weiss: Here's my notes.**_

 _ **Yang: Why is there so many pages?!**_

 _ **Weiss: I know you missed this whole week's worth... That's why.**_

Neo shut off the audio.

"Go home."

He looked at her funny.

"What?"

"I'm doing it tonight."

The color drained from his face.

"I can teleport so don't worry. If it gets too dicey I'll leave."

He looked unconvinced.

"I swear Roman."

He nodded and got up.

"Good bye then, I wish you luck."

Neo swallowed hard and forced a smile. She needed all the luck in the world because she knew what her temper was like.

Neo got up and headed out of the study room. No one paid any attention to her. She made it down the hallway to team RWBY's dorm and stood outside of the door. Her appearance flickered back to the usual pink and brown. She took in last deep breath before she disappeared.

 **Pick your Poison RWBY or MHA: Thank you! I mean, you always have to have someone on your team even if you end up making the wrong choice. Besides, he figured she's dealing with a lot and she doesn't need someone giving her a ton of shit.**

 **cipher111996: I laughed like a crazy person when I saw your review. I hope this chapter eases your mind. Don't worry though. The days she has left will be flying by faster than you know!**

 **I decided to post for you guys again. Hope you enjoy it!**


	16. Her Confession

Neo reappeared in team RWBY's room. She made sure she was in the middle of the room just in case she needed a way to escape. All three women looked up at once unsure what to say. They had no other reaction beside of compete shock. Neo's heart was pounding furiously in her chest it was making her light headed. It was one hell of an adrenaline rush.

"Yang, I need to talk to you."

Yang's mouth dropped open.

"I know, I know. I can talk and you never heard me but... I'm here to confess something."

Neo got down on one knee and took the shocked woman's hand.

"I've been in love with you. I love you and I have for the longest time."

Weiss stood up first. She grabbed her rapier and pointed at Neo. Ice shoot out but Neo disappeared and reappeared by the bathroom door.

"I'm not lying! I have been wanting to say something for a while and I thought now was the time!" Neo cried as Yang stood up.

The angry blonde turned around with her eyes flaming red. She jumped over the bed, aiming her fist at Neo. Neo teleported and was hanging from their light. Yang shot her weapon blowing out the light. Blake and Weiss screamed as glass rained down.

"Watch it Yang!" Weiss yelled angrily.

"You'll get cut!" Neo yelled, "You don't need to be so reckless!"

"YOU! I WILL HURT YOU!"

"I know you're mad but you need to listen to me!"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME ON THAT TRAIN!"

"I know and I'm sorry!"

Yang started screaming incoherently and Neo dodged every blow. Yang was just shooting up their room not caring what she destroyed. Neo sighed and disappeared. She reappeared behind Yang and grabbed her from behind disabling her arms. She squeezed tightly and they teleported out of the room.

"Where did they go?!" Blake screamed.

"DAMNIT!" Weiss screamed, "Of all the times this happens and Ruby isn't here!"

X

They reappeared in the courtyard. Yang staggered backwards away from Neo. She saw that Neo wasn't dressed in her usual attire. She didn't even have her parasol with her. The look on her face was strange. It wasn't her usual cockiness or anything like that. She looked upset.

"Yang, I'm telling the truth."

"Since when? Huh?" Yang spat.

"The moment I left the train. Your mother did scare me off but..."

"My Mom?" Yang said like she didn't believe it.

"Yea... She came through that portal and saved you."

Yang fell to her knees.

"You're lying."

"No. She's scary looking."

Tears filled her violet eyes.

"No! I didn't want to make her cry!" Neo cried aloud, "Yang don't cry!"

Neo rushed up to her but Yang pushed her backward. Neo fell onto the ground. Yang was fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

Yang shook her head.

"Go away."

"I won't leave until you hear me out."

Neo crawled a little closer.

"I was... I admired you at first. You stayed strong regardless of the situation then over time... Every single time I saw you... I fell more and more for you. I was ashamed I never said anything before but... I needed to tell you now."

"I can't hear this right now."

"Well... In a few days... If you're up to it... Meet me in town..." Neo said with a small smile, "You don't have to like me back... Just talking to me is good enough. You... You'll know it's me."

Neo placed a finger under Yang's chin and kissed her lips. Neo disappeared leaving Yang behind alone. Weiss and Blake came running for their teammate within a few minutes seeing she was now alone.

Yang didn't know what to think. She never expected to hear that her mother saved her and the woman who tried to kill her loved her.

X

X

Ruby was sitting up on her bed with Roman sleeping between her legs. She was watching a murder mystery movie when her phone went off. She glanced at it to see it was Yang who messaged her. She reached over and clicked the message.

 _ **Yang: I wish you were here. I need to talk to you.**_

Ruby frowned.

 _That is quite unusual._

 _ **Yang: It's about my mom.**_

Ruby's heart sank.

 _I wish I could message her back._

Ruby looked down at her lap. Her time with him was running out.

 _I want to stay like this forever. Even if I promise to come back right away, it'll be minutes for me. It'll be years for him._

Roman snored lightly. He was laying sideways hugging her leg.

 _He told me a lot of personal stuff lately. I wonder how he'll feel about that when I get back._

Ruby put her scroll back. Things seemed to be falling apart so fast. The almost three months she had spent here seemed to fly by so fast.

X

X

"Damn Neo..."

"I know. I would've preferred the ass beating instead of seeing her cry like that."

Neo smacked her head on his table a few times.

"I hate myself."

Roman petted her hair, "Don't be like that. You should've known it was gonna be hard."

She looked up at him, "I read some of your romance novels. It's all your fault for making me think she was going to swoon for me the moment I confessed."

"Um... Neo those people in those books actually have conversations. They interact. You can't stalk someone and expect something like that happen. Talk to her some more."

"Ugh."

"You had me worried. You disappeared for a few days."

Neo gave him her best puppy eyed expression.

"I waited in town. She never came."

"Damn... I'm sorry."

"You can try again."

Neo looked up at him.

"You think that's a good idea?" she asked.

"You were so confident and now you want to give up. Are you really Neo?" he teased.

Neo cracked a smile through her tears, "Alright... Fine. I can try again."

 _Knock, knock_

The two of them looked at each other. Roman got up and looked through the peep hole to see it was Qrow. He frowned wondering why he was there. Roman opened the door and let him in.

"Oh. You're here?" Qrow asked.

Neo stiffened up in her seat.

"I heard about the chaos the other day."

Neo stayed quiet.

"Yang told me you could talk."

Neo's eyes darted to Roman. Her mouth twitched like she wanted to say something but she didn't.

"Did something happen? With Ruby?" Roman asked looking concerned.

"Not too much. I came to visit to tell you what she said."

"Oh."

"Also to address my sister. I just didn't think she would be here."

Neo said nothing still. Qrow sat down across from Neo.

"I don't like what Raven has done. I have to give it to her rescuing her own daughter but she did tell me it was a one time thing. She won't do it again. I haven't told Yang."

Neo stared at him angrily.

"Don't you think that is something you should tell her?" she snapped, finally speaking.

"I don't see why I would have to when you're confessing your undying love her."

Neo's face turned bright red and her eyes flipped over to bright pink. She laid her head on the table to hide her face.

"So, you want to hear what she has to say to you?" Qrow asked looking at Roman.

"Sure."

Qrow snorted and started snickering.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"She said 'Tell him I'm sorry for kicking his butt all the time. Tell him he isn't allowed to talk to any girls unless it's Neo.'"

Roman's face turned bright red. Neo busted up laughing.

"That's all she said. I hope you enjoy your night."

Qrow got up and started to leave. He sighed.

 _What is it with this family liking assholes? Really... It's becoming a curse._

"Wait!"

Neo jumped in front of him.

"I want Yang's number."

Qrow arched an eyebrow at her. Neo looked pretty serious about the ridiculous request.

"Shouldn't you ask her yourself?"

"She won't listen to me!"

"Then go back to her room. She already shot it up."

Qrow pushed her to the side and left. Neo looked back at Roman who only shook his head.

"We are just a mess."

"I think that is an understatement at this point," Neo said walking to his couch.

She collapsed on it and screamed into a pillow.


	17. Undesirable Truth

_**-Thirteen Days Left-**_

 _Odd... Nothing is on the board now... I had noticed it has been less and less lately. Maybe I took care of everything they had problems with. What am I supposed to do with my whole day? Roman is out with his friends..._

She looked around. The streets were covered with a thin layer of snow now.

 _I guess I can go see Uncle Qrow. I should have him deliver a message to Yang, Weiss and Blake. I bet Yang is worried sick about me._

She looked to see some of the shops were still open on the street she was down.

"I'll buy some lunch."

Ruby bought some burgers and fries. She never really saw him eat much. Most of the things he liked was alcohol and peanuts at the bar. It took her twenty minutes to reach Signal. It looked dead on the outside but she could see his classroom light on.

Ruby made her way inside, making sure to stomp off the snow from her boots so she didn't slip down the hallway. She knocked on the door. She could hear his footsteps walking to the door. Qrow opened the door and looked down at her.

"Oh."

"Are you busy?"

"Just grading some papers. What's up?" he asked.

Ruby handed him a drink.

"I brought you lunch."

He laughed and let her in. He closed the door behind her.

"Have you told Dad I've been visiting you?" Ruby asked.

"Naw."

Ruby handed him two burgers and some fries.

"So... I was wondering... You mind me looking at the pictures in your scroll?" Qrow asked, "I was curious before but... since you keep popping up, I would like a peep."

Ruby laughed. She tapped the screen and ran her fingers over it before she handed it over.

"This looks a lot more advanced than what we have now."

"They improved it about four years ago... I mean my time wise. I got the new updated system when I started Beacon at fifteen."

"What? Wow... Did Yang start early too?" Qrow asked.

Ruby shook her head.

"Ozpin seemed interested in my eyes more than anything. You taught me how to use a scythe."

Qrow choked on his drink.

"I do?"

"Yup. I've very good."

He looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"It is so weird. You've grown up nicely."

"Thanks."

He flipped through her pictures. Most of it was her and her team goofing off. A few scenic pictures. He came across a few of himself and Taiyang. Qrow had a weird smile on face seeing him and Taiyang together. Ruby watched the emotions wash over her uncle's face.

"Ten years from now... We're still friends..."

"Yup."

"That makes me feel better."

Ruby smiled, "You should ease up on the drinking though."

Qrow laughed.

"I always did it for other reasons. I don't usually enjoy it."

"You miss Mom and Raven."

Qrow nodded.

"More than you would ever know."

"Why do you say that?" Ruby asked.

"Well... We were best friends. The best team at Beacon at that time. Everything was going well but... It all fell apart..."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. I'm glad your dad is still in my life at least. I have you and Yang now too."

"That's true."

Ruby put a fry in her mouth.

"I hope Dad took my advice."

"Hm? For what?"

"He was always so depressed... You were more my dad than he was to be honest."

Qrow put down his burger.

"Tai always goes and looks for her in his free time. He feels Yang doesn't love Raven as much as she loves Summer. He knows you two would be happier with her around."

"Dad doesn't know but... we are happy with him. I miss Mom but I don't want him to destroy himself. His love will be enough because she may be gone somewhere else but he is always there."

Qrow shook his head.

"I think he knows but... he wants her back too. He wants to be loved."

Ruby reached out and took her uncle's hand.

"That's why you two are still best friends."

Qrow nodded and pulled his hand away.

"Thanks Ruby."

"Your bad luck isn't the reason for everything either. I want you to know that."

"So... You learn about that huh?"

She nodded.

"I have to trust you I guess. You already know."

She smiled as he handed back her scroll.

"I have another favor."

Qrow smirked.

"What do you want me to tell your boyfriend this time?"

Her face turned pink but she shook her head.

"This message is for Yang, Weiss and Blake."

"Oh ok."

"I know they probably miss me. Yang is super over protective and everything. Will you let them know I'm ok and everything is going to be ok? That I love and miss them so much."

Qrow nodded.

"No mention of the boyfriend... right?"

Ruby laughed nervously.

"Please don't."

"Are you afraid?" Qrow asked, "I mean of what they'll think?"

She nodded.

"I always reassured them he wasn't a major threat to anyone."

"Now?"

"I don't know. I can't imagine how he is feeling... I feel like crap."

"Have you told him the truth yet?"

Ruby shook her head.

"I have thirteen days left. I wanted to wait until the day I had to leave to say something."

Qrow made a face.

"I know... You don't have to look at me like that. I... I feel like a liar. Like I betrayed him."

"You sound like you are still halfway in."

"I'm not."

"He needs the truth."

"I can't..."

"Listen Ruby... Just because he can't handle it now don't mean when you get back he's going to feel the same way."

"I'm afraid he will."

X

X

 _ **-Eleven Days Left-**_

Qrow strolled down the halls of Beacon looking for his other niece and her friends. They weren't in their dorm and it looked like they had patched up the holes in their walls from Neo's sudden drop in. He honestly had no idea how to feel about how one niece was dating a criminal and the other one was being pursued by one.

 _What a fucking mess._

Qrow entered the lunchroom. He scanned the room and saw Weiss' hair. It stuck out more than Yang's long blonde locks. The three of them looked like they were having fun. Qrow wasn't in the mood for the break down of three women at once but he had to do it for Ruby. He had to hand it to her... He hadn't been drinking as much in the last two days.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang called.

"Hey."

He sat down by Weiss.

"What brings you here? Did Ozpin have something for you to do?" Yang asked.

He shook his head.

"Ruby told me to come tell you three something."

Weiss dropped her fork, "That is impossible! She's... She's not here... _here._ "

"I am aware of the situation."

"What did she say?!" Blake cried grabbing his sleeve.

"Is she ok?" Yang asked softly.

"She said 'Will you let them know I'm ok and everything is going to be ok? That I love and miss them so much.'"

Yang covered her face, "I'm glad she's ok. I am..."

"She found you?" Blake asked.

Qrow nodded.

"She's kind of lonely and dealing with a lot but... She's alright."

Yang reached across the table and hugged her uncle.

"Thank you so much!"

 _You wouldn't be thanking me if you knew what she's been up too._

"I need to speak to Yang alone."

Weiss nodded. Blake got up and followed the heiress to team JNPR's table.

"What's wrong?"

"Not much. I um... Talked to your mother."

Yang said nothing.

"She saved you once. She won't be doing it again."

"Ugh."

She hung her head in disappointment.

 _I can't believe I'm about to do this._

"I have a number for you."

"A number? Is it Ruby's? Did she get an old one or something?"

Qrow shook his head.

"I gave some advice to Ruby and I will give you some. Don't... don't always think someone is certain way just because of the circumstances... I won't always be around... So this is the number of someone who will help you without fail. Regardless of what you want... talk or in peril, they'll b there for you."

Qrow handed her the paper.

"Don't lose it Yang."

"Alright."

Qrow got up.

"Things will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Yang asked.

"I guess I don't but... The person on the other side of that number can help you out."

X

X

"Are you ok?" Roman asked.

Ruby put down the remote.

"No."

"Why? What happened?"

She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"I have ten days left... pretty much."

Roman pulled her in for a hug.

"It's ok. I don't mind waiting for you."

Her eyes began to water.

"I'm a horrible person!" she cried into his shoulder.

"Hey! There's no reason to be so hard on yourself..." he said trying to calm her down.

Ruby pushed him away.

"You don't understand at all and it's all my fault!"

"I... I can try to understand if you tell me..." Roman said looking very upset now.

"I can't make myself tell you! You would hate me..." she whispered.

"Wait! What are you-

Ruby jumped off the bed and grabbed her weapon. She hurried to the door, grabbing her boots as she threw the door open. Roman jumped off the bed trying to grab her cape but she used her semblance to get away. He tried to follow her barefoot out in the snow but she was gone from view within seconds.

Ruby left Roman standing out in the snow alone.

 _ **Cipher111996: I don't think I would wanna do a harem lol I think a YangXRoman story sounds nice... kind of worked out the main part in my head... already have the name in mind, just gotta decided how it would go lol**_

 _ **AuroraNova46: thanks! I have chapter twenty five written out and half of twenty six lol**_

 _ **Dragoness of the Moon: Don't worry! Uncle Qrow can't mess things up too bad lol**_

 _ **(I altered some of Ruby and Qrow's talk)**_


	18. It Started Falling Apart

_**-Eight Days Left-**_

Yang flipped the paper over and over in her hand. She hadn't attempted to message or call the number since Qrow gave it to her. She honestly had hoped it was her mother but that seemed highly unlikely. She had been thinking about it for a few days now.

 _Maybe I should. I wonder if Qrow tried to set me up with a therapist. Hell... we all need one. He seems like he trusts who is on the other side of this number._

Yang took a deep breath and pulled out her scroll. She typed the number in and sent a simple hello.

Ten minutes passed by. She was beginning to doubt this number but she never said who she was. Maybe that was the reason...

 _ **Yang: My uncle said I could text this number whenever I was in trouble or needed someone to talk too. This is Yang.**_

A minute passed.

 _ **Unknown: Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't sure who this is! Is everything ok?**_

 _ **Yang: Um... I guess. I'm just really worried.**_

 _ **Unknown: Well... there's not much I can do to take worry away but we can talk about it... If you want.**_

 _ **Yang: That sounds nice. Can we meet in town for coffee?**_

 _ **Unknown: Of course! I love iced caramel coffee.**_

 _ **Yang: I like hot chocolate or french vanilla.**_

 _ **Unknown: How soon did you want to go? Tomorrow?**_

 _ **Yang: Give me an hour and I can be there.**_

 _ **Unknown: Ok, I live in town so it won't take much time to get there.**_

Yang put her scroll in her pocket and smiled.

 _Maybe I will finally get some stress off my chest._

X

X

 _It's been two days._

Roman laid in the middle of Ruby's bed waiting for her to return.

 _I've looked everywhere for her. No one has seen her. I have no idea where those two men are but maybe they have seen her._

Roman looked behind him. She had a small pile of napkins and her brush there. He crawled over to it and saw her scroll underneath everything.

 _She... she left it without thinking. She was pretty upset. I wonder what's in here for me to think she is so horrible..._

Roman grabbed it despite the strange ominous feeling he got touching it. It was warm in his hand. He took in a deep breath and touched the screen. It lit up and went to the home screen. It was unlocked.

He tapped on the family photo folder. The first picture was of a blonde with purple eyes and Ruby. They were making silly faces. Next was Ruby with her sister and two other girls. One had white hair and the other had black hair. The black haired one was a Faunus.

There were pictures that looked a lot older like she had saved them from another source or took a picture. After fifty pictures he came to one of Qrow and Taiyang. He frowned. Ruby hadn't wanted to talk about it but... She had a picture of them in her scroll.

 _How complicated could everything be? She seems to still care about them if she has their pictures in her scroll._

After thirty minutes, he had went through three hundred pictures.

 _She had so many pictures... It's so weird seeing my girlfriend's pictures for the first time._

Roman went through all the picture folders she had in her phone. There was numerous ones that said notes or had her class names on them. He came to the bottom of the list when he saw one that caught his eye.

 _Top Secret: Roman Torchwick_

His heart almost stopped beating. His hands were shaking.

 _I can't stop now... I need to know what is in here and why my name is on it._

Roman tapped on the folder.

X

X

Yang made her way down the snowy sidewalk. It was snowing hard now. Yang had no idea who she was looking for. She almost felt like she was stupid to do this. She had no idea who her uncle set her up with to talk too but she was feeling really silly now.

 _Maybe they can't see me because of all the snow. I wonder how long I should stand out here and wait?_

Yang waited ten more minutes before she sighed and started to walk away. She needed to get something warm to drink whether she was going to drink it alone or not. She kept going until she heard hurried footsteps in the snow. It was crunching under the weight of someone.

Yang turned around and was almost tackled by someone wearing all black.

"What the hell?"

The person looked up. Yang became angry as she saw those pink and brown eyes.

"Damnit! Why are you here!?"

"You were sad and needed someone to talk too."

 _UGH! UNCLE QROW! WHY?!_

"I don't have time for this shit!" Yang yelled and pulled away.

"Wait!" Neo yelled and grabbed her jacket.

"Let go of me!"

"You... you stood me up. The least you can do is sit down with me once!"

"I don't want to be near you! At all! You make me angry just seeing you!"

"Then hit me! Beat me up if it makes you feel better!" Neo screamed, "Just don't walk away from me..."

Yang stopped in her tracks and looked behind her. Neo had tears running down her cold, pink cheeks.

"I need you to listen..."

"God, don't... Don't look at me like that."

"Your uncle knows how much I care about you. This isn't some horrible joke. I swear to you I have no intentions of hurting you or your friends."

Yang bit her lip and looked away.

"Please."

"Fiiinnneee. Just stop begging. No more crying."

Neo smiled and hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much."

X

X

Roman put down his book. Neo didn't say where she was going in such a hurry but she looked so much more put together than before. He was worried about Ruby. Two nights straight without knowing where she was at... It was hurting him.

It had to be hard for her to keep everything secret. Roman knew why she had broke down but his younger self didn't. He honestly thought he had done something wrong. Roman wondered if she would return and tell him the truth before she came back.

Roman spent years relying on Neo. She was the most important woman in his life until recently. It was so weird how he spent all that time with Ruby almost every day for only three months changed him so much. Everything she had said or done seemed... so genuine. The things team RWBY had said when him and Neo were spying on them...

It was a bunch of mixed feelings. He honestly felt slightly insulted.

 _I was never a malicious person. Just did what I had to... I had to because I wanted to live. They never came back for me. I don't where they went._

Roman marked his spot in his book and placed it on his stand. It was cold and hot chocolate sounded really nice. After he prepared his hot chocolate he sat back down and continued his reading. He was beginning to feel anxious about how Ruby had dropped off the face if the planet. He almost had a panic attack thinking she wasn't going to come back like his parents.

 _Why are you thinking about that now?_

Roman sighed heavily.

 _No one can help me. I mean who the hell else has dealt with something like this?_

He really wished Neo was there but she wasn't. She said she had something important and that's all he knew. He wasn't going to message her or go looking for her out in the snow.

"Hm."

There was one thing that he thought was extremely strange. With all the changes she was producing in his life... How come his mind hadn't changed about being a criminal now? Why were things still the same? Some changes were here and there but...

Nothing drastic had changed.

 _Now I don't know what happens. What happens when she leaves? What happens if I can't find her before she leaves? Am I still going to Signal? Fuck, it's my own life and I don't even know what's going on anymore._

"The hell are you doing?"

Roman sat up. Cinder was looking down at him.

"I'm on vacation."

"You looked distracted and you look like you're almost in tears. That doesn't sound like a vacation if you're miserable."

"I'm on my period."

Cinder snorted and cracked a smile.

"I bought pizza."

Roman's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs.

"Well... Neo was worried about you and I can see why. You look like you haven't slept."

Cinder handed him the three pizza boxes.

"Wanna watch TV?"

"S-sure."

"I was thinking that we might move from Vale to somewhere else. I haven't said anything but the heat for us has been pretty high and it finally has died down a little."

Roman ate his second piece.

"What if I wanna quit?"

Cinder made a sad face, "You're my best man..."

"I know."

"Neo would quit."

"I know."

Cinder took a drink from her two liter of soda.

"Well... I suppose I can pay Emerald and Mercury more."

"Yea."

Cinder opened the second box of pizza.

"You like a woman?" she asked giving him a sly smile.

His cheeks started turning pink.

"You don't have to tell me. I was thinking of leaving town anyways. Neo is so wrapped up in that huntress. The blonde would make things difficult. Even if I forbade her from going near her ever again she probably would try killing me in my sleep."

Roman chuckled.

"Is that why you brought pizza over?"

"I wanted to make sure you were OK. Neo said you had been binge drinking a lot. You were drunk at my house that day and offered to take me salsa dancing."

"I did?"

"Yea. You said it would make me less of a bitch."

Roman choked on his drink.

"I'm sorry."

"Here."

She handed him blue envelope.

"What's this?"

"The money I owe you and Neo. It was the contract you completed about a year ago."

"Oh yea. I forgot about that."

"Good luck."

 _I didn't expect this._

Roman put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be a stranger."

"Oh... Trust me I won't. If I need help figuring out something I will call."

"Of course you will."

They continued sitting on his couch watching TV and finishing off the pizza.

 _ **Good morning everyone! I have finished the story! Well, on my end! I won't be posting it all at once. I might tweak the end here and there. I will have a special bonus chapter after the main chapter ends! There will be a total 27 chapter for this story. I will continue the three to four updates a week!**_

 _ **So, the shit storm has started. I hope you all enjoy the ride!**_


	19. Bus Stop Love

"Hey."

Qrow looked up from his paperwork. The boy from the motel was standing there. He had no idea how to react to it and why was he there anyways was beyond him. Qrow put down his pen and papers.

"What's up?"

Roman threw the scroll at him. Qrow frowned.

 _What the hell did she do now?_

"What's that?"

"Ruby's scroll. You're in it so I assume you know her."

"I am her uncle but I'm guessing she didn't tell you that."

"No. She kept everything a secret. Why would she do that?"

"Look kid, I don't know..."

"You do know or I'll go ask her dad."

Qrow glared at him. He stood up so quickly he knocked his chair onto the ground.

"I don't know who you think you are raising your voice to me but you can shut your fucking mouth."

Roman coward slightly backwards but he kept his brave face on.

"Who is Ruby really?! Is that even her name?"

Qrow calmed down once he saw the sorrow in Roman's eyes. The boy looked like he was about to cry.

"That wasn't a lie. Her name really is Ruby Rose."

"Then how does she have pictures of me? I know that's me because it has my whole life in her scroll. How did she know everything about me and the things I supposedly do in the future. If I'm such a horrible criminal then why did she even talk to me in the first place?!"

"From what she told me... You were in her motel room in the first place. I'm not trying to lay blame on anyone but you should think about that too."

Roman stayed quiet.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Qrow asked ignoring everything he just said.

"Two days ago. In her room."

"I'll look for her."

"How will you find her when I can't?"

"Well... I know her well enough to know where she goes. She's only eight years old after all."

Roman stared at him.

"Stay here. I'll be back."

 _Fucking kids... I'm too old for all this drama. Ruby... I need you to fix this. I know what I had said before but that... that boy looks like he's going to die from heartbreak if you don't talk to him soon._

Qrow took another look at Roman before he closed the door. The poor boy was crushed.

X

X

"Thank you for meeting me."

Yang nodded.

"I find it weird you stalk me though."

Neo smiled, "If you ever need to find out something let me know."

Yang gave her a weird smile.

"By any chance... Were you the girl I made out with in my dorm?"

Neo nodded slightly.

She sighed, "Alright."

 _I should've known that._

Neo pulled out her parasol.

"I'll walk you to your bus stop."

"You have such an adult voice for someone so small."

Neo laughed.

"That's why I stay quiet in battle."

"I do feel better... I would like to know how Uncle Qrow knows you."

Neo put a finger up to her lips and shook her head.

"So many secrets. How can I trust you?"

"I suppose you can't. But I do trust you."

The two of them stepped out into the chilly air. The snow was coming down again in flurries. Neo reached up and held the umbrella over Yang's head making her laugh. Neo was literally a whole foot shorter than Yang and that was because she was wearing boots.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll be fine."

"You're a lady and should be treated as such."

Yang blushed.

"I have an idea."

Yang picked Neo up and held her bridal style.

"I almost thought you were going to throw me," she admitted with an uneasy smile on her face.

"I thought about it."

Neo giggled as she held the parasol above their heads.

The two of them stayed silent until they reached the bus stop. The snow had started getting worse and it was almost impossible to see anything around them. Yang didn't want to say anything but she was almost regretting her choice to come out. She wasn't willing to walk all the way back to Beacon in the snow.

"I don't think a bus is going to come back anytime soon."

Yang nodded.

"Want me to get you a room?" Neo asked.

"No... I'll be fine. I promise to get home on my own."

Neo shook her head.

"No, no. Let's get a room for the meantime. "

Yang's face heated up.

"I promise I will be fine."

"That's absolute bullshit."

She pulled out her scroll and went through her contacts. She stopped at the one that said 'The Bestie'. Yang took a closer look and saw there was a picture of Neo and Roman making stupid faces. She snorted and started laughing. Neo gave her a weird look.

"What?" she asked, "Did I say something funny?"

"The fact you have Roman as your 'bestie' is quite hilarious."

Neo grinned, "We've been through everything together. I had no other friends. I was quite weird to most people. You and Roman are the two people I have ever talked to the most. Even Cinder doesn't hear me talk too often."

"Oh."

She pressed the picture and Roman answered.

" _ **Yea?"**_

"Yang and I are stranded in the snow. Can you get your jeep?"

" _ **Why can't you teleport?"**_

"Because... I always did it a few times and I need time to bring it back up again. I can only travel long distances so many times in one day. You know this already."

" _ **I think this would've been the perfect time to save this for."**_

"Can you stop being a mom for a minute and get us?"

Yang giggled.

" _ **Give me about fifteen minutes. I got you on the tracker. Keep each other warm until then."**_

"She's already holding me like a princess. I don't think we will have much problems with that."

Yang turned red.

" _ **Bye."**_

"Bye bye!"

"I forgot you two were criminals."

The smile faded from Neo's face.

"I won't be forever though."

"Criminals can just retire?" Yang asked looking skeptical.

"I've been wanting too. I never wanted to do this forever. I never wanted to do it in the first place. It just all fell together for me this way. My looks don't get where I need to, so I do what I need to live."

Yang didn't say anything.

Neo closed her parasol. She kept her arm draped over Yang's shoulder.

"I can give it up for you now if you want. If you promise to stay with me."

Yang stared at her.

"You..."

"I told you already. I want you."

Neo pulled herself out of Yang's arms and stood on the bus stop bench.

"Why are you standing on the bench?" Yang asked.

Neo dropped her parasol and took Yang's face into her small, cold hands.

"Anything you want and anything you need... I will get it for you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I will always be nearby as someone to talk to."

Yang's lip quivered. Neo threw her arms around Yang's neck and pressed her lips against hers. Yang's mind went blank. She reacted without thinking and she held Neo against her body. Neither one of them heard Roman pull up in his jeep.

"Damn, when I said to keep each other warm I didn't mean this."

Neo and Yang froze. Yang turned around with a bright red face to see the genuine smile on the man's face. It wasn't mocking or malicious.

"Damnit Roman!" Neo yelled as she hopped off of the bench.

Neo grabbed her parasol and skipped to the door of the jeep. She opened it and pulled on Yang's hand.

"Ladies first."

Yang got in and sat beside of Roman.

 _What the fuck am I doing? Did all common sense leave my body in the last five minutes?_

Neo climbed in next and locked the door after she closed it.

"So... I um... Have good news."

Neo looked at Roman.

"About?"

"Open the glove box."

Neo did as she was told and saw a blue envelope in there. She pulled it out and looked at it. The front of it was blank.

"Open it."

Neo nodded and flipped it over. She opened it and pulled out a green and yellow paper. It was a check for eighty million Lien and it had her name.

"Roman! What... What is this?" Neo whispered.

"I decided to retire. She knew you would if I did so she wrote out our checks and handed it to me."

"She wasn't mad?"

Yang couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"No. She's leaving town. We completed the contract a year ago already. I plan on staying since she wiped us clean. I suppose you can do what you want."

Neo looked at Yang.

"I think I need to stay. Until she graduates and decides what she wants to do."

"I-I-I-

"Neo, you've been in this relationship for three years. You need to let Yang catch up," he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh."

Neo blushed.

"I forgot."

Twenty minutes passed without much talking from the three of them. Roman stopped the jeep.

"You wanna walk your princess to the gates?" he asked.

Neo's appearance changed. Her hair turned bright green and she had yellow eyes.

"You ready?"

"Yea."

Yang looked at Roman.

"Um... Thank you."

"Anytime. Stay warm."

Yang closed the door to the jeep. Neo took her hand as they walked closer to the gate. Yang looked down at Neo wondering if this was really alright. What would everyone think? What would Ruby think? She barely noticed they stopped walking since she was so absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Yang."

"Um... yea?"

"When I get a better place to live... I promise to bring you. I have a small dingy apartment and I usually stay with Roman most of the time anyways. I want you to feel welcome when it comes to that point."

"Um... alright."

"I know you must have a lot to think about... Message me if you wanna talk."

Neo kissed her hand and ran back to the jeep. The ex criminal duo waved to her as they drove off.

X

X

Qrow continued walking through the woods. He knew for a fact that Ruby was more than likely at the lake about ten miles from her home. It was already late in the day. The sun was going down and it was getting a lot colder.

Qrow made it through the brush and saw the lake was frozen solid. Ruby was no where to be seen. He sighed and looked around some more. It looked like she had been there since the lake freezing over was because of Dust instead natural causes.

 _I better return back to the school... I've been gone for a few hours already._

X

X

 _ **-Six Days Left-**_

Roman woke up and rolled over in bed. Neo was still there sleeping peacefully with her scroll in her hand. She was wearing her bunny onesie pajamas. For someone who was two years older than him, she seemed like a kid sometimes but that was his favorite thing about her. She knew how to be an adult and still have fun.

 _Ruby is still missing. Her uncle hasn't stopped looking for her but he isn't getting anywhere. At this rate I'm going to have to take medicine. I had a major panic attack on Neo when she tried to leave for apartment hunting. What the fuck is wrong with me._

He walked into the kitchen and turned on the oven. Roman was tired since he had been woken at least eight times throughout the night thanks to Neo. She and Yang had been messaging each other all night pretty much. Her laughing had gotten on his nerves so much he was getting close to smothering her with his pillow.

 _Why did this place have to be so cold? I could've slept alone but no... It has to be forty degrees in my apartment._

Roman grabbed the tiny heater from under his bathroom sink and plugged it in to heat the bathroom.

 _I don't know. Maybe I should get a better apartment. I couldn't bring Ruby here..._

"Why am I thinking about that? That isn't right... She may not even want to see me when she gets back."

 _I'm much older than her... She isn't going to want someone so close to thirty already._

Roman grabbed a towel from his bedroom closet and headed back to the bathroom.

"All this worrying is making me sick."

X

X

Qrow left his classroom door open. He knew by four, Roman would be showing up again. He was ready for the young guy to walk through but he didn't today. Qrow waited around until seven but he never showed. Instead it was Ruby.

"Uncle Qrow?"

He looked up to see her standing there. She looked like she was frozen staying out in the middle of nowhere. Her nose was pink and so was her cheeks. Her eyes looked red like she had been crying a lot.

 _Why am I in the middle of so much teenage drama?_

 _ **Pick your Poison RWBY or MHA: I know Cinder gets the worst of things in most stories so I figured I would give her a more gentle side to her.**_

 _ **Videocrazy: I take it you read this all one shot lol I won't answer you on some of it and no I had no idea what a bootstrap paradox was. I looked it up to see. I didn't really care to know too much about the time travel most people had already come up. If you want, you can PM to tell me how to make it better or you don't have too lol It's up to you but thank you lol**_


	20. A Message From Neo

_**-Six Days Left-**_

"Ruby?"

"I'm s-so sorry! I couldn't do it..."

Ruby broke down crying. Qrow got up and locked his classroom door.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

She had snot running down her face. Her face was wet from tears.

"I can't handle it Uncle Qrow. I can't tell him the truth."

"Well... he already knows some of it."

Qrow got up from the floor and pulled open his desk. He handed Ruby her scroll. Her mouth opened and shut but no sound came out.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I thought I grabbed it," she whispered.

"Well... You didn't. You didn't think to look in your pocket while you've been gone?"

Ruby shook her head.

"I just want to return home already. I can't tell him. He'll already know."

Qrow sighed, "Ruby. You and I know that isn't ok to do. If you care about his feelings then you need to tell him Ruby. He was angry but he is over it now. Roman is just upset. He just doesn't understand what is going on."

Ruby just broke down. Qrow hugged her tight. Soothing a crying woman really wasn't his thing.

"You can't hide forever. You need to go."

Ruby shoved him.

"NO!"

Qrow said nothing. She just wasn't listening and it wasn't worth wasting his breath at that moment.

"I am not a mean person and I hurt someone. He was... He was supposed to be a bad person and I like him. I can't stop worrying about him and his feelings... Yet I can't bring myself to say anything. I can't stand the image of his face being so sad."

"Then you would be no better than Raven."

Ruby got quiet and looked up at her uncle.

"He needs to know. You _owe_ it to him. You need to give him an explanation."

Ruby got up and pulled his classroom door off the hinges without meaning too. Qrow looked surprised at the sudden angry strength she produced. She was gone before he could say another word.

X

X

 _ **-Five Days Left-**_

Neo walked through the snow when she reached Signal. She made sure she was wearing boots that were resistant to the cold and a heavy pea coat. She walked in and looked down the halls looking for Qrow's name on the plaques she passed by. She finally found it and opened the door.

"Hey Mister."

Qrow looked up. The both of them looked like crap.

"Why are you here?" he snapped.

"I need you to message Ruby."

"What?"

"I know she is able to receive messages from the future since she has a future device. Roman is crumbling and he's been crying for the last day or so. I know she's supposed to return soon."

"I already tried talking to her."

Neo sat at a desk and stared at him. Both of her eyes were brown.

"Give me your scroll."

"What?"

"I will tell her what she needs to hear. I am tired of seeing my best friend falling apart in front of me."

Her eyes flickered to a pale pink and they started to water.

"I have never seen him so broken. I have seen him nearly blow off an arm and another time to get thirty stitches into his leg but he never cried. Now he's a mess in his room. He wants her to talk to him because he wants her to know he's not mad."

Qrow was speechless.

"He loves her. He _really_ loves her. You will sugar coat the truth for her and I won't. I am tired of this."

He said nothing as he slid his scroll across his desk.

"Thank you."

Neo got up and grabbed the scroll. She tapped the screen a few times and started typing really fast. Qrow watched as Neo's face went from angry to sad to expressionless.

"Here."

She threw it at him.

"You can read it if you want. I'm off to get Roman some chocolate cheesecake. It's almost a shame he won't drink or smoke anymore."

Neo slammed the door to his classroom.

X

X

Ruby sat in the snow on the edge of the lake. She had been throwing large and heavy rocks to break the ice to the lake. She was getting tired of staying outside in the cold but it barely bothered her anymore. She felt emotionally numb and she hated herself. She just felt lucky Taiyang hadn't come to the lake lately.

 _Ding!_

Ruby froze.

 _I hope that's Yang._

She closed her eyes and reached into her pocket.

 _Please be Yang. I want to go home._

Ruby opened her eyes. It was a message from her Uncle Qrow.

"I wonder why he's messaging me? I didn't ask him to tell anyone anything."

Ruby clicked on the message and a long paragraph popped up. Her eyes widened in shock. It wasn't her uncle- it was Neo.

 _**It's Neo. I am not sure what is going on but you need to open your mouth. I have been Roman's best friend for years now and his only friend since his left town. I hardly have any idea what is going on exactly but you need to go talk to Roman. Roman has been upset in his room. I can tell you in the years I've known him, he has never shed a fucking tear. Roman will forgive you but you need to say something. I know you have about five days left and he will need time but things will be ok.**_

 _ **He wants to know you're ok and he needs you. Be there for him. I've done all I can. The rest is up to you now. Please.**_

Ruby sat there for the longest time without moving. She felt horrible.

 _I don't know. I didn't think he was so into me emotionally. I had no idea I was hurting him so much now. I hate myself more than I did days ago._

Ruby got up and stretched. She stared at the frozen lake for a few minutes.

 _I wonder if he will be there in my room. I hope he is._

Ruby sped all the way into town. She threw open her motel room door to see it was empty. It was clean. She walked around the room to the bathroom and it was empty too. She wasn't surprised. It was all her fault after all. She pulled out her scroll.

"I think I still have it. Ozpin sent it to me because I was so proud of it."

Ruby went through her files until she managed to find the video from the night she encountered Roman for the first time ever in her life. She watched as she took out Junior's goons then fought Roman. She watched him try to escape up the ladder on the side of the building. There wasn't much audio with all the shots being fired.

She watched as Roman climbed onto the ladder to that helicopter. The video cut out after that Dust crystal exploded. She did remember Cinder started attacking her and Glynda Goodwitch. The battle ended with them escaping. She smiled as a few tears ran down her cheeks. She made her way through her files and complied five videos of their fights since he liked breaking into places with security cameras.

Ruby wrote a note and left it on her bed with her scroll.

X

X

 _ **-Four Days Left-**_

"Ozpin needs help getting those pieces."

Neo looked up at him then at Roman's bedroom door.

"What can I do about that?" Neo asked now staring at Qrow.

"Has... Anything happened? Roman is tied to Ruby and maybe he had some idea?"

Neo said nothing as she picked up her scroll and pressed a button. She held the scroll while it rung.

"Hey."

Qrow stared at her.

"I need those pieces. Yea... You have a few things... Yea. Qrow is here."

Neo started writing out some stuff on a piece of paper.

"OK. I will. Bye bye."

Neo hung up.

"Alright, here's everything. Go to this address. I'll give you my key."

"How do you know what I need already?" Qrow asked.

"Because. I know who messed with the time machine."

Neo threw her keys at Qrow.

"Hurry back."

Neo handed him the paper.

"What's this?"

"Instruction. You can't fix the time machine for another two days."

"What?"

"Do as I say or I'll destroy the machine myself."

Qrow nodded but he glared at the small woman. He had noticed the whole time she kept looking at a door. The apartment has been quiet.

"Did... Did he cheer up yet? From the cheesecake?"

Neo shook her head.

"No. He hasn't slept much because he doesn't want to remember."

Qrow nodded sadly and headed out the door to Neo's apartment. One question nagged at his mind...

Why did he even feel bad in the first place?

X

X

Roman stare at Ruby's door trying to decide if he wanted to go inside.

 _What if she never came back?_

He closed his eyes and opened the door.

 _You have to look you idiot!_

Roman opened his eyes and the room was empty. His heart sank.

 _What did I really expect out of this? Qrow couldn't even find her._

His eyes drifted down to the bed to see a piece of paper and Ruby's scroll. Roman walked for he bed slowly and reached for the paper.

 _ **Go to the video: For You**_

Roman our the paper down and sat down by her scroll.

 _Why would she make a video?_

He couldn't help the weird feeling overtaking him as he pressed the play button.

 _ **: I'm glad it does! It makes me happy I can do that for someone!**_

 _ **I already have three stories in mind. Two of them I'm sure of how they would go. Another one in the thought process. I already doodled out the covers for them lol I'll post in a few days.**_


	21. The Relationship of Enemies

_Glass shattered everywhere on the ground. Ruby landed on the ground beside of a guy in red and black. Roman Torchwick poked his head out of the broken window. He looked like he nodded his head and the guys ran after her. She opened her scythe up and clicked off her headphones._

 _Ruby Rose beat up four guys with her scythe and her semblance. Roman Torchwick said something and climbed out of the broken window. He spoke more but it was hard to hear over the weird static. Roman said something else and lifted his cane._

 _Roman fired one shot from the end of his cane weapon. The concrete came flying into the air in pieces. Ruby shielded herself. Roman was gone. She looked around frantically. She caught him climbing up the ladder and she turned to the old man coming out of the shop._

 _She said something and the old man nodded. Ruby chased after Roman on top of the building. It looked as Ruby said something and Roman said something back. It was hard to tell what was said. He climbed onto the ladder and into a helicopter._

 _Roman threw something and fired another shot from his cane. The crystal exploded and the video cut out._

Roman sat there staring at the phone. He had no thoughts or emotions at the moment. It just was the strangest thing to see himself doing things he would never imagine doing. A slide came on.

 **This is the first time we met. I was looking at music and books when you came to rob the place with some guys. You were so calm and collected until the roof.**

The next video started playing.

" _Get the money!" Roman yelled._

" _We're trying!"_

 _BAM_

 _Ruby came busting through the doors of the bank._

" _Red! Can't you stay away long enough for me to get anything done!?"_

" _Nope! What did I tell you already, Torchwick?! I will always be there to stop you!"_

 _Roman started firing shots at her from his cane. She dodged every shot._

" _UGH! Hurry up!"_

 _Ruby kicked his cane out of his hands and then knocked his legs out from underneath him. Suddenly, three more girls came in. One was blonde, one had white hair and the other black. They started attacking the other guys that were with Roman Torchwick._

 _Police sirens were heard. Ruby turned around and kicked Roman's cane to him._

" _What the hell is your aim Red?!"_

" _Nothing. You're not as mean as you want everyone to think."_

 _Roman grabbed his cane and fired at her point blank. She shielded her face and landed a few feet away. She watched as Roman managed to escape with a few guys but no money. The blonde helped Ruby to her feet and Ruby brushed her battle dress off._

 _The video cut off._

"Why would... Why would she kick the cane back? That makes no sense."

A slide popped up.

 **You only really knocked a few people out. Nothing was hurt but your ego.**

A smile spread across his lips. The next video came up. It was black, white and gray. There was no sound.

 _The camera was angled at an alley way by a popular store. Stone and brick were flying everywhere. Ice and fire lit up the alley way. Roman came running out with Ruby behind him. Both of their faces were dirty._

 _The screen split off into four and zeroed in on the front of the store. The windows and the glass door was broken. Ruby fired an ice shot onto his back knocking him onto the ground. He got up and started firing shots rapidly making the video light up white._

 _Ruby dodged each one with ease. It was obvious she was taller and a little older looking than the last two. She continued dodging and deflecting his shots. Finally, he threw his cane and tackled her directly. She looked oddly happy about this before he tackled her down to the ground._

 _Roman was thrown into the air. Ruby jumped up and grabbed his cane. She fired it at him but he was off the video. It was hard to tell what is going on. A stray shot hit the camera and the video went out._

"Um... What is going on? That didn't really look like fight. It was like... She was baiting..."

 **We both set some clothes on fire... I paid for the six hundred Lien of clothing damage with what savings I had. You always had a short temper if I pressed the right buttons.**

" _Come on! This is the Beacon training grounds! You can seriously get arrested for breaking in here!" Ruby yelled._

 _This time, there was pink and brown haired woman with Roman. She had what looked like a pink umbrella in her hands._

" _I'm here for the shit at that bank last week, Red!"_

 _Ruby looked unamused._

" _I am just practicing my sniper shots!"_

 _Ruby dropped her weapon and hit the ground. She looked unamused. Without warning she disappeared on sight. The woman blocked every attacked Ruby had but she kicked the umbrella out of the other woman's hands._

 _It was a mixture of high speed fighting and a few shots fired from Roman but he wasn't getting anywhere. The dual colored hair woman looked like she was immensely amused by the fight she was having. Ruby looked like she was enjoying herself too even with Roman interrupting once in a while._

 _The woman tripped and Ruby took her chance. She grabbed Roman's arms and pinned him against the wall. He looked shocked because he might've not expected it. The other woman jumped up and went straight for Ruby but she was gone. The woman crashed into Roman._

 _Ruby laughed and fell on the ground. The woman was laughing too but Roman looked mad. He pushed her off and grabbed his cane from the ground. Just as he was going to fire a shot at Ruby, she kicked the cane out of his hand._

" _I have to go. It's dinner time."_

 _The woman helped Roman up. Ruby left the building. Roman and the woman left. Roman was yelling the whole time. A few minutes later Ruby returned and took down the camera._

" _I wanted to see what I did wrong with my shots but oh well. I can watch that later for a laugh. He's so funny."_

 _The video went black._

 **There's one more video. I usually watch my shots in the training grounds because I'm worried about getting better. It's helped me a lot. I watch my posture and everything. I have several videos with Yang but she likes helping me because she looks cool fighting.**

 _The video was black and white. It looked like everything was shaking. Loud crashing could be heard. Roman stood in the middle of the room. He was trying to get out through different doors but nothing was working. Something came down and knocked him out._

" _I'm going to look in here!"_

 _Ruby broke down the door to the room._

" _Roman?"_

 _Ruby ran over to his side and shook his shoulders. He didn't move._

" _Roman!" she cried._

 _He never responded._

" _Ugh! I don't know if I can lift you... I'll try anyways."_

 _Ruby slipped her arms under him and pulled. She was moving his body a lot faster than she thought._

 _BAM!_

 _More of the ceiling crashed down._

" _ROMAN WAKE UP!"_

 _Roman still didn't respond. Ruby looked upset and the sound of her crying lightly was heard but it was barely audible._

" _Roman... You gotta get up-_

 _BAM_

 _Ruby shook him more. The video blinked in and out._

" _ROMAN!"_

 _He moved a little bit._

" _Ugh..."_

" _Come on, stand up."_

 _Roman moved slightly and she got him up on his feet. They started making their way to the door._

 _BAM_

 _Ruby shoved Roman out the door making sure he didn't get hit by the falling ceiling. She pulled out her weapon and made her way out. The only thing left was rose petals in the doorway._

 _The video cut off._

 **I had made my way through that broken building later that night and found the video was still good. I took it for myself. I never understood why. Maybe half of me didn't want you in jail for blowing that building.**

 **There was one thing was for sure... No matter what you did... I never thought your life less than anyone else. I learned now that people do things not because they want too but because they have too.**

 **No matter what path you chose... I still want to be with you. I'll be waiting in that field. I think I have four days left... if you don't show, I will understand.**

 **I can tell you I never expected to fall for you but after everything here and there... I'm glad it happened.**

Roman watched the video shut off and go back to Ruby's home screen. He sat there for the longest time.

 _I have no idea what to make of this. She... She never thought I was the bad person._

Roman covered his face trying not to cry. When most people thought he was a problem but she didn't even when he did things like attack her.

X

X

 _ **-Three Days Left-**_

Yang waited at the bus stop. Neo had told her to wait there.

 _A few more days and Ruby will be home. I wonder how Neo has been. She's been pretty quiet the last few days._

Yang twirled her hair nervously. She had been super secretive and was vague about who she was talking too. She was still trying to figure out this whole thing herself. She turned around and faced the building by the bus stop.

 _Is this ok? They did retire..._

"Hey!"

Yang jumped and turned around to see Neo in Roman's jeep.

"Are you ok?" Yang asked.

Neo looked paler than her usual self and she looked really tired.

"Yea... Um... I had been taking care of Roman. He's been pretty upset lately."

Yang got in and closed her door.

"What happened?"

Neo pursed her lips and put the jeep in drive.

"It's not my place. I want to tell you but... It's his problem."

"Did Cinder hurt him?" Yang asked with worry in her voice.

"No. She came by with food and coffee trying to ease his sadness. She doesn't even know what is going on either but she's trying her best. She decided to babysit him for me so I can get out."

"Does she know...?"

Neo smirked, "Oh yea but she would never ever hurt you or your friends."

"How... how could you be so sure?"

Neo hummed for about a minute.

"Roman isn't the strongest man and everyone always seemed to notice that. I've been asked and he even asked why didn't I want to be the boss? Simple... I like being the supporter. I couldn't sit on top and do nothing. When she came across us... You could tell she feared me. I had a rap sheet longer than some streets."

"I don't know how to feel about that."

Neo giggled.

"She eased up once she realized I was as clumsy as I was graceful. She went with me a few times to do things and she just loved it."

Yang smiled.

"That day on that train... Once I met you..." Neo said softly, "I told her you were off limits. Your friends too. It was hard for them because Ruby would keep jumping in the way. Roman respected my wishes though and Cinder did... Even though she didn't want too."

"That's um... good."

Neo snorted, "Good for them. Roman's seen the angry side. He finds it terrifying."

Neo stopped in front of the mall.

"Are you hungry?"

Yang nodded.

The mall was only six small stores and five places to eat. It was hidden away behind large buildings so people sometimes forgot it was there. Neo took Yang's hand and took her inside. Even the temperature rose about ten degrees, it was still cold. The warm air hit their faces.

"That feels good," Yang said.

"Yes it does. Are you ready?"

She nodded.

They looked at all six stores then decided on tacos for lunch. Neo made through her first taco when Yang cleared her throat. She had weird look on her face and she was blushing. Neo gave her a smile to help ease her nervousness.

"Would you like to ask something?"

Yang nodded.

"Um... I don't mean to pry but... have you slept with Roman?"

Neo frowned, "Of course. I usually wear my bunny pj's when I sleep. Roman hates it because the ears are really fuzzy and it smacks him in the face sometimes."

Yang stared at her. It took a minute for Neo to realize what she was really asking.

"Wait... OH! No! No, full lesbian over here."

Yang started laughing.

"I'm so sorry I thought you knew what I meant!"

Neo snorted and started laughing too.

People started staring but they were laughing too hard to notice.

"His apartment is actually warmer than mine at the moment. We live in pretty bad buildings. Usually when I stay, we sleep in the same bed. He was mad the other night before he had his breakdown because I kept him up while I was talking to you."

"Oh... I didn't mean too."

Neo waved it off, "Don't worry about it. How is everything? I know you've been upset still."

"You have enough to worry about."

Neo reached over and took Yang's hands.

"No matter what, I'll always have time for you."

 _ **Videocrazy: Thanks and I hope you're satisfied with how it ends.**_

 _ **AuroraNova46: Here's the more until Friday lol**_


	22. The Truth

Neo opened Roman's door to peek in at him. He was finally sitting up in his bed.

"Hey... You doing alright?" she asked softly sitting in front of him.

"Can't sleep."

Neo gave him an annoyed look. She had no idea when was the last time he even slept.

"Here."

She handed him two sleeping pills. Neo had made sure to buy sleeping medicine just in case. She didn't want to bother him but every time she would peek in at him, he was laying down facing the wall. Neo had assumed he was sleeping because he was waiting for Ruby to get her shit together.

"I know you're scared but you have to go through this. You need to know what's going on."

Neo got up and pulled her friend to his feet. Roman looked dead ass tired.

"Let's give you a bath. You smell like ass and I will change your sheets."

She pulled him into the bathroom. She drew hot bath and poured some of her lavender bath bubble in. She looked back at him seeing the skeptical look on his face.

"Here's some water. Take those pills."

"Why do I need bubbles for?" he asked.

"Because you smell bad of BO and it helps you relax. The scent of lavender is relaxing. I use it once or twice a week if things have been stressful. Sometimes I will light candles and drink some wine."

Roman did as she asked. He took his clothes off and got in while Neo cleaned his bed. He didn't pee in the bed or anything but the bed smelled bad like body odor. She shook her head and grabbed the mattress. She teleported on the dumpster and threw his mattress in.

 _I tried. I didn't but he won't know that. Ugh, men are gross creatures I swear._

She appeared in his bedroom. She took of her shirt and pants. She found a pair of his boxers that looked small enough her and marched into the bathroom in his boxers and her bra.

"What are you doing?"

"I threw out your mattress."

"What? Why?"

"It smelled bad. I'm going to wash your hair for you. It'll relax you. Trust me."

Neo plopped down behind him on the edge of the tub and grabbed her mint shampoo.

"I use this if I have a bad day to help me relax. Instead, you need to relax to sleep."

"How much stuff do you need to fix a bad day Neo?" he asked before giving a chuckle.

"Being a criminal is stressful and I don't do drugs."

Neo started washing his hair and running her nails on his scalp.

"Damn... No wonder women go get their hair washed and cut."

Neo giggled.

"I'm glad to help you."

"I don't deserve someone like you."

Neo slapped the back of his head lightly, "Don't say that! We're best friends. This is what friends do."

"I feel this is what women friends do. But you have none so I was the substitute."

She shrugged.

"I only need a few friends. Ones who are loyal. In my whole life you were the only who like me for who I am. I remember you used to call me your delightful little psycho."

Roman snorted.

"You're named that in my scroll still."

She grinned.

"Close your eyes."

She rinsed out his hair with a green cup.

"Time for conditioner."

Neo ran it through his hair and rinsed her hands.

"Are you still awake?"

"Kind of."

"The medicine helps doesn't it?"

"I think the shampoo and bath is more help than the medicine."

A few minutes passed in silence. Neo rinsed out his hair. She leaned forwarded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know everything will be ok. It's hard right now but we are getting there."

"You know... I hate that I have no control over how I feel."

"To be honest Roman... I think those feelings were always there but I know what you mean."

He turned around in the tub and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Every single we ran into her she was constantly tormenting you. She never aimed to physically harm you. All we ever did was play fight."

Roman made a disgusted expression then turn back around.

"Are you suggesting she was messing with me on purpose?"

"Exactly what I'm saying."

The two of them became quiet. They could hear the wind blowing against the old apartment building.

"I hate you."

Neo rolled her eyes and dumped water on his head.

"It's time for sleep. You have a few days worth of stuff to remember."

Neo left to change her clothes and sat at the kitchen table. Roman came out of his room with a sleepy look on his face. Her threw his pillow on the couch and collapsed. Two minutes barely passed and he was out.

Neo grinned and picked up her newspaper.

 _Thank god. He's finally asleep._

X

X

"Kid... Your problems are your own."

"What should I do?"

Qrow sighed.

"Just go to her."

"I don't understand something... Why aren't I angry? I should be mad at her for lying."

"You make me want to drink."

Roman glared at him.

"She's been coming to you. Why you?"

"Because I'm her uncle. She can trust me with things when she's too scared to say something to her sister or dad."

Roman stood up.

"She's leaving tomorrow."

Roman blinked, "Already?"

He nodded, "You need to go now. It's dark and cold but I would find her now."

"I can't fight Grimm. Not as well as her anyways."

Qrow groaned and pulled open the drawer to his desk. He pulled out a small liquor bottle. Roman's eyes became wide like saucers. At this point, he was too innocent to know why a teacher would have alcohol in their desk.

"I swear when I remember this I'm going to yell at her. Damn girl."

"What do you mean... remember?"

"Ruby had me give you a few messages. Even one to her sister. She asked a few favors from me too. The memories of those in the future are changed but only the ones who had direct involvement with her. A simple wave or a hi. The future you knows everything you have been doing every time he falls asleep."

Roman stood there dumbfounded.

"If she would've murdered you now, only a few people would remember the adult you. From what I had heard is everyone freezes and the new reality came up. No one would remember but those who had a strong connection to you. Though... I'm not sure if that idea was ever tested."

He didn't say anything.

"I have a feeling that you don't fear Ruby in anyway. If she had any harmful thoughts, she would've done something to you already. She never attacked you when you were in her motel room. She would've never let you keep coming around if she hated you."

Qrow walked out of the classroom and Roman shut the door behind him.

"Why would she keep things going if she knew who I was?" Roman asked catching up to the man.

"She is rather childish and naive but she has a good heart. She believes in everyone. She's always been like that."

"That doesn't answer my question really."

"I can't really answer for her. I have no idea either."

"Oh."

"Where is this field?"

"A few miles away."

 _Damn you Ruby. I wanted to stay in where it was warm._

Qrow looked up as snow started to fall.

"We may have to take some ATV's to there. We may have to go in the morning."

"I don't have that kind of time!" Roman yelled.

"Listen kid... I am not the best person to travel with. I attract bad luck... It's more of a curse than a semblance. We can't go in snow."

"You said I should go now!"

Qrow put his hands on Roman's shoulders, "We will get there. Be here at six in the morning."

Roman jerked away and headed back towards the motel. Qrow locked the doors to the school and headed for his own place.

X

X

Qrow stood outside of Signal waiting for Roman. He still had ten minutes left and he almost expected Roman would be there early. Another five minutes passed and Roman finally showed up. He had a backpack on and a pink duster jacket. Qrow smirked and shook his head.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded.

They got onto the ATV's and headed for the place Ruby would be at. It took over an hour to get there because of trees and the occasional stray Grimm. The sun was already rising. Roman's face was freezing and he wished he had gloves. His nose kept running and it felt like made his face colder.

Qrow stopped his four wheeler and hopped off.

"The trees are too thick here. Go ahead and walk."

"Are you going to wait?"

"Duh. You have to ride the other one back."

Roman smiled weakly and kept walking. He pulled out the sword from his sheath and continued on alone. Qrow sat on his four wheeler as Roman disappeared from his sight.

X

"Ruby?"

Roman was standing in the middle of the field where he gave her the water.

"RUBY!"

Rose petals filled the air.

"Um... hi."

Ruby and Roman finally stood face to face after almost a week of not seeing each other. He looked at her, glad to see her and half wondering why she was wearing the dress they had gotten her. It was cold outside.

"Look... I'm sorry..." she said softly.

Roman reached into his pocket and handed her the scroll.

"So... You already know me but I feel like I don't know you at all. I would like to know you better though..."

Ruby gave him a small smile.

"I won't have time to tell you everything but I promise you that you already know everything about me."

"I do?"

She nodded, "I actually found the files you have of me. I was really nosy. You even wrote 'pain in my ass' on the folder."

Roman turned bright red. He felt like that wasn't something he would do but those videos suggested otherwise.

"I was curious... You know..." she started.

"About?"

"You. How you became you."

Roman had a pained expression.

"I get it now. It's funny because I could've went down a similar path but I didn't. I have people there to pick me up when I fell. You were left all alone. That wasn't fair to you. But... don't worry, you have someone to pick you up."

"Who?"

"Well... there's me. And her."

Ruby flipped through her pictures and showed Roman a picture of Neo.

"Who is she?"

Ruby smiled, "Your partner in crime. Literally."

Roman took the scroll and stared at it.

"The girl from the restaurant?"

Ruby nodded, "That's why I had to stare. I was confused when I saw her but I forgot... I'm not from here."

"How far... are you from home?"

"Ten years exactly. I would be eight right now. Yang would be ten."

"So... I would be twenty six?"

Ruby nodded.

"So... It's me who's actually older."

Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Your friend is twenty eight."

"Wow."

It felt awkward. He almost felt old but he wasn't even eighteen yet.

"Can I ask you something?"

"At this point I'll answer anything for you," she said.

"Why did you save me from a building I would blow up? You sounded upset."

"I took a liking to you and Neo. You aren't the type to fight me head on but she was. Teasing you was the best part of my life at that time. You always got so mad but... you always stayed serious. Neo was the only who realized I was playing around."

Silence.

Roman cleared his throat.

"Can... can I hug you?"

Ruby nodded quickly and slipped her arms around his waist.

"I missed you so much," she whispered, "I was so scared. I was afraid you would hate me."

Roman buried his face in Ruby's red hair.

"I would never hate you. I missed you so much."

She looked up at his. Ruby had tears running down her face.

"I love you Ruby."

Ruby opened her mouth but closed it.

"Ruby? You ok? Did that upset you?"

She felt weird. She looked at her hands. She tried shaking her head but she couldn't. Roman watched as the image of her standing there flickered like a lagging video.

"What's going on?" Roman asked.

Ruby tried talking but weird noises came from her mouth.

"Ruby?" he whispered.

He reached out for her but then... she was gone.

"RUBY!" he screamed.

Ruby had disappeared from that time back into her own leaving Roman standing there alone.

 _ **SakuraHeicho – Whitekitty44: A lot of people are thrown off but the age difference usually or the fact he's a villain. Me personally in my stories I always close in that age gap to a point. I'm you decided to give this a chance! I hope you like it the ending too!**_


	23. My Return Home

"Ruby!"

Ruby looked behind her. Her face was covered in sweat and she felt sick to her stomach. She was on her hands and knees. Ruby had felt like she was falling and was trying to brace for impact but it never came. Landing in a different time was a lot easier than she thought but it certainly didn't feel like it was.

Ruby saw all the happy faces around her but she couldn't feel like them in that moment. She had one last chance to tell Roman how she really felt and it was all taken away in an instant. She leaned upward swatting on her knees staring at the wall. She barely moved when Yang appeared by her side.

"Ruby! I'm so glad you're OK!" Yang cried running up to her.

Ruby covered her face and they could hear her sniffling.

"Did you miss us too?!"

Yang knelt down and gave her a hug. Everyone was so excited she was back safely. Ozpin was relieved since Yang wasn't going to beat him to death now.

"Ruby? What's wrong?"

She stared at her older sister with a grief stricken expression. Yang had never seen that kind of look on her sister's face before. The only thing that came through Yang's mind was someone hurt her little sister. What horrible thing could've happened when Uncle Qrow had assured them she was ok and safe?

"Did something happen to you? Uncle Qrow never said you were in trouble of any sort."

Ruby shook her head.

"Well, what's wrong?" Yang cried shaking Ruby's shoulder's lightly.

"I... I... I miss Roman!" she wailed and broke down sobbing.

"Eh?!" Yang said with her eye twitching.

 _What the fuck?!_

The room became silent as they listened to Ruby sob into her hands.

X

X

Roman came back out of the woods and stared at Qrow.

"She left huh?"

Roman nodded.

"Come on. I have something to show you."

They made the drive back on the four wheelers in the snow. It had started to flurry some but it didn't seem as cold. Roman felt numb. He felt cheated somehow. He had felt like she had more time there but maybe they did it earlier than normal? Ruby hadn't received a message saying they were bringing her back.

"We need to stop by my friend's place."

Roman frowned but nodded. Patch wasn't so far from the main town but there was no neighbors for miles. They parked in front of the wooden house.

"Yang! Ruby!" Qrow called.

Roman head jerked towards the doorway. A small blonde girl came running out with a small, wooden sword and a cape on. Next another girl came running out with a play Grimm mask on with black gloves.

"Uncle Qrow!" they both screamed.

The smaller girl ripped off her mask revealing her silver colored eyes. Roman felt like his heart was being squeezed in his chest.

"Hey you two. Can you get me that manila envelope from under my mattress? Since both of you are so nosy and know where I keep things."

"Yea!" they screamed and ran back into the house.

"I thought this was your friend's house?" Roman asked.

"It is, but I'm also their uncle so there's a spare room just for me. Normally I never occupy it alone since they always want me to read stories. Especially Ruby. She loves fairy tales."

Qrow grinned at Roman.

"We found it!" the two girls yelled.

"Ruby, hand it to him."

Ruby looked up at him with her big silver eyes.

"Your eyes are so pretty. They remind me of the grass in the summertime."

Roman looked at Qrow weirdly then smiled. He had brought him here to have some closure until his future with Ruby was to come.

"Thanks Ruby."

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Roman."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

"Do you live in Vale?"

"I do."

"Oh OK."

"Your eyes remind of me the moon."

Ruby tilted her head with a thoughtful look on her face.

"The moon is broken though."

Roman shrugged, "It doesn't make it any less beautiful."

Ruby smiled happily, "That's true. Well bye Roman!"

She grabbed her mask and ran after Yang. Roman opened the folder.

"What the hell? This... This is Ruby's money?!"

Qrow nodded.

"She told me to leave it for you. She has another thing for you when you get older. I'll see you at Signal in a few weeks."

"You expect me to still go?"

"Of course I do. Ruby is a huntress right? You wanna stand by her side?"

Roman nodded.

"Then you need to train to stay alive and be somewhat useful in your life for her."

"Roman!" Ruby called.

She disappeared leaving rose petals in the air and tackled him. He fell on the ground into the snow.

"I'll miss you. I feel like I know you but I know I don't. Is that weird?"

He shook his head, "No. I'll miss you too. I can't wait to see you again."

She grinned and hugged him again. Ruby disappeared back in the house.

"Hey, boy."

He glanced at Qrow.

"Yea?"

"Whatever you do in the future... Don't get killed ok? I know it's hard right now and spend that money wisely."

He gave the older man a nod and he made his way back into town alone.

X

X

Yang sat on her bed staring at her heartbroken sister.

"I don't understand. How did it happen?" Weiss asked with her arms crossed, "She was gone three months."

 _I can't say anything. I don't know what to say. This shouldn't have happened...How could it even have happened? Was there warning signs? Did I not pay enough attention to her?_

"Can you talk to me?" Yang asked standing up.

"No. The three of you yelled at me."

Yang sighed, "Please look at me."

Ruby stayed silent.

"Ruby, why did you even talk to him? I don't even care how old he is... You know who he is and what he does!" Weiss said pushing Yang out of the way.

Blake continued reading her book while Weiss told their leader off but she made sure to listen.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried shaking her friend.

"I can take you to see Roman if you want but you have to look at me."

Weiss let go of her and stared at Yang with dumbfound expression.

"What?" the heiress asked like she didn't hear right.

Ruby rolled over in her bed to look at her sister.

"Really? You know where he's at?"

"I don't where he's at but I know someone who does."

"How the hell would you know where he's at?" Blake asked looking up from her book.

"I wasn't ready to say anything but obviously some things have happened... Ruby, you have to tell me."

Ruby's eyes flickered to Weiss back to her sister.

"I found Roman by pure accident then we just started hanging out. I... I love him Yang. I haven't got to tell him yet but he's told me. I was so scared to tell him the truth. He was sixteen... I just... He's not the horrible person everyone thinks he is. I swear."

"Really?! We've been fighting him for years!" Weiss screamed remaining unconvinced.

Ruby hopped off of her bed, "You three have been fighting him- I haven't! Did it ever really look I was fighting them?"

No one said anything. They just gaped at her trying to come up with a reason to change her mind.

"Don't judge me! You fell for some manipulative jerk!" Ruby screamed pointing at Blake.

Blake became red in the face. Weiss held the smile that threatened to grace her lips.

"Ruby... Calm down," her sister said grabbing her sister's shoulder.

"Why is everyone so against him?" Ruby yelled beginning to feel angry.

Yang turned around and started typing on her scroll.

 _ **"Hello?"**_

"Neo, can Ruby and I come over?"

...

"She wants to see him."

 _ **"Alright. He's been up a little but he is out right now. I can come get you."**_

Yang walked to the window. It was snowing and it looked like it had been for a while now.

"What about the snow? It gets bad out here."

 _ **"Not a problem for me. Be right there."**_

Yang barely hung up and Neo appeared in their dorm room. She was wearing her pink bunny pajamas. Ruby was unphased by this and tackled her in a hug. Yang had to hide the smile on her face seeing the older woman dressed like that.

"Please take me! I need to see him!"

Neo messed up Ruby's red hair, "Don't worry... I will. I'm glad you came to your senses. He won't be so sad anymore."

"I never meant to hurt anyone!"

Neo smiled and hugged her, "I know. He told me everything."

Ruby smiled feeling a little bit of relief.

Neo's eyes were watery, "Thank you for saving him because if you didn't I wouldn't have my best friend."

"His life means something too."

"I wanna go."

Ruby and Neo looked over at Weiss.

"If this is all true, then he should be a different man. I have to see for myself."

"Me too!" Blake said standing up.

Neo nodded, "Alright. Oh! Ruby! We retired! Cinder is leaving the city and our records are wiped cleaned. You and Roman won't have to run from anyone."

Ruby blinked then grinned happily, "I'm glad to hear that!"

"Alright, everyone hug! Now, no one move!"

The sensation of teleportation was strange. It didn't feel as queasy as time travel to Ruby but she didn't enjoy either one. They fell onto the floor without warning and Neo was the only one standing up. It was cold in the apartment and there was barely any light.

"Where is he right now?" Ruby asked.

"He was getting food. I was hungry and he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He hasn't been out for days."

Ruby hung her head. She felt so guilty for making his life a living hell.

"Will he come back if he knows I'm here?" Ruby asked quietly.

"I don't know. That's why I'm not saying anything. Go hide in his bedroom, ok?"

Neo shooed the four women into her best friend's room. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt more nervous than she ever had in her whole life. Everything Roman had been going through for the last few months was finally coming to the end.

Neo sat on the couch reading the paper when the front door opened ten minutes later. Roman walked in with three bags full of Chinese take out. She looked up at him seeing the happy face of her best friend. It was a relief to finally see that again.

"Fuck yea!"

Roman placed everything on the counter when he saw his bedroom door open. Ruby stepped out.

"Um... look who showed up," Neo said as she gave out a nervous laugh.

"Roman... I..." Ruby started but she was choking up.

He never took his eyes off of her.

She stepped forward but stopped. It felt so awkward. She was so used to the younger Roman and not the older one. It was weird to think that way when she had known him for years but she didn't know him as intimately. They were one in the same but... How did he feel about her? She couldn't talk to him when she was gone those few days. She wanted to talk to him so bad and when she finally could- it was cut short.

"You're still wearing the dress."

Ruby nodded.

"You still have your red hair."

She nodded again but more slowly.

"I had a mission... To go back two weeks in the past to stop you from harming Vale. Something went wrong with the machine and I was stuck there."

He nodded like he already knew but it didn't surprise Ruby any.

"Roman... What was the last thing you remember?" she asked softly.

"You gave me a ton of money. I met you... but you were eight years old. It felt so weird like... We knew each other forever."

Ruby swallowed hard with her lip quivering.

"I love you too."

Roman stepped forward and Ruby jumped into his arms hugging him.

Weiss, Yang and Blake were watching through the three inch gap in the doorway. Neo looked so touched.

"It was only a few hours but it was ten years of waiting. It was three months I never saw you... It took forever," he whispered.

Ruby kissed him first. He picked her up and placed her on the counter. Roman ran his hands up her back in a seductive manner. He started unzipping the back of dress slowly but Weiss jumped out of his bedroom.

"Hey! PG please!" Weiss screamed.

Roman jerked away to see the rest of team RWBY standing there with red faces.

"What the fuck? Neo! Did you bring everyone?"

"Yea," she said giggling, "You can't do anything without a mattress anyways."

Ruby laughed nervously.

"I guess I'm glad I bought extra food then," he said straightening out his clothes, "We can sit on the couches and eat."

"I cannot believe this is really happening," Blake said, "It's like a fairy tale story or some weird fan fiction."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "What I don't understand... is that Ruby changed things but all those buildings were still blown up. Why didn't anything change?"

Roman gazed at Ruby, "I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed. Neo and I already donated a couple million to fix them. I didn't want you to fail your mission completely."

"Wow," Yang said looking at Neo.

Neo hugged Yang, " I missed you."

Blake's head snapped to the side, "What?"

"She is where you've been going?" the heiress asked staring at Yang.

"Y-yea."

"She tried to kill you!" Blake screamed.

"I uh... forgive her."

"I'm so excited! Look at the sister in laws I have now!" Neo cried happily clapping her hands.

Weiss and Blake exchanged weirded out looks but kept quiet.

Roman sighed, "Neo, give it time. She needs time to catch up."

Yang giggled nervously.

"I know my place isn't a four star hotel but I have food if you don't mind it being chilly."

After thirty minutes, they all settled down and started eating. Roman flipped through the channels before settling on a horror movie. Everyone was kind of silent because the situation was so strange and unusual. They never once thought they would all be sitting together eating and watching a movie. It was all thanks to a broken machine.

 _We probably will be having a long talk tomorrow morning but hopefully no one will yell now._

Once it got really late, Neo teleported Weiss and Blake home first.

"I guess... I can see you tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"If you want too."

Ruby put a hand on his face, "I never meant to hurt you."

Roman pulled her in close, "I know. Damnit Ruby Rose... Never in my life has anyone affected me this way. I love you so much."

She smiled.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Qrow told me that."

"I will give it to you when I have everything."

"Alright."

Tears filled her eyes.

"I don't want to be away from you."

"You have the weekend after tomorrow. I'll get my shit together and find a better place to live."

"Ok."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Ruby went to pull away but he pulled on her hand a little. She looked back to see an evil grin on his face.

"You look pretty good naked."

Ruby hid her bright face making Neo laugh and making Yang felt really uncomfortable. They disappeared once they hugged onto Neo.

Roman sat on his couch unable to get the stupid grin off his face.

 _ **Cardfighter By Maple: Yes it did and I hope it was worth the wait!**_


	24. A Love Not Forgotten

The next morning happened just like Ruby had thought. Weiss had woken up and made coffee. Blake had gotten their breakfast. Yang sat on her bed with a dreaded expression like she felt things weren't going to go well. Ruby made it to the restroom without anyone saying anything to her.

 _This might be slightly worse than I thought. No one had spoken since last night. Maybe they are still processing everything... I am curious to how Yang and Neo had started talking. I wonder what happened while I was gone._

"So... Anyone want to explain?" Weiss asked.

 _Figures she would be the one to ask first,_ Yang thought as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"What is there to explain?" Ruby asked giving her a smile.

"Don't play stupid. I don't understand how all this happened. Especially you Yang. You had my head reeling yesterday."

Yang glared at the heiress and took another bite of her pancakes.

"How you didn't argue last night?" Ruby asked.

"Why would anyone start a fight in a criminal's apartment?" Blake, "Neo was a hired assassin at one point in her life. We aren't stupid."

"That's true. I ate my food and kept my mouth shut," Weiss said as she poured her coffee.

Ruby looked at her older sister wondering if she was going to say anything.

"I really care about him," Ruby said.

"Really?" Blake asked, "Are you sure you aren't brainwashed?"

"I'm not. I actually saw Neo in the past. Roman had no idea who she was. He was an innocent sixteen year old. He had friends and a dog. He was homeless. His parents were actually huntsmen themselves and they never came back for him. I think they died honestly like Mom did."

"That's kind of sad," Blake admitted, "I had no idea he was left here in Vale."

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"It is sad but it doesn't excuse what he did."

"But it explains why," Ruby said with an annoyed look on her face, "If you think about it, Yang and I could've ended up the same way."

Ruby looked over at Blake. She looked like she was thinking about it really hard.

"You told us all about Adam and not once did I judge you for it. I don't get that feeling from Roman. He's not the bad guy people make him out to be."

Yang continued eating her pancakes in silence. She reached the last piece when she noticed Blake staring at her.

"What?"

"You've been unusually quiet about this."

Yang bit her lip refusing to look at Ruby.

"Say something Yang!" Weiss yelled throwing her arms into the air.

Ruby felt ashamed. Weiss was trying to pin her own sister against her. Yang had always been against her being with anyone but... was the nice act last night she had fake or for real?

"I had sex with Roman... a lot."

Yang's head snapped to the side to stare at her. Weiss' mouth dropped open and Blake hid her smile behind her cup of tea. It was an odd thing to blurt out.

"I get why you didn't want me dating but this is happening and it is very real. If you refuse to be ok with it then I'll quit Beacon and run away. I'm telling you the truth. This whole thing wasn't intentional... It just happened, ok?"

Yang set her plate down in her lap.

"Fine. I won't argue with you because I have no room to talk. Neither does Blake. Just promise me if anything seems off or weird, you tell me. Everyone needs to drop it. Ruby won't budge and I won't leave Neo."

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Weiss yelled.

"I said drop it!" Yang yelled as her eyes started to changing to red, "You have expressed your concern and we heard it all. Get over it."

The room became silent. Weiss made herself another cup and left the dorm room.

X

X

Two whole weeks passed since Ruby had returned to her time. She caught up with all her school work and making sure she had all the time in the world for Roman. None of team RWBY had gotten used to Neo popping in and out whenever she pleased. Whenever Ruby gave the ok, Roman would come with her but it was rare.

Ruby was making her way through the court yard when she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. She recognized the red cape whipping around in the wind. Ruby grinned and broke out into a sprint towards her uncle. She tackled him, taking him down to the ground.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too even with all the problems you caused me along the way."

Ruby grinned but she did feel slightly guilty.

"Oh... Well... I did need help and you are always there. How could I not ask you? You're the only I trusted not to get mad at me for everything."

"Well, you weren't wrong. I suppose."

He pulled out a large sealed envelope.

"This is for you."

Ruby gave him a look.

"Everything you asked for and more. Sorry it took a little longer than I thought. I had to go through a lot of stuff to get this."

"It means a lot."

"I know it does. That's why I made sure to do this for you."

"Do you want money?"

Qrow laughed, "When I come back into town, you owe me a lunch with a couple drinks. Oh yea... Your man is clumsy by the way. It's wonder that asshole made this far just running away and having Neo fight."

Ruby backed off and sat there in front of him.

"Is he that bad?" she asked.

"Very much so. If you love him, make sure to cover him in bubble wrap whenever you stray far from Vale."

Ruby giggled and slapped his arm.

"How is everything?"

Ruby made a small smile, "It's ok... I um... It' a little awkward. I'm trying to get there with him like I did when he was younger. Also... Yang hasn't argued with me about it. Weiss is still a little bit upset. No one has tried arguing with me about it."

"Just jump in bed with him again, I know that would fix things with him."

"UNCLE QROW!" she cried.

Her face was so red it was hard to hide.

"There's no shame in the game Ruby. Just have babies in five years instead of now. I don't think I'm ready for great nieces and great nephews."

"Fine, just drop the topic," she said looking at him through her fingers.

"Fair enough."

"How come you're so ok with Neo liking Yang?"

Qrow scratched his head, "It was thanks to you actually. You were so confident about Roman, I thought maybe Neo was the same way."

"Oh."

"I figured I should give them a chance... I mean Tai and your mother did for Raven. I think I should offer the same kind of trust. I love you both and if anything happens, I will be there for you. I promise to bring the shovel and I have a good burying spot too."

"You sound like Dad."

Qrow smirked.

"You need to talk to him too."

Ruby looked unsure about that.

"He would understand more than I would. Raven was my sister but he loved her willingly when he never had too."

She nodded.

"It's almost Christmas."

Ruby smiled, "Yea. Are you going to be around?"

Qrow shook his head, "Duty calls. I leave tomorrow."

"Alright then. I love you."

"Love you too kiddo."

Qrow got up and waved to her as he left for the dirt road.

X

X

"Here we are!" Neo said.

"It's still pretty empty..." Ruby said looking around at the living room area.

"He's waiting on stuff to get delivered actually."

"Oh."

"I guess I'll head back to Yang."

Ruby smiled and nodded. Neo disappeared into thin air leaving her alone. Ruby sat on the floor in the corner. He made sure to get another apartment with a balcony. She watched as the snow started getting heavier.

 _I wonder if he's going to get here sometime soon... I'm bored._

An hour passed by and she started dozing off. She scrolled slipped from her hands and fell on the carpet. Roman walked in to see his girlfriend on the floor asleep. He shook his head with a smile on his face and placed the things on the counter he had bought.

"Ruby," he whispered.

She didn't move. Roman tapped her leg and she jumped awake.

"I'm sorry! I was asleep!"

Roman snickered, "You do that though. Almost anywhere, even in the park... Remember?"

She blushed and nodded.

"I'm surprised you're here. You said you weren't coming until the weekend."

"I know. I have an early Christmas present."

"Oh... I haven't even gotten you anything yet though."

"That's ok. Sit down."

Ruby patted the spot in front of her. Roman sat down.

"This... This might be bittersweet for you."

He frowned as she handed him the envelope.

"What is this?"

"Um... Well... You said you wanted to look for your parents. I asked Uncle Qrow to find out for you since he's so well connected."

Roman was speechless.

"I haven't opened it. You will be finding out the same time as me. Though, I can leave if you want."

He shook his head and he opened it slowly. Roman pulled out a packet of thirteen pages. The first four pages of it was about his parents. Basically it was their whole life on paper. His hands were shaking slightly. He got to read what their whole mission was about.

They had to go to the mountains to take out several large groups of Grimm... just the two of them.

"They um... were found three weeks after they didn't return..."

Ruby watched the devastation on his face fade into sorrow.

"What were their names? If it's ok to ask..."

"John and Rhea Torchwick."

Ruby smiled.

"You never told me."

Roman looked up, "I never did... did I?"

She shook her head.

"Who do you look like more?"

"My Mom actually. My Dad had jet black hair and green eyes. He was about six feet tall. My Mom had the orange hair and bright blue eyes. She was a few inches taller than you. My Dad was really strict but he would bend to my Mom's wishes. He always gave her what she wanted. They were great parents."

"That's really nice to hear."

"You remind me a lot of her though. She hardly ever had a horrible thing to say about anyone. She loved to play around a lot. She was always so strong and relaxed."

"Your dad?"

Roman smiled, "He was the serious type. I never knew why someone like him would want someone like Mom but I guess she balanced him. He was more like a ninja than a huntsman. I could never play hide and seek too well with him. Once I got older, he taught me a lot about escaping and thinking. I wasn't a strong fighter but they were ok with that."

"They sound great."

"They are."

Ruby looked down to see the last paper.

"Are you going to read the last few pages?"

Roman nodded. He fingered through the papers. The last two were authorized papers to get copies of the paper work.

"It's their last will."

Ruby nodded, "We all had to make one before we start the more serious missions."

Roman grimaced.

"That..."

"Morbid."

He nodded.

"It says... Makayla Torchwick was supposed to get me. She lived in Atlas but on her way to get me... Her ship was destroyed by aquatic Grimm. I got lost through the paper..."

"So... they never deserted you..."

Roman smiled and closed his eyes.

"I guess... I guess that makes me feel better."

Ruby took his hand.

"I'm sorry but I knew he could find it out faster than us."

"No... That's fine... He must've been working on this pretty hard."

"Yea, he made sure to finish it before he left for his mission tomorrow."

Roman nodded.

"I appreciate this. I really do."

Ruby put the papers to the side in a pile and pulled on his arm. Roman laid his hand on her chest while she leaned back against the wall.

"I can stay the night if you want."

He shook his head, "There's no bed but this is good for a while. Thank you."

"Anytime, Roman."

X

X

"It's Friday!" Yang yelled.

Ruby rolled over in her bed.

"Damnit... Yang it's still dark outside."

"It's six in the morning. Time for coffee."

Ruby got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"We have like eight weeks left."

Weiss threw open the bathroom door ignoring the fact Ruby was sitting on the toilet.

"Privacy!"

"Like I care. Neo pops in and out like nothing. She helped me hook my date night bra the other night. I've walked in on her and Yang already. At this point, I don't care."

Ruby sat there until Weiss left the bathroom.

Yang walked in after Ruby managed to hastily pull up her panties.

"Hey, how did Roman react?"

"He was happy to know what really happened. It was bitter though..."

Yang smiled.

"I'm glad he finally found out then."

They made it through the day doing at least eight tests. The closer they got to the end of the year the more tests there were. Yang was still struggling and Ruby managed to pass with average test scores. She had missed a lot and she was ok with taking the test even though Ozpin offered her the opportunity to take them in the summer.

"My head hurts."

Ruby patted her sister on the back.

"Yang, if you want... We can study together tonight. I don't mind."

"Ugh, no."

"Are you sure?"

"Sunday, Ruby. I can prepare myself then for all those tests."

Ruby shrugged.

"Alright then."

Ruby was the last one awake. She was busy reading her book. She had gotten home an hour ago from Roman's apartment. He had his apartment actually looking like a home now instead of empty but at least it was warmer. She turned the page when she felt something heavy on her bed.

"Neo?" she asked without looking.

"Aw, I wanted to scare you!"

"I don't think so. Everyone is pretty tired."

Neo pouted, "I know. Yang slept through the whole movie..."

"Well, I don't think she would mind if you cuddled her for the night."

"I'm not here for her."

Ruby closed her book.

"What do you mean? Did you want to do something?" Ruby asked.

"I have to take you to see someone."

"I don't want to meet Cinder."

Neo snorted.

"She's gone already. Let's go."

"Wait-

They reappeared back in the room where the time machine was. Ruby was laying on the floor while Neo was standing up.

 _I will never get use to this teleportation thing. It's worse than time travel._

"Alright... You want me to leave you alone?" Neo asked.

Ruby got up and stared at the person Neo was talking too. Her jaw dropped open.

"Ya-Yang?!"

 _ **Videocrazy: Thanks and no... they weren't completely convinced. Of course... they will drop it thanks to Yang lol I guess Roman can whatever age anyone makes him as long as the story telling is good.**_

 _ **deloreansareawesome69: here's the more until Wednesday lol**_


	25. My Biggest Mistake

Ruby stared upward at the person who looked like her sister but she wasn't... She was sure it wasn't her but there was no mistaking those violet eyes.

"It feels so weird not seeing you in such a long time," Yang said helping Ruby up.

Ruby looked concerned and suspicious but Neo seemed like she trusted the Yang standing before them.

"Let me see you," Yang said grabbing Ruby's shoulders.

Ruby looked at Neo. Her eyes were pleading to know what was is going on.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at this Yang but avoided her eyes.

"Oh."

Yang let her go.

"I'm sorry... You have no idea what is going on... I apologize."

This Yang had on a black leather jacket and a yellow tube top barely covering her breasts. Her right hand was black and yellow like it wasn't a glove or her hand. She was at least another four inches taller than the Yang Ruby knew. She had ripped, dark blue jeans and black biker boots.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yang... Five years in the future... Well I was... I'm not sure how long I've been away from my own time."

Ruby's jaw dropped open.

"I wanted to talk to you before I went home. I asked Neo to bring you here."

"I don't understand... Why would you come here?" Ruby asked.

Yang gave her a sad smile.

"I messed up... Really bad... I came here to fix everything."

"What did you mess up?"

Yang fidgeted with her hair. It was half a foot longer than it was now and just as blonde.

"I am the reason you got stuck in the past... well... this time."

"What do you mean this time?" Ruby asked.

"Text me when you're done. I would love a hug before you go," Neo said with a smile.

Yang nodded with a smirk and Neo disappeared.

"Come sit down."

Ruby sat down across from future Yang.

"I have to explain some stuff. Ozpin is fairly new to the time travel stuff but... Since I experienced it more, I know more. Within our time alive there are many different possibilities. That vehicle that passed you a busy street can hit you, hit the pole, another car or a the building and so forth. One person can stay in the same timeline and experience different possibilities or the same exact one."

"Oh... I think I get it."

Yang smiled as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"In my time... about five years ago or so, the machine short circuited when you were leaving and you were thrown ten years in the past. You meet up with Roman and I believe you two met in your motel room. He was reading a book."

Ruby nodded. She hadn't told Yang everything yet but this one knew.

"You got stuck there... For three months. I am from a different timeline since I threw us into two separate ones since I appeared here. The longer I stay, the more it separates and yours is almost ninety nine percent the same as mine. A few slight differences here and there. Like the machine breaking in mine and me messing with it to leave you there in yours. I continued to sabotage the machine so you would keep up your three month limit. I'm am sorry if anything in that time caused you emotional distress."

Ruby shrugged.

"Uncle Qrow helped me out."

Yang grinned, "Sounds like him. He was pretty upset in my time with you but he let it go."

"Oh."

"Well, anyways... In my time, Neo doesn't ask me out until two months after you come back. I don't start my relationship with her for a while actually. In this time... I showed up and persuaded Neo to ask me out sooner than later. She does... I do feel bad about the dorm room... You know how my temper is."

Ruby offered her a smile and nodded.

"The problems begin. It was never really a problem but it was for me. I was wrong Ruby. I was a horrible sister and I treated you like shit. You never deserved the things I said to you. I was so mean and nasty... Even Weiss had slapped me. Blake stopped talking to me and you fell into a depression."

" _Yang! Why can't you just accept it already?!" Ruby screamed._

" _Because he hurt people! Destroyed buildings! He's... he's messing with you so he doesn't get in trouble!"_

" _He had no idea who I was when I met him. He never knew because I never told him!"_

" _It doesn't matter! I won't accept this! Ruby, it's bullshit! Blake and Weiss think it is too but they won''t tell you! I WILL!"_

" _You're wrong!"_

" _I'm not wrong!" Yang screamed and stomped her foot. The floor boards cracked under her boot._

 _Ruby refused to back down._

" _You can do what you want but I won't back down."_

" _Then you're fucking stupid."_

Yang shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"What happened? What were you mad about?" Ruby asked.

Yang stared into her sister's eyes. There were tears threatening to overflow.

Ruby reached out and took her hand, "Yang, I won't be upset or mad."

"I was angry... I was angry because you were with Roman Torchwick. I was angry you would like a piece of shit like him."

Ruby didn't let go of her hand.

"Honestly, I was ready for that kind of reaction," she admitted.

"That's why I had Neo ask me out now. When I return to my own time, our timelines will sync up."

"What difference would that have made?"

"A very big difference."

Yang pulled her hand away and wiped at her eyes.

"I tormented you and Roman. I threatened to kill him. I threatened to break his legs and arms. I tried everything I could to scare him away but he wouldn't keep his distance. Then I told you that if you didn't break up with him I was going to tell Dad and tell Ozpin. Blake and Weiss said I was blowing everything out of proportion. They were right."

 _Yang..._

"A few weeks after you dumped him... Things started to spiral out of control. Roman started blowing things up... with people in them. The body count was getting higher. Neo deserted him. She wanted no part in the chaos he was causing."

Ruby stayed silent. She had a feeling something bad happened. Very bad.

"Two weeks after the city started to fall... You disappeared. I couldn't find you... I thought you died. I came across the new tall custom building... I could see you standing at the t-top."

Ruby swallowed hard. Yang covered her face. Her body was shaking slightly.

"It's ok Yang."

She looked up. Her mascara was running. Her cheeks were red and her nose was runny.

"It's not ok!" she cried wiping her face.

Ruby crawled over to her. She gave her a tight hug and tried calming her down.

X

" _Ruby!" Yang screamed but she couldn't hear her all the way up there._

 _Yang ran into the building and to the elevator. She reached the thirty fifth floor. She looked around frantically trying to figure out where the stairwell was to get to the roof. She was absolutely sure it was Ruby on top. It wasn't Qrow._

 _Yang found the door and climbed another flight of stairs before she reached the door to the building's roof. She tried turning the knob but it wouldn't budge. She beat on it. She could hear Ruby and Roman up there. It made her more mad. She was supposed to stay away from him_

" _RUBY!"_

 _Yang stood back and took a deep breath. She slammed her right fist into the door. It went flying and hit the edge of the roof and landed in a bent up ball a few feet from her._

" _Ruby!"_

 _Ruby looked back at Yang but it was like she didn't see her._

 _ **What is she doing?**_

 _Roman looked pale and thin compared to the way he looked before. He looked so sick. Ruby took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. Yang felt like everything slowed down. She was running to slow. Ruby and Roman jumped._

" _NO!" Yang screamed, "RUBY NOOO!"_

 _Yang was too late. She leaned over the side and saw her sister's dead body next to Roman's. Things didn't have to be this way. It... It was all her fault._

" _ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! RRRRRUBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

 _Yang collapsed onto the roof top sobbing and screaming._

 _X_

Ruby sat there as Yang finished her story. Yang couldn't look her sister in the eye. They sat together very quiet for the longest time.

"I don't blame you."

Yang raised her head with a bewildered look on her face.

"What?"

"You do worry about me a lot. It's just what big sisters do. Yang, I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Yang covered her face and leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder to cry.

"I hated myself for the longest time but I had to make things right. I had to be sure it worked for you before I tried going back for my timeline..."

Ruby hugged her tight.

"You won't know until you try. Crying here won't fix anything."

Yang nodded.

"When... I return... everything will realign for us. My future will be changed. I know exactly what happens for you but once I go back... I'm scared it won't work."

"I believe it will."

Yang wiped her face.

"I love you Yang. You are everything and more. I need you in my life."

"I'm so sorry I pushed you there. I realized the moment I saw you two look at each other... You really love each other. I could never understand... but Neo told me everything. The Neo I know..."

"What did she say?" Ruby asked curiously.

"She said... she hoped one day that I would look at her the same way Roman looked at you. She said it was the purest thing in this world. She had never seen her best friend so happy in her life with him."

Ruby was touched.

"I hope you love Neo that way," she said.

Yang smiled.

"I do now. She never once blamed me for Roman's death. She wasn't angry."

Ruby took her sister's hand.

"I believe Neo is the best thing for you. She matches you. You're both free spirits."

Yang laughed.

"That's the best way to put it."

They smiled.

"I can say I really miss this."

"I missed it those three months."

The two of them laughed and told stories from when they were younger while Yang placed the parts in the machine to send her back. Once she finished they sat there for a while in a comfortable silence. Yang looked reluctant to leave.

"I hope you have a safe trip."

Yang smiled sadly.

"I hope I can make it there."

"You will and everything will be fine."

She nodded but she looked sad.

"Yang."

She looked up.

"Thank you for understanding why I love him. I know... I know it may seem weird..."

"No. I've already gained my new memories and how I feel for Neo. The awkwardness is there but... I truly understand."

Yang pulled out her scroll and messaged Neo. She reappeared and stood there by Ruby.

"Neo, I couldn't have done this without you."

Neo grinned and tackled Yang, giving her a big hug. She buried her face in Yang's chest making her laugh.

"Here."

Yang reached into her pocket and handed a wad of folded up papers.

"These... These are the newspaper clipping from the days before Ruby left... If I start acting up about things... Show them to me."

"I'll do whatever you say."

Yang took Neo's hand, "I missed you so much. I promised her I would be back in a few months... She would send me some messages occasionally and thanks to you she knows I missed her."

"You're welcome and I was glad to help. Don't worry... I missed you too."

Yang smiled and hugged her again.

"Can you type my coordinates for me?"

Neo gave her a quick nod. Yang stepped into the machine and closed the door. She mouthed the words 'I love you.' A bright light filled the room. Ruby and Neo shielded their eyes. After a minute, the light was gone and so was Yang.

"She really loves you."

Neo looked at Ruby with a weird look on her face.

"I know."

She shook here head, "Ruby, you don't know. She ended up messing up the machine herself because she revisited over ten times trying to make things right. She even went through a few of them again watching you jump off that building. She tried pleading with you every time but it never worked.

"She finally decided to take matters into her own hands and this was her result. It was the first time she asked for my help. She broke down and had a hysterical fit when we got back to my apartment. I gave her a bottle of Jack so she would finally calm down and sleep."

Ruby didn't say anything.

"She knows what she did wrong and fixed it. She made sure to study where everything went wrong. All she ever wanted was for you to be happy. She convinced me and so did Roman to ask her out. She had me rattled when she kept shooting at me but once I found out the whole truth... It made me more glad. I saved Roman's life. I promised to stay quiet but... I wanted you to know."

X

X

" _Yang, you don't have to do this,"_

 _She didn't say anything as she messed with the time machine. Yang had piles of parts all around her._

" _I swear I'm not upset about this. You couldn't tell what was going to happen. I know why you were worried but there's no reason to do this!"_

 _Yang wouldn't listen. Neo grabbed her face and made her face her._

" _Baby, I can't let you do this!"_

 _Yang avoided her eyes._

" _I know you hate me even though you won't say it. You're angry because he was your best friend. I murdered your best friend."_

 _Neo's eyes widened in shock. Her hands dropped from her girlfriend's face._

" _You never had to say anything. I know you always liked me but now... It's like we are only together to comfort each other."_

 _Neo's face turned red with rage. Her eyes turned completely black and she jerked Yang's hair._

" _What the fuck!"_

 _Neo pushed her onto the ground._

" _Don't you dare say those things to me! I don't hate you! Why can't you just listen to me?!"_

 _Yang rolled her eyes. Without warning, Neo slapped her across the face. Yang's head snapped to the side but she said nothing._

" _I am fine... I was upset but... It's in the past," she whispered, "Yang... I can't lose you too."_

" _You might be fine but I can't... I can't live without her. She was always my everything. She was there with me through everything and I treated her like trash. Like her feelings didn't matter. I told her she was so stupid."_

 _Yang covered her face and started crying. Neo got off of her. She left the room with a devastated look on her face._

 _X_

" _You fixed it?"_

 _Yang nodded proudly. It had taken her three weeks to create a better version than the one Ozpin had._

" _I need a favor."_

 _Neo nodded._

" _Protect the machine while I'm gone. I know that Vale is falling apart and most people left but... Crime is pretty high."_

 _The smaller woman nodded._

" _I... I never meant to hurt you like this," Yang said._

" _I know baby. I'll let you do this but you have to return. Find some way to let me know you're ok. Please."_

 _Yang leaned down and kissed her._

" _I promise."_

" _Do you know how long this will take?" Neo asked._

 _Yang shook her head._

" _I know I can't spend any longer than three years away otherwise I won't be able to come back."_

 _Neo said nothing. Yang stepped into the machine then looked back at her._

" _I left the book there. If it needs repaired, I left how to fix everything."_

" _Ok."_

" _Neopolitan."_

 _Neo locked eyes with Yang one last time._

" _I love you. Never forget that."_

 _Yang shut the door and Neo typed in the coordinates with blurry eyesight. A bright light filled the room and the love of her life was gone._

X

X

Yang fell out of the machine. She looked up to see the surprised look on Neo's face.

"Did... did it work?" Yang asked she came down to her knees almost ready to pray.

Neo knelt down and smiled, "It worked baby. I watched as things changed... I knew you made it... I knew you did it."

Yang hugged her.

"How long was I gone?" Yang asked softly.

"Almost two years."

Yang wasn't surprised.

"I was scared you weren't coming back."

Yang smiled sadly.

"I missed you. You smell the same as I remember..."

"That's a weird thing to say," Neo said giggling.

Yang buried her face in Neo's neck.

"I'm ready."

Yang looked up at her.

"I'm scared."

"Me too but... But I need to see him."

"What if they remember the horrible things I said?"

"Then they will but they are here now. We will fix it if it needs to be. You already did the hard part."

Yang nodded and got up. She reached down and picked Neo up. They walked out of the building together to see Vale was peaceful. No one screaming no one vandalizing anything. Neo kissed her and they disappeared.

The two of the reappeared in the hallway of Roman's apartment. Neo took a deep breath and held it. Yang let her down and threw open the door. Roman was laying on the couch reading one of his romance novels. Ruby was on the bay window reading a gun magazine.

"Long time no see, Yang."

The blonde huntress stood there motionless.

"Roman and I don't have too many memories but... we remember the last one."

He sat up. His emerald eyes stared into Neo's pink and brown eyes.

"Considering since I haven't seen you in a long time... I would like a hug."

Neo's bottom lip quivered and big tears rolled down her cheeks.

"ROMAN!" she screamed jumping over the back of the couch.

He laughed as she sobbed into his chest. Ruby stood up and tilted her head to the side.

"You know... I never told you thank you."

Yang shook her head as her vision became blurry.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Ruby walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Yang. Thank you for giving me this chance back. I know it had to be hard on you."

Yang said nothing as she hugged her little sister.

 _I'm so glad to see you're ok,_ Yang thought.

 _ **Videocrazy: I like the idea of a clumsy Roman lol**_

 _ **I know no one asked for the sad, dark part but it was always intended lol**_


	26. Awkward Talk

Ruby and Roman were sitting in his new apartment, which was a lot warmer and better looking than the last. They were eating Chinese take out and watching a murder mystery movie. It had been pretty quiet and Neo hadn't popped up once.

"I have to ask you something," Roman said.

Ruby looked at him with noddles hanging from her mouth. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Hgnnghh etinghd."

"How rude."

Ruby swallowed her food.

"We are watching a movie."

Roman snorted, "We watched it once before."

Her cheeks turned bright red.

"I-I know."

Roman paused the movie and turned to look at her better.

"Why did you pursue me?" he asked.

Ruby was not ready for that kind of thing. She honestly didn't think he would ever ask her.

"I-I-I-

"Calm down," he said with that causal, arrogant smirk on his face.

"I don't know. You seemed so innocent and um... sweet."

Roman grinned, "What part got you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Was it the rose or the water and snacks?"

"A little of both but it was the fact you were so shy."

Roman nodded.

"Hm."

"Did you know what you were doing after our little party?" Ruby asked giving him a sly smile.

"What you mean? The fact you cheat at cards?"

Ruby let out a short laugh, "Yea, right. You're just mad because you got beat fair and square."

"Liar."

Ruby put down her food.

"Want a rematch?"

He made a face and shook his head slightly.

"That's what I thought."

A smile tugged at his lips.

"I remember something... You said strong women are someone that you should not fear. Do you truly believe that?" Ruby asked.

Roman cocked an eyebrow at her, "I never thought you would ask me that right now."

"Well?"

"I do believe it. Look at who my best friend is."

Ruby's mind flickered back to Neo.

"She was a hired assassin who killed people for an old boss from the age of fourteen. I mean... She killed her own boss when she turned eighteen. He refused to pay her because she wouldn't kill a thirteen year old girl."

Ruby stared at him.

"She has some moral code but don't worry... She gave it all up for her Yang."

She smiled.

"Her Yang?"

"Neo told me about the other one."

The color drained from her face.

"It's ok. She told me nothing and said she wouldn't unless she really needed too."

"Oh."

Roman scooted over and laid his head on her lap.

"You know what my favorite memory is?" Roman asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"Which one is it?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Pizza night."

Her cheeks turned bright pink and she covered her face.

"If you wanted to make pizza again, you could've asked me," she said shyly.

"Oh, yea. The pizza was the only thing I could ever remember about that night," Roman said sarcastically.

She uncovered her face to see a goofy grin on his face.

"You're making this embarrassing!"

"No, you are by being shy! We've done it at least a dozen times. What would having sex now make any different?" he asked.

"Because I love you."

Roman looked surprised and puzzled by her answer.

"This is serious... For me. I don't know about you but... I was almost certain before I came back here that I love you. Those words change everything."

"They haven't changed anything for me... because I think I fell for you at first sight."

She looked touched.

"What? What makes you think that?" Ruby asked.

"The moment I saw you walk through the door for me was like seeing a goddess. Your smile, your lips and your eyes. The way you talked was almost heavenly. I was stunned to see someone like you standing there. Then the fact I was holding a romance novel was more embarrassing than anything."

Ruby giggled.

"I never thought you would feel that way."

"I never thought I could feel that way but... before you become an adult you believe anything is possible and the world isn't a piece of shit."

She nodded.

"Now looking at you, I believe anything is possible."

Ruby got closer to him.

"You have to promise me that if... if I decide to have sex with you again... you won't leave me. I swear that if you do, I will have Yang beat your ass all over Vale."

He made a face, "There goes my plan for kicking you out after this then."

Ruby blinked.

"It's a joke my dear. My penis is yours forever."

Ruby grabbed her face in shock, "Don't say that! It's so embarrassing!"

Roman laughed and pulled her closer, "Penis."

"Ugh!"

She shoved him playfully and he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Roman got up and bent over lifting Ruby off of the couch. He carried her to his room and shut the door.

X

X

"Ok... I am not sure how you get an attraction to someone who tried to murder you."

Yang laughed nervously and sipped her drink.

"What happened?" Blake asked leaning in to hear Yang better.

They had went to a small cafe to have a few coffee drinks and something to eat.

"We um... talked about the things I've been bothered by. She actually is pretty smart. She helped me out a lot. It just turned into text messaging and talking then it escalated fast."

"No one has ever caught your eye this three years. Did you always like her or something?" the heiress asked.

"I wanted revenge but this isn't what I thought was going to happen," the blonde said with a smile on her face, "But I'm not going to complain."

"Should we trust Roman though?" Blake asked, "Ruby isn't exactly experienced in dating."

"Neo seems to think it's the real deal," Yang said, "She said she would've beat his ass because it would've ruined her chances with me."

Blake started laughing while Weiss just shook her head.

"She seems really hung up on you. She's been looking at wedding magazines like crazy lately. She wants a feminine tuxedo," Weiss said with a smile on her face.

Yang covered her face.

"She has great taste in clothes though. She even likes to get in my personal space and show me the fashion magazines she bought. I actually like her a lot more than I thought I would."

Yang removed her hands and smiled.

"Really?"

"I approve of her. She has to stay good though. I don't want any of us mixed in things we shouldn't be."

Yang looked at Blake.

"Well?"

Blake tapped her chin.

"What can I say? Neo's voice is weird but she's pretty quiet. I always assumed she was mute. She has such... a womanly voice to such a small body."

Yang nodded in agreement.

"She's the best thing in my life besides you guys."

Blake and Weiss looked at each other with a smile.

At least they became more accepting over a short period of time. I hope things can continue the way they are.

X

X

Spring rolled around. The six of them hung out almost every weekend. Despite the fact Cinder has erased their criminal records, Neo and Roman had problems being out in public. People threw things at them and even cussed but the two of them kept their cool. At some point, Ruby pulled out her scythe and had it on display to ward off rude people.

It was summer now. Beacon was let out for two months leaving Ruby and Yang to go where ever they pleased. Most of their time was spent with their lover than with their dad. They made sure to spend every other week with their dad and he had changed a lot thanks to Ruby's past visit. It just so happen to be the week they were spending with Neo and Roman.

The four of them were standing outside of the shop for crafts and fabrics. Neo was hanging of off Yang's neck and laughing, almost acting like a child. Yang hung on her tight so she wouldn't fall onto the concrete. Ruby was looking through the glass staring at the dresses in the window people had made.

"Hello."

Roman turned to see Cinder standing there. She had shorter hair and she had bright green streaks in it. She looked almost emo and unrecognizable but her yellow eyes gave her away.

"Cin-Cinder."

She gave a small wave.

Ruby and Yang said nothing.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left?" Neo asked looking surprised.

"I came back for a visit."

Roman arched an eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Cinder locked eyes with Ruby.

"So, you are the one who captured his heart huh?"

Ruby nodded. She swallowed hard.

Why is she here? Does she want them back?

"I have no idea how considering he wanted to beat your ass."

Ruby looked at Roman who hid his face.

"It's a long story. You wanna come shopping with us?" she asked.

Neo turned to stare at Ruby.

"It would be rude not to ask right? You guys are friends... right?"

Neo nodded, "Yea."

Cinder smirked and nodded, "I think we are."

They made it through the whole day hanging out with Cinder and Ruby made sure she felt welcome. Yang had no time to say something to her sister about the fact one of their enemies were hanging out with them. Ruby, Yang and Neo stood at the counter making their order leaving Roman and Cinder sitting at the table alone.

"You like her?" Cinder asked.

He just stared at her,

"You aren't in trouble. You can speak."

"Why are you here?"

She rolled her eyes, "To visit."

"I find that hard to believe."

Cinder gave him a weird look.

"Emerald and Mercury are gone."

"Huh? They're dead?"

She snickered, "No, they left for Atlas."

"Where were you then?"

"Haven."

"Oh."

"I work as a black smith now. I specialize in Dust laced weapons and such."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What an odd thing... For you to do?" he said.

The three women sat down.

"Food will be ready in a few minutes," Yang said.

"Thank you," Cinder said.

She looked at Roman then at Neo.

"I heard people in town have been... ruder than usual. I've been seeing threads on the internet. You know... you two are walking free."

Neo lowered her eyes.

"They haven't caused any problems."

Cinder's eyes flickered to Yang.

"I didn't think so. I had heard rumors of a woman with a giant scythe who goes to Beacon has been escorting them around town. I had to make sure you two were ok."

"We are fine."

"After I eat, I'll take my leave."

"You sure you don't wanna stay?" Ruby asked.

Cinder gave her a cocky smile, "I am still a criminal. I am... having problems hacking into Vale's criminal data base. I made sure to clear Emerald's too and the most heinous off of Mercury's... But I got a few firewalls and blocks before I could finish."

"Did you need help?" Roman asked and Yang shot him a dirty look.

"No. I have someone who can help me."

The waitress placed their food in front of them and walked away. They continued eating and making awkward talk until Cinder had left.

 _ **Gwynevere Whisper: Thank you and I'm glad you liked my story. Yea, Rosewick isn't very popular. I try to steer clear of the popular kidnapping scenario but I would love to do one or two at some point. I always try to do something different. Yea, you showed up towards the end but it's ok lol**_

 _ **Videocrazy: I wanted everyone to see the**_ beginning _ **of future Yang's journey. I wanted to make it a point that maybe she only caved in to date Neo because she needed some comfort. Now she can be in a real relationship with Neo without all the guilt attached to her.**_

 _ **I apologize everyone! I got home yesterday, I ate and fell asleep. Then I took my friend to run errands and the kids had early release from school for christmas then my friend had to do more errands. By the end of the day, I was exhausted and passed out. I hope you can forgive me!**_

 _ **Tomorrow will be the last chapter to the main story. It's kind of short but sweet and to the point.**_


	27. Changes in Life

"I can't believe we are here."

Neo was bouncing in her seat.

"Why? This is so exciting!"

Roman looked around at the crowd around him. It was filled with regular people but it also had huntsmen in it.

"We promised to watch them graduate. Shut up and grow a pair."

Roman shut his mouth and watched as team JNPR walked across the stage.

"GO JNPR!" Neo screamed.

Roman covered his face. Even though they never had much to do with their team, Ruby made sure her friends were introduced to her boyfriend.

"Why do you have to be so loud?"

Neo slapped his leg.

"Keep up the whining and I will shoot you."

Roman glared but kept himself quiet.

"I'm so happy! Soon Yang can come home after missions and love me! I will be the stay at home wife!"

He rolled his eyes but a smile crept across his lips. He liked seeing his best friend happy.

"Look!"

Neo pointed down at the stage.

"GO TEAM RWBY! YYYAAAAANGGGGG!"

Yang waved to the crowd then the rest of them followed suit.

Roman saw in the corner of his eye as Neo disappeared. She reappeared on stage giving Yang a hug and scaring the crap out of Glynda.

 _Freaking Neo... Anytime Yang gets something like an award she always has to hug her. She seems more like a proud mom than a girlfriend._

Once the ceremony was over, the crowd began to thin out. Roman and Neo made sure to stick together just in case anyone might think to go after them. They kept looking around trying to find team RWBY or team JNPR but there were too many people. Roman groaned in frustration.

"Tai!" Neo yelled as she waved.

The man didn't turn around.

"DAD!" Neo screamed louder.

Taiyang turned around and waved. She grabbed Roman's hand pushed her way through the crowd up to the girls' father.

"I didn't even know you two were here," Taiyang said.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear her."

Neo elbowed Roman in the gut.

"Damnit that hurt!"

"I can't find them," Neo said ignoring her friend.

"Me either. You think with Weiss having white hair she would be the easiest to spot."

Neo laughed.

"Come here."

She squeaked as Roman lifted her up and she stood up his shoulders looking around for her blonde lover.

"YANG!"

"NEO!"

Neo squinted looking around. She grabbed a fistful of his long orange hair just to be annoying since he hated having his hair pulled.

"I see her! She's by those tall trees!"

Neo jumped off him and landed between the two men. She grabbed each one of their hands and teleported to the trees.

"Hi baby!" Neo yelled throwing her arms around Yang's waist.

Ruby hugged her dad.

"Hi girls. Are you excited?" Taiyang asked hugging his youngest daughter.

"I am! I go out in three months!"

Roman forced a smile.

 _I didn't think it was going to be so soon. I thought we would have more time._

Roman listened as everyone talk about all the stuff they couldn't wait to do. It felt more like a bittersweet moment.

What would I do with myself? I don't know if I can be like Neo and stay home to do nothing at all. I already went without her once and it was ten years worth in one shot.

"Isn't that right?"

Roman wasn't paying attention since he was thinking so much.

"Roman."

He jumped, "Huh?"

"You're going to go with me, right?" Ruby asked.

"You want me to go?" he asked rather shocked, "I can't fight."

She laughed and took his hand.

"We will start off small. Make our way up. How's that sound?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean small?" Roman asked with a worried look on his face.

"Like we used too. We are going to a few small towns and tackle some of their problems."

Roman smiled.

"I think that is something I can do."

"Are you ready?!" Neo yelled.

The couple looked over at Neo.

"I am ready. Let's head back home. Everyone will be there soon," Yang said with a big grin.

"I can't believe we are getting married!"

"Remember Yang... It's for life until death," Taiyang said.

"I know Dad."

Yang hugged her small girlfriend.

"I'm glad it's for life."

X

X

(Future Yang)

"What is it?" Roman asked leaning over Yang's shoulder.

She pushed him back.

"Mind your business."

He laughed and plucked the photos out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"This is Neo. From years ago already."

"So?" she said snatching them back.

Roman made a face.

"Is that from when you went back in time?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I have some other ones... I missed being around her so much. Neo was kind enough to take some pictures with me."

Roman sat across from her at the table.

"Can I tell you something?" Roman asked.

Yang nodded.

"Thank you."

She put the pictures down to look at him.

"For what?"

"I don't remember some things and some stuff is really fuzzy. Some of it is really bad or sad but... I'm glad you gave me a chance."

Yang smiled.

"I apologize for everything. I should've trusted you from the beginning. You treat Ruby really well."

"How could I not? I love her and she's amazing. You would also kick my ass."

Yang grinned.

"I have a favor to ask though."

" Yea?" Yang asked.

"Can I marry Ruby? Would that be ok with you?"

Yang's smile faded some, "Of course... You don't have to ask me."

"Well... since your dad died... I wanted to ask the family leader."

She nodded sadly.

"You could've asked Uncle Qrow."

Roman laughed nervously.

"What? You still have problems looking him in the eye after you peed on him when you were drunk?" Yang teased.

Roman shook his head, "I never will drink with him again."

"Baby!" Neo walked through the front door with her hands in the air.

"What are you so happy about?" Yang asked.

"I got the job! I passed the huntress exam!"

Neo landed in her lap and gave her a hug.

"I'm proud of you."

Neo leaned in towards Roman grabbing a hand full of his long hair, "Don't worry, we have time to plan your wedding."

Roman pulled back tucking his hair behind his ear.

"It really was a mistake growing out my hair since you like to keep pulling it."

Neo giggled and shrugged.

Neo looked back at Yang, "Don't worry. You still have me, Yang."

Roman smiled and nodded. Yang buried her face in Neo's neck and smiled as relief washed over her. Her father was still a sore topic.

"Thank you," she whispered and hugged her wife tighter.

X

Ruby returned two days later to her boyfriend. He was already outside waiting for her.

"Hey."

"I missed you," he said hugging her.

"Ditto."

He grinned and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I got you something."

He handed her a folded paper.

"A piece of paper? You shouldn't have."

He rolled his eyes, "Ha ha."

Ruby opened it up. Her silver eyes widened in shock.

"You... You got your huntsmen license?"

Roman nodded, "That way I can be with you all the time."

"How? You... you could barely pass the novice training!"

Roman rolled his eyes, "You left me for four months. I've been practicing with Neo and Yang. I almost broke a leg thanks to your sister but it was just bruised muscle."

She laughed and poked his nose.

"Silly man."

Ruby threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Are you excited now? I can be with you without you worrying as much."

"You'll hunt with me forever?"

"That's right, forever."

Roman backed away and got down on one knee.

"What... What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I'm asking you to marry me."

"Shut up, you are not."

Roman gave her a cocky smiled.

"Oh my god, you are!"

"Damn, Ruby. You can't even shut up for a minute. You gotta go with the moment. Calm down."

"Ok, ok! Start over."

He looked up at her hopeful face and almost started laughing.

"What?" she asked looking lost and a little angry.

"Ok, I'm cool. Alright."

Roman took her hand and kissed it.

"Ruby Rose, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes I will!"

Ruby snatched his hat off his head and put it on her own. Roman stood up quickly wrapping his arms around her and kissed her knocking, his hat off her head.

-The End-

 _ **If it wasn't clear, Yang and Neo altered time by getting married right after she graduated. When future Yang had returned, they were only girlfriends. Also future Roman and future Neo were not huntsmen but once it was decided Roman was going with Ruby to help with her missions, it altered time to where they ended up going to an adult academy. Only Neo and Yang remember how it was since they were the ones who were still alive while in Ruby and Roman's death timeline.**_

 _ **I have a Christmas present for you guys tomorrow.**_

 _ **Videocrazy: Cinder had assumed Roman and Neo would stick with her forever. Once Ruby started intervening in everything, it changed how Roman would function. She retired somewhat from bigger things because Mercury and Emerald left. She was her own boss and Salem doesn't exist in this AU. It's hard finding good help lol**_

 _ **Cinder has some skills in computer in this one. Of course she would've manipulated some people along the way for help to do so. That's why I had people hate on Roman and Neo because the police couldn't finds the charges pressed against them anywhere including paper.**_

 _ **I think that maybe Ruby and Roman might've had a fling years from then but nothing serious. Or maybe their game of cat and mouse would've continued but one thing is for sure, Neo and Yang would've always been together. Neo is persistent.**_

 _ **I'm glad you liked it! I had a small bonus chapter in mind.**_

 _ **Shadowstorm-Vash: I'm glad you think so and thank you!**_


	28. Bonus Chapter

Roman sat at the seafood restaurant. He had heard that the pink haired woman named Neo visited that place three times a week. Ruby had said they were best friends so he wondered how it would happen. Just like clock work she walked in.

She looks nothing like an adult. She looks like a small child. I look older than her.

Neo had a tight black dress on with a tulle at the bottom barely covering her ass. Her hair was curled elegantly and her makeup dark for the night time. She looked like she was going on a date but she appeared to be alone. She sat down and talked to the waitress.

He watched as she flirted with the woman. The woman laughed and blushed. Neo ran her fingers on the woman's hand. The woman turned away blushing. Neo tilted her head and grinned like she knew she was going to score for the night. She pulled out a card from her wallet and the waitress shook her head.

It does look like she come here a lot. I guess she is eighteen.

A few minutes passed and the woman poured Neo a glass of wine. It looked like she said something and the waitress left the bottle. Neo drank a slight bit of her wine and locked eyes with Roman. He swallowed hard. Her eyes didn't looked that friendly with him.

Roman looked away quickly.

Maybe this is a bad idea...

Roman got his drink refilled three times and he ate his shrimp tacos while trying to avoid the looks she kept throwing his way. It was way to obvious she liked women and he really loved Ruby so it wouldn't be a big problem with them being together as friends. He wondered why he would want to be friends with her. She looked... evil.

Roman finished and placed some Lien on the table for a tip. He went to stand up but he was forced back into his seat. Neo plopped down in the seat across from him. She had her wine glass and her bottle. She started pouring herself another glass.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"I don't know how to tell you."

Neo cocked an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?"

Roman shook his head slightly.

"Then how you would you know anything about me?" she asked.

"I have a proposition for you."

Neo looked interested. She placed her wine glass down.

"What kind of proposition?"

"I... I um..."

"I think I know who you are."

Neo leaned in closer to him with a creepy smile on her lips.

"You're a little thief. I can see it on your face. I've actually seen you rob a few places before. You have skill."

"You saw me?" Roman asked in disbelief.

"Yea and with that hot woman. She was the huntress making waves in town."

"That hot woman is my girlfriend."

Neo grinned at the anger in that statement.

"You think she wouldn't stray from you?" Neo asked.

"No."

"Interesting."

"Are you interested in scoring bigger?" Roman asked.

Neo sipped her wine, staring at Roman without blinking. He was beginning to feel uneasy. She was so weird despite the way she looked.

"Meet me tomorrow. At the park with the water fountain."

X

X

Roman wandered into the park looking around. He didn't see Neo there, just some girl with green hair. She was dressed almost like a little girl in a bright pink dress with a big white bow on her chest. She had on pink stilettos and she was carrying an umbrella.

"You came."

Roman stared at the weird girl.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean huh?" she said, "We talked last night."

Roman looked around.

"You... You aren't Neo."

A creepy smirk came across her face. Her appearance changed to what it was from last night. His emerald eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell..."

"My semblance would be most useful wouldn't it?" she asked.

She disappeared from her spot and reappeared behind him. Roman turned to see her pulling out the thin sword from her umbrella.

"I killed my boss... Because he thought he could be stupid with me. I may take lives but I won't take those of someone so young. I have some morals even if they are... slightly loose."

She should've been someone's boss. She's freakin dangerous. How the hell could I be friends with her?

"My name is Neopolitan. No last name. I grew up in the woods and on the streets. I named myself. My young appearance helps me get the things I want."

"Um... Roman Torchwick. I grew up all over the place... Parents were huntsmen but I don't know where they are. Possibly dead. I've been here three years... I do what I need to survive."

"Torchwick huh?"

Roman nodded.

"I like the name. If it's ok with you Boss, I would like it as my own too."

"Boss?"

"Of course. You asked me first. I would like half of everything you get."

Roman smiled and held out a hand.

"That was my plan anyways. I wouldn't cheat you."

Neo's eyes flickered to a dark brown color.

"Too honest?" she asked trying to give him the hint he shouldn't be.

"Only with you. With Ruby."

Neo grinned. She blinked her eyes and they returned to pink and brown.

"I think we will get along just fine Boss."

"Roman is good. You don't have to consider me boss. You're probably stronger than me."

"Smarter too," she added as she linked her arm with his, "I have a lot to teach you about being a criminal."

Roman laughed nervously, "I have a feeling this going to hurt."

Neo tilted her head to the side, "Yes it will... Roman."

X

X

"What's up with the smile on your face?" Neo asked.

She had her feet propped up on the table with the fan blowing on her. It was summer time and the apartment barely stayed cold during the summer and it was freezing in the winter.

"Why do you have your nasty feet on my table?"

She shrugged and grabbed her water bottle. Roman laid down on the couch.

"Can you bring me a beer?" he asked.

He heard her get off the chair and head into the kitchen.

"Here you go."

He looked upward to see her giving him a dirty look.

"What?"

"I'm not your wife," Neo said dropping the bottle on his stomach.

"You act like one sometimes. You act like you pay the bills here and yet you put your feet on my table."

She cracked a goofy smile on her angry face.

"Why are you happy anyways?" she asked.

"Ruby."

Neo arched an eyebrow at him.

"Your future girlfriend? What happened?" she asked.

"She beat my ass but Cinder saved me last minute."

She rolled her eyes.

"Sounds about right. You're easy to beat."

She sat on the back of the couch and put her feet on his legs.

"What happened exactly? Didn't you hire some of Junior's goons to help you out?"

"Only two. I told them to take some Dust."

Neo smiled.

"She beat their ass just like in the video you showed me?"

He laughed.

"You know it. She never saw me until I climbed out of the window. She stared at me for a few minutes like she noticed who I was but she was a kid when she saw me. That was a while back now."

"I won't lie, I thought you were some creepy loon after a while. I thought you preyed on young girls or something but you never went near one."

"You're a bitch sometimes."

"I know."

Roman popped open his beer.

"I know I have a few years left but... I can't wait."

"Lucky you."

Roman reached up and took Neo's hand.

"Don't worry," he said, "The queen of your dreams isn't too far off."

"I doubt it."

"Just have to wait and see I guess."

Neo rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her beer.

"I can't believe the villain would end up with the hero. I find that hard to believe almost."

Roman smiled, "You should believe it. I just have to wait for when the time is right."

She shrugged and slid down and laid on Roman's facing the ceiling.

"You think at some point we can be regular people?" she asked quietly.

Roman wrapped his arms around her shoulders giving her a light hug.

"I think one day we can be. Let's just be careful with what we do."

"Alright."

X

X

Ruby sat on her bed. Tomorrow she was going to Beacon with her sister.

I wonder if I'm going to see that guy again.

She sighed and looked out the window.

He seemed so familiar like I knew him. Do I know him?

She threw herself back on her bed and closed her eyes.

Maybe it will come to me sometime.

A small smile crept across her face.

Hi everyone! This is your Christmas present I was waiting to give you guys. I figured if I gave Yang and them her future, then past Roman should have his.

DreamHunter16: Awww that's awesome! I always try to finish my stories. I'm glad you liked the ending! I was chapters ahead weeks ago and I had some difficulty trying to come up with a good ending.

I can now mark this as complete. I still have to finish Three Shades of Red but I'm going to take a few weeks to get up there with my next project for you guys. I actually have two stories in the process of being made. Neither one are Rosewick but I will have one for you guys in a few months time hopefully.

Thank you for reading this!

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
